DON
by simanis
Summary: sequel to TRIXIE a little girl Don met in the hospital while recovering from a job related injury.Don and his team started tracking the elusive, dangerous Logan who was out to get his prize,Trixie.This story could be read on its own
1. Chapter 1

DON 

_(sequel to TRIXIE- a little girl Don met in the hospital while recovering from a job related injury.)_

_**This story could be read on its own.**_

_  
Don and his team started tracking the elusive, dangerous Logan who was out to get his prize-Trixie._

Don had been home for three days and he was bored stiffed. He has visited Trixie daily as he had promised and had tried calling his team for any leads on Logon. However his team seemed to be busy on a new case and had no time to talk to him.

Initially David or Megan would talk to him for a while and then they had excused themselves, stating that they were on another case that Merrick had assigned them.  
Two calls later he gave up as he couldn't even get Colby on his line.

The first day, when Charlie got back from CalSci, he used his laptop to do his own investigating. He managed to use it for one night, after that Charlie seemed to be hogging it. Well he should as it was his laptop anyway.

Like now while Charlie was off to CalSci he was moping around the house. He couldn't locate his father's laptop; maybe he had left it at his office.  
Maybe now was the time to get one for himself, but it would end up being a white elephant. He hardly had anytime for himself, and if he did, he would like to spend it flat on his back in his own bed, eyes upward or preferably closed in sleep and not staring at a laptop screen.

Earlier when they got back from the hospital, Alan had secretly pulled David aside when he came in with the pizza. Alan told him not to call Don or answer Don's calls for the next three days.  
Alan said he wanted Don to have as much rest as possible. He knew that Don was eager to get to the Logan case and wanted to be in touch with his team as soon as he could.  
David told Alan that he would warn Megan and Colby and said that they would come up with something to avoid talking about Logan to Don should he call.  
Alan said they'd better have something ready for he was sure that Don would call them as soon as his back was turned.

When Don started using Charlie's laptop on the first day, he was so into it that he kept it up till the wee hours of the next morning.  
Don gave Charlie a pointed look and Charlie understood.

On the third day, his father was feeling rather sorry for him.  
He'd been liked a caged tiger on the second day, even an outing to visit Trixie was no help.  
Alan looked his son and took pity on him and asked, "Do you want to go to the shelter with me today? I'm helping out with in the kitchen, my turn this week."

"Er... No thanks dad, I'll just sit here and…and... do nothing."  
Alan smiled to himself, he didn't have many opportunities to see Don this way, and it amused him to no end.

"Come on, you might even enjoy it." Alan said, tugging at his arm, his good arm.  
Don was still favoring his other arm even though Alan had seen that the injured shoulder was healing nicely when he changed the bandages for him earlier on. Well, he had four more days to heal and then get his last checkup.

In the end grudgingly, Don followed his father to the Shelter.

The Shelter was originally an old warehouse, donated by the owner to be turned it into a sort of a sanctuary, a place where the homeless could have shelter.  
Before the shelter came about, the good people around that area used to cook and distributed food to the poor and the homeless by using part of the parking space which was available to them.

Since the Shelter opened up, the car park space would turn into a flea market of all sorts on every 1st Sunday of the month. The stall owners pay a nominal sum to the shelter for a space to display their wares on that day.

The Shelter kitchen was big and airy, built and then renovated by a philanthropist who also donated about thirty beds situated in furthest corner of the big warehouse separated by some wooden screens.  
In the middle were mainly tables and chairs scattered all over for the people to sit and eat. On one side there was a row of eight sinks and the other side some big bins now lined with black plastic bags.  
Further down the other end were three washrooms for the men and three ladies washroom of which two of them were situated nearer the kitchen for the female helpers and workers.

The shelter mainly fed the poor and the homeless people roaming on the streets. They came in daily for lunch dished out by volunteers.  
The food was mainly donated weekly by the big supermarkets and storekeepers nearby. They had a large storeroom to keep the canned and tinned stuff and a huge cold room for the perishables. The permanent workers were paid nominal wages to help to keep the Shelter running. They were paid by a state run program to return people to the workforce.  
A number of people volunteered as temporary workers for the shelter and there were so many of them that they were given allotted times to help.

Alan was one of the volunteers. He opted to go there to help during lunch hours for 3 times a month and this was one of his allotted days.

The rules in the Shelter were: wash before eat, empty plates to be placed on the bins lined on one side of the hall. Anyone can come and have a free meal. No questions asked and no one will be turned away unless they misbehaved or came in to do some dastardly act.

Every week on this day, there would be two doctors who would volunteer on their free day and a few nurses to give medical aid to the sick and to those who needed follow-up treatment. The clinic was not at the centre but a short distance from the shelter.

Alan was greeted cheerfully by the helpers inside the kitchen; it seemed like his dad was very popular amongst the people there.

Don felt like a fish out of water. He followed his dad into the kitchen area where some men and women were working. Many of the women ogled him when Alan introduced him to them.  
He put on his charming smile and the ladies smiled very nicely at him.

"Lucky you came to help, young Don, these women have been coming after us with suggestions that we cannot keep up with." One old man said winking at Don. Raucous laughter followed his statement.

Don rolled his eyes at his father who smiled indulgently.  
He was the only young man there, the rest were much older than he. There were some young ladies but definitely married young ladies and two of them were pregnant. 

Alan saw him looking at the pregnant ladies, said, "That's Winnie and Mabel, they're sisters-in law, and both married twin brothers at the same time and became pregnant at the same time. Their husbands are truck drivers and so they decided to come here and help during the lunch hour."

Don looked at his father thinking, 'I really am not interested in their life history.'  
He said, "Oh yeah? Their parents must be ecstatic." he shook his head.  
Alan came back with, "Yeah, yeah, three sets of proud parents, the boys' parents are here today. Hey! Ronnie, Hazel, you've met my son?"

"Yeah, yeah, hiya there Don." Ronnie answered and Hazel waved her hand while the other hand was stirring the pot.

Don put on a smile on his face and Alan quickly led him to another part of the kitchen and had him help wipe the plates before serving the food.

More banter came from the old men and old ladies. Don took their banter with a forced smile on his face but he looked at his father like saying, 'this is the first and last time I'll come with you here.'

His father looked at him indulgently and nodded his head.

'Meaning what?' Don seemed to ask him with his eyes then a familiar voice came to him.

Don was near the big open window where the plates of food were to be placed. Someone came up and knocked on the counter.

"Hi there young man, I see that you're out of the joint already?" Dr. Chandra asked innocently.

"They didn't keep you too long inside there, isn't it? Good that you are out now, hope you don't need to go back inside."  
Dr. Chandra kept prattling on oblivious of the insinuation his words had caused.

Silence, the kitchen helpers all stopped talking and laughing and some of them looked at Don suspiciously.

Tbc

Thanks to my beta, Mikiss


	2. Chapter 2

DON   
Chapter 2

'Oh somebody please give me a gun! ' Don bent his head and put one hand over his forehead, pinching it.

He felt a distinct need to crawl into a hole and hide, not from the insinuations that the very nice Dr. Chandra was throwing at him, but his laughter.  
He thought he was going to burst and those poor people behind him thinking, "Oops, Alan's son is a jailbird."  
He turned his face away and Alan thinking that his son was embarrassed, quickly put his hand on his shoulder.

He felt someone patting his back; his father had come to his rescue, so he thought.  
He put his hand out and he muttered "scues me!' and walked quickly away before he really embarrassed himself by laughing out of control.

Alan looked at his departing back and proudly announced, "Don's an FBI agent; he was injured and was hospitalized. Dr. Chandra was one of the doctors who treated him." Alan said proudly nodding his head. 

The noise level became a few decibels louder than before and it seemed that everyone was talking all at once; Alan noted there were heads nodding. Boy was he proud at that very moment. He was against Don joining the FBI but he had gotten used to it.  
He didn't know the reaction of other people, but now he knew that it was a definitely positive reaction here.

Don composed himself from the kitchen doorway. He noticed the people inside were talking louder and he wondered if his dad had told them anything.  
He squared his shoulders and was ready to walk back inside. There were smiles all round and the old men clapped his shoulders as he walked by them. He cringed and Alan noticed.

He saw Don's sudden pain when the men slapped his back. He quickly said, "No, No, Joe, Pete, Don't, don't slap his shoulder, he'd got shot there. He's still not well enough to go back to work, that's why he followed me here."

They looked at him admiringly and the ladies looked positively proud of him, like he belonged to them.

Alan looked at Don and said softly, "You'll be most welcomed here now."

"Dad, I don't really need you to defend me you know." he said softly in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I turned you into a hero instead of a jailbird." Alan said jokingly and quickly turned to the ever confusing Dr. Chandra.

"Ah…Dr. Chandra, you are in charge of the clinic next door?" Alan asked Dr. Chandra who was still standing there looking lost.

"Sorry? Did I say something wrong?" A confused Dr. Chandra was looking at Alan and then at Don.

"No, no," Alan said, "You want to have lunch here? It's free."

"Well, thank you very much. I was told there's lunch here. I can pay, I can't find food anywhere and I am rushed for time."

"No problem, if you are not fussy eater, the food is nourishing and good."  
Alan said.

"Yes, I like that, no problem, you don't have to give me free, I will pay for my food."

"No, no, Doctor, food here is free, you don't need to pay."

"Doc, if you are rushed for time, take the food and eat. It's free, courtesy of Alan Eppes." Don said, looking from his Dad to the Doc, his laughter threatening to come up again.

"Don't be funny Donny; he might really think that I paid for him." Alan scolded Don softly.

"OK, thank you." The doc said and Don got a stare from his dad.

"No, problem Doc, I'll get you a plate," Don said and he wanted to escape the kitchen area.

One of the ladies very nicely ladled out a generous helping of chicken & vegetables stew and held it out to Don.

Don passed the bowl through the window to Dr.Chandra and said, "You can have a free bun too." pointing to the basket of buns by the side of the open window.

Alan then passed a bowl of cut fruit to him and told him to go and sit with the Doc.  
Don went out and sat opposite the Doc and he pushed the bowl of fruit towards him.

Later Alan came out with two glasses of iced tea, one for Don and one for the Doc.

Don looked at it and then pushed it back to his father who looked at him sternly, "Drink, ice tea good for you."

"Very good food, thank you." Dr. Chandra said appreciatively to Alan. 

"Well I won't say very good food, but it's all hearty and healthy." Alan said and went back to the kitchen, the crowd started to line up for their food.

"You alright? No more pain in the upper region?"

"Right, upper region, my shoulder, it's good and it's mending. I go for final checkup in another four days' time."

"Ah, so how's your little girl? She has no more little nightmares?"

"No, she's with her mother, she's not my little girl as you put it, She's going to be discharged with her mother by this weekend."

"Ah... That's very good. Little girls shouldn't be running around in the hospital though, no good with all the germs floating around."

"Wasn't she in the room with her mother?"

"No, no, I believe my eyes, yesterday, I saw her running around and there's the man, her servant? He was following her."

Don made a mental note to call Chandler and see what was happening to Trixie.  
She shouldn't be running around now that they did not know where Logan was.

"Doctor Chandra, you are practicing here or going back to India?"

"I go back to Chennai in two years' time, I'm on a sponsorship program by Chennai Hospital, I go back and practice there or even sent to villages to set up clinic there. So now I come here to see how the set up free clinics in places like this."

"That's very good of you. I'm sure you would like to practice here in America?"

"No, here they have plenty doctors, in India we are very short."

"Oh yes, very short of doctors?"

"Oh yes, that's what I said, very short, nurses also very short."

Don nodded his head, telling the good doctor he understood.

Suddenly there was a commotion in the queue, Don and Dr. Chandra stood up and Dr. Chandra quickly went to see.  
Don followed slowly, he saw Dr. Chandra trying to pull a man away from another.  
The man Dr. Chandra pulled looked like in his middle thirties, scruffy hair and beard. He was trying to kick another shouting, "I was here first! You get behind me!"

"You stupeed goat! You were shere yesterday, today mysh turn!"  
The other man, older and equally scruffy was slurring and looked intoxicated.  
Don saw that Dr. Chandra was in trouble when a third man said,  
"You two just came up and this is the ploy to cut in line? Get lost!"

Others behind agreed with the third man, Don looked at them; it was just a simple argument of wanting to get in front of the queue.

Suddenly he saw his father striding bolding up to the two men, "Matt Munro, Gene Pitney, will you two stop it!"  
Alan started to pull the two disruptors away from the queue and made them both stand right at the back.

They both kept quiet and stood right where Alan had put them.

Alan said to the queue, "There's plenty to go round and it's still piping hot when you all get it. Just wait for your turn!" he huffed and went back inside the kitchen.  
The rest of the people lining up clapped their hands.

Don kept quiet and smiled to himself, he sat down and Dr. Chandra came back.  
"You're father's good? Yes?"

"Yes."

"Ah that man has the same name as singer, Matt Munro, I like him." The good doctor proceeded to sing, "Born free, as free as the wind blows, as free….."

Don cut in, "Doctor, you are running out of time."

"Ah yes, sorry, just love this song, the lyrics first caught me when I was very young.  
It said, Born free, as free as the wind blows  
As free as the grass grows  
Born free to follow your heart...

That's what I wanted to do, follow my heart and be a doctor for my people.  
Umm wonder if he is still singing it?"

Don said, "You can listen to his CD, he's not singing it live anymore."

"Yea, he should be very old now, I listened to him when I was very young."

"He's not only old, he's also very dead."

"Oh, Ok." Dr. Chandra took a minute to digest that information. He looked at Don and said, "Hey you are not eating the food here?"

"No, I haven't much appetite right now, maybe later."

"Come have some fruits." Dr. Chandra urged Don.

Don took a slice of apple to please him and they ate in silence.

Dr. Chandra stood up and said, "I want to thank your father for the food."

Don thought, 'yea, but he didn't pay for it.'

Dr. Chandra went up to the kitchen big window and wave to Alan, "Thank you for the very good nourishing food. I will go back and doctor my waiting patients now."  
"Oh you are most welcome. Come back tomorrow?" Alan replied.

"No, no, tomorrow I have food in the hospital. No more clinic here until next week.

We have clinic here two days ago, too many people and too long last week, so we have 2 time clinic this week. I didn't know there's food here, someone told me today."

"OK then I'll see you next week." Alan said.

"Thank you & good bye." Dr. Chandra walked away and he then stopped at the table where Don was still sitting nursing his glass of iced tea.

He turned around to Don, "I want to ask you something, maybe you know and maybe you don't know." He said shaking his head.

Don waited, he continued, "Why do people come to the free clinic when they can go back to the hospital?"

"Huh? People who usually go to the free clinic do so that they won't have to pay. When they go to the regular hospital, they need not pay if they have an insurance card, but still they have to get their medicine? And that's not free."

"Oh, you see I treated a man at the hospital and then now he comes to the free clinic?"

"Well, maybe sometimes, they are too lazy to go back to the hospital….."

"Oh what man have you treated there?" Don asked out of curiosity.

"Oh... Maybe you don't know but surely your father and brother would remember, this man stands out in my brains right away, he nearly kicked my jewels….. "Dr. Chandra said in a conspiring tone while bending his head down.

Something started ticking in his head……..something Charlie said about Dr. Chandra nearly being kicked …..He turned to Dr. Chandra and asked,  
"Are you seeing the man today? What injuries did he have?"

"Ah... You are interested in the man? "

"Oh, just being curious, you know, maybe I have seen him in the hospital."

"I told him to come in today again to change the bandages to his leg, he sprained it very badly and he was misusing it, it was swollen two days ago when I saw him."

'Yea, we were playing Tom and Jerry then.' Don thought to himself.

"OK… come you want to go back to the clinic, I'll take a walk with you and hang around a bit to wait for my father. Don't want to stay here and look at all the food." Don said.

"Alright then, let's go."

"Wait a bit; I'll have a word with my father."

Don went up to his father and told him that he will be visiting Dr. Chandra in the clinic next door; Alan nodded and went about his business of dishing out food for the poor.

Don went off with Dr. Chandra.  
They made some small talk and Dr. Chandra showed Don inside the small clinic; there were people waiting outside on the extended porch sitting on the benches.

The clinic was small and neat and there was another doctor treating patients in another room, Dr. Chandra told Don he could wait anywhere, for he would be busy with patients now.

Don thanked Dr. Chandra and told him to go ahead.

Don took a corner to wait for Logan to show up. After a while he stood up for the other patients were starring at him. He didn't want to be noticeable to anyone, so he went outside and stood at a corner.  
He took out his cell and put a call to Megan and to see if she had anything on Logan so far. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Megan and David were busy tracking down Logan as the LAPD had reported seeing a man that looked like him in a store downtown. They followed but then had lost him in the busy downtown area.  
They reported in and to let the LAPD or the FBI handle it. Downtown LA was busy at the lunch hour and they were needed there, not running after a suspect who might not even be Logan.

After the second attack on Don, the FBI had issued an All Points Bulletin (APB) on Logan. His latest photo which was a bit blur from the security cameras and also the ID that he used as Mark Shamuels were copied and given as a guide .

So at this busy downtown area, they were caught in the famous lunch hour traffic jam. Megan was fed-up,  
"why can't people walk! This is stupid!"

David laughed at her, "Megan, we don't usually go out during our lunch time and now you want to complain, when you insisted we go and check this out?"

"Yes, I know, we don't have anything to report to Don. We have three days' reprieve and hey that was sneaky of Alan, wasn't it?" Megan laughed.

David said, 'Yeah, I was bringing in the pizza and he quickly pulled me aside while Don was up in his room, very sneaky. But, knowing Don, I don't blame Alan. "

"Oops, excuse me." Megan said and pulled out her cell.  
She mouthed to David, who was still at a standstill at the traffic, 'talk of the devil' pointing to the cell, "Hi Don, how are you?"

Megan expression changed and she listened intently to her cell, "Yes? OK. We are currently checking another spotting of Logan by the LAPD. He was seen at this place, but we're now caught in the horrific lunchtime traffic. Huh? OK, you let us know. Keep in touch."

Megan turned to David, "Dr. Chandra said Logan has an appointment to see him today at the free clinic near the Shelter that Alan goes to. Don is waiting there for him to show up. Think we should go there?"

"What about this lead?"

"Well, Don will need our help if he does show up there. Better be there just in case. If he's not there we can at least look around that area."

"OK, as soon as we get out of this. What is Don doing at that Shelter?"

"Must be Alan who got him to get out the house. He must be pacing up and down the house." Megan was laughing.

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

After thirty minutes and still no sight of Logan, Don wanted to give up and go back to the shelter. He saw David came running towards him.

"Don, we think we saw him just 'round that corner. Megan is now following him. I parked the car 'round the other side of the park. I think he's going to the shelter by the other side.

Don pulled out his cell and called Megan, "Megan, did you see him? Yep, David just got here. Ok, we'll wait.

David, Megan said he might be coming 'round this way. Let's get out of sight."

Megan was following Logan who had a hat pulled down to his eyes and he walked quickly, as if he knew someone was following him.

He went through a longer route and through an alleyway. Megan waited and saw him go through, she took out her cell, "Don, he went through the alleyway, don't know if it will lead to the shelter or not, I'm going through now."

"Be careful Megan in case he lays in wait for you."

"Will do, out."

"David, you wait here, I'll go by the shelter and if you see him, just follow him and let me know."

"OK, will do. You be careful."  
Don nodded and went towards the shelter.

The queue was still there but much shorter and there were many table occupied by now. He could still see his dad scooping out the meals and another two ladies by the window handing it out with a small bowl of cut fruit and another lady giving out the drinks.

It was a very good meal, Don agreed, that they did good things here at the shelter.

He stood by the side to see if any of the newcomers was Logan.  
He saw one man with his hat pulled all the way down and he noticed that he was walking slowly towards the queue.  
Maybe he wanted to have a meal. Don felt mean that he needed to capture him when all he wanted was a meal; he hesitated.

Megan came in and he turned round and noticed her. He walked up the queue and was pushed away. Don knew it would start a bad scene soon.  
These people were patiently waiting for their turn and here comes a stranger pushing into their queue.

Don caught hold of Megan's eye and told her to stay put.

oooOoOoOoOoOooo

tbc

Thanks to my beta, Mikiss


	3. Chapter 3

DON  
Chapter 3

He slowly walked up to the man and it hit him that this was not Logan at all.  
He was walking normally and had no limp.

Don continued walking slowly towards him; 'Logan' saw him but did not pay attention to him.

Don thought to himself, 'he doesn't know me at all. Ok that's it.' "Hello, if you want to eat you have to line up like the rest of the people."

No reaction from him, so Don took hold of his arm and said, "Let's go."

The man shoved Don away violently and started walking off, Don stumbled a bit and followed him.

The man walked right into Megan, who took out her gun and yelled "FBI! Stand where you are, Stay and do not move."

The queue gave Megan and the man a brief glance and went about their business. Only one or two stared openly at them.  
To the others, it was as if they were used to this kind of scene, a law officer holding a gun on another who was like one of them.

Don was amused at the nonchalant looks of the queue-ers. They were more interested in getting the person in front of them moving up the line instead of the scene of Megan holding her gun at 'Logan.'

The man stood still and put up his hands, Don went near him and pulled the hat away from his face, Megan gasped.  
"You are not Logan, who are you?"

"I knew he was not Logan; he didn't walk with a limp and he did not recognize me at all." Don said.

"OK who are you and why are you dressed like Logan." Megan asked him.

"I don't know who Logan is; I was given fifty bucks by a man who didn't identify himself, to wear this coat and hat. He asked me to parade around downtown and then to come to the shelter for free food." 'Logan' said.

"Megan, call in and take care of this will you? I need to go and see the doc."

"Will do, Boss." Megan smiled at Don and it was nice to see Don out of the hospital.

Don grinned at her and went out.

The commotion was not lost to Alan, he heard the word FBI and from his window he saw Megan and Don talking to a man and he also saw Don walking off and Megan still pointing the gun at a man, while talking on the phone.  
"What was going on?" he pondered but he continued at his job.

Don went over to David's side and told him what had happened and Don asked if he had seen the real Logan, David shook his head.

'Ah… could it be a diversion? Trixie!" Don exclaimed and he took out his cell and looked for a number, got it and he pressed it to call out.

"Hello Chandler, you've got Trixie in your sight? Yes, please and do not, I repeat do not let her out of your sight. I'll be in contact, thank you."

"Trixie is with her mother in their room."

As they were speaking, Megan got the LAPD to take false Logan away. She came up to Don, "I wonder how many people he paid to dress up like him to fool us."

"Well, I noticed it wasn't him almost straight away. He didn't walk with a limp. I think Logan isn't too mobile now. He came to see Dr. Chandra and the doc said that his leg was swollen."

Don shrugged his shoulders, winced and said, "The chase through the hospital corridors did him no good and I think he might lay low for a few days.  
So let's hear what you've got so far?" Don looked at David and then at Megan who put out her thumb and forefinger, "Zilch, Zero, Goose Egg."

Don made a face and said. "That's why you didn't answer my calls?"

"Something like that." Megan smiled at David who was now laughing at her.

"What? What's so funny?" Don smiled at them.

"Nothing Don, nothing. So what do we do now?"

"The only lead now is the house. What's the address of the house where we rescued the little girl? Let's go there and have a look."

"No, Don, _we_ will go there and have a look, you stay here. You are still on leave and have not yet fully recovered." Megan said.

"I am alright now."

"Yeah, shrug your shoulders again, this time without wincing."

Don sighed and said, "Alright but let me know. I'll hang around the Doc and see if he will really turn up for his appointment."

"OK you do that, Keep in touch and if he really turns up, call us and don't go near him."

Don looked at Megan, but she did not flinch just stared him down, boss or not.

"I'll try." Don smiled this time.

They broke up and Megan went with David and Don went back to the clinic to play a waiting game.

Don waited until most of the patients had seen the doctors and left.

He saw the nurses and the other doctor leaving and carrying the equipment. The nurses were each carrying a big box.

By this time Alan was ready to go home. He gave Don a call and said they would be leaving in twenty minutes' time. Don told his dad he'd be ready.  
It was nearly five pm when the Doctor came out of his clinic with his last patient for the day.

Don heard him telling the middle aged lady,  
"Take care and wash the area daily. Now don't scratch. If the need is killing you, take deep breath and do not pay attention to it. Try doing other things to distract yourself, like walking or stretching. Do small exercises, it might help.  
And...and really very bad itch, take a shower, take pills and go to sleep.  
OK? It should go away after three days."

The middle aged lady nodded and went off.  
Don had to smile at the doctor's advice.

The doctor saw Don and said, "Hello, you are still here, our friend did not show up. I am going lock up now."

"Thanks doc, I'll be going off too." Don said goodbye and left the shelter.

He happened to turn around and saw a shadow by the side. He quickly went inside through one of the shelter's side door and stood there. He turned slowly and indeed there was a man limping towards the clinic.

He faintly heard Dr. Chandra's voice, "You are late and I am locking up for the day, my nurses have all gone home. You can come back next week."

"No, Doc, I want you to look at my leg now!" Logan demanded.

"If you had come earlier, it would be OK, but now I can't doctor you. I don't have the equipment and medicine, all gone back even bandages.

Sorry, you can come back with me to the hospital."

Logan got annoyed, "Look here, I was not that late, I told you I would come back, why don't you wait for me?"

"Sorry." Dr. Chandra said and he moved to lock the clinic.

Logan pushed at him to go in and Dr. Chandra started pushing back.

Don ran towards Logan; he didn't have time to get David. Logan was getting rough with Dr. Chandra and that prompted him to take action.

He ran the few hundred yards to get to him. Logan saw someone running towards him and that it was his nemesis.  
He turned and ran off. Don started chasing and then gave in, he didn't have the stamina. He stopped and pulled out his cell.

After a while Megan came on, "He was here, Megan, harassing Dr. Chandra to take a look at him. Dr. Chandra was going to lock up and he got rough with the doc. I ran to help the doc but Logan ran off, what? Oh to the direction of the park."

"Don, you stay put or rather you go home with your father and wait for our call. I'm calling LAPD to lend a hand. "

"Thanks Megan, keep me in the loop, will you?"

oooOoOoOooo

"Hey, Doc, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, young man thank you for coming to help."

"It's Don, Doc. OK, now next time you see him, make sure someone is in the room with you or call security, he's a wanted felon. He's the one that attacked my brother, Trixie and me. He's also wanted by the FBI in connection with a kidnapping case. So, you don't have to be nice to him, call the security if he comes near you. Understand?"

"Ah... yes, I understand, thank you very much."

After a while, they both went their way. Alan was waiting impatiently at the door for Don.  
"What took you so long?"

"Someone was trying to rough up the doc."

"And you went to help? You?"

"Dad, you don't understand."

"What I understand is that you are still recovering from your injuries. Donny, please don't do anything that might send you back to hospital again. You know and I know you don't really like that establishment or that joint as the doc very nicely put it."

Don looked at his dad, it was best not to argue. He was right anyway.  
He just said, "Let's go dad."

Alan turned and gave a wave to the people still inside the shelter and went off with Don to where he parked his car.  
Don asked his dad, "What's this with Matt Munro and Gene Pitney? Are those their real names?"

Alan chuckled and said, "Of course not, but really close enough. One of them is Matt Mackie and the other Gene Frasier, both are buddies and they always try something funny when lining up for their food. The regulars knew about their tactics and don't really care. It's the newcomers that get cheesed off with them.

One day they just kept carrying on with the ruckus and I shouted at them calling them Matt Munro and Gene Pitney, it worked and so whenever they were up to their funnies…." Alan shrugged his shoulders.

Don laughed, "That was a good one, Matt Munro and Gene Pitney, ha ha.  
Dr. Chandra happened to be a fan of Matt Munro and started singing 'Born Free'." Don told his dad about the doc and Matt Munro.

"Yea, he was one of the very nice ballad singers, pity he died so young, and if I'm not mistaken, he died at the age of 54. I, too like Born Free, but the very nice song was the James Bond song." Alan clicked his fingers,, "Ah. 'From Russia with Love, but your mom used to love 'Portrait of my Love.' "

They were both silent in their own thoughts, Don made a note to look for the song, 'Portrait of my love.'

They reached their car park lot and Alan was about to go in to get to his car, Don pulled him back and said, "Shhh, shhh."

They stood out of sight near a big truck and they saw a man surreptitiously looking around. He tried to tug open a black Honda's door. He turned and seeing no one around, he slipped his hand inside his coat and pulled out a long thin metal rod which he stuck inside through the gap on the top of the glass window.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Don asked his dad.

"He's stealing the car or lost his keys which doesn't seem likely as he looks suspicious."

"Let's wait and see, alright? I don't want you to say that I go rushing in for nothing.

"Hey, what are doing with my car?" A pregnant Mabel said came running towards the perp who was still trying to pry open her car using the metal rod.

"Oh geeze, dad, you go and stop her." Don said running towards the would-be car thief without giving his dad a chance to reply.

tbc..

_Thanks to my beta, Mikiss_


	4. Chapter 4

Don  
Chapter 4

"Hey, you, stop it!" Don ran up to him; he turned to Don, pulled out the pistol and pointed it at Don.

Meanwhile Alan had caught hold of Mabel and said, "Wait till Don gets rid of the carjacker. I didn't know you had a black Honda."

"Oh Alan, it's my husband's cousin's car, he's letting me use it when he's out of town. I'm lucky that you two are still here, else I wouldn't know what to do."

"Mabel, you don't do anything; just run back to the shelter or anywhere where there's people around. Get help but don't go near your car if you see somebody tampering with it, you hear? It's better to lose a car than your life."

They stood to one side and saw Don talking to the man.

"You don't want to do that, put that down and leave quietly. If I see you here again, LAPD will be after you."

"You busy body." He said and tried to swing the pistol towards Don.  
Don stepped one side and the gun hit the car with a twang,

"Hey! You stop that!" Mabel yelled at him; she wanted to run to her car but was pulled back by Alan, "Mabel.."

Don was distracted for a second and the next minute the pistol came down and whacked his hand. The edge drew a line on his hand but did not break the skin.  
Don winced and became angry.

'Oh shit, you are asking for it!" Don was quick. He swung a right hook and connected with the carjacker's face. He hit him again and this time he fell and hit the ground.

"Ow, ow…" he dropped the pistol and sat on the ground holding on to his face.

"Dad, called LAPD, tell them they have a carjacker in this parking lot." Don said rubbing his now throbbing hand and knuckles.

LAPD was called in, they took their statements, and cuffed the carjacker.

The Officer said that they would probably throw him in jail for one night and then let him off. Too much paperwork and he hadn't stolen anything yet.

Mabel thanked them, got into her car and they saw her drove off.

Alan asked Don, "Are You OK? This has been a very busy day for you. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to drag you here."

"It's OK, I get to meet the Doc, caught up with Megan and David, stopped a car thief, caught the false Logan and meeting with your friends at the Shelter. Dad, I would say this is the most productive day I've had in a long time."

His dad looked at him and said,  
"You are supposed to be resting, Donny and not chasing crooks and car thief." Alan shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah, OK. Let's go, I'm getting hungry."

"What do you want to eat? We can rustle up some sandwiches or go for Chinese take out."

Don opted for Chinese take out and they called Charlie and asked for his preference.

Charlie came home around 7.30pm which was just nice as Don and Alan was all ready to eat after their showers.

Charlie ran up the stairs two at a time and said, "Give me five."

"Five? He takes only five minutes to shower?"

Alan smiled indulgently and sat at the dining table waiting for his youngest.

Don was sipping his beer slowly. He was allowed only one and only during dinner time.  
Don had fought with his father about his beer intake and finally Alan gave in to allow him only one. Don had to take it else his father said he would lock all the beer away.

Don was still on mild medication until he had his final check with Dr. Stewart.

Charlie came down and soon they were eating Chow Mein, Fried Wantons, Shrimp balls in soup and fried rice and some spare ribs.

Charlie, munching on a spare rib, looked at Don when he noticed that Don still favoured his injured left hand.

"So how was today?"

"OK, met two pregnant sisters in laws, their in laws and lots of dad's old cronies and some matronly ladies."

"Wow, saw anyone you like?" Charlie asked popping a fried wanton into his mouth.

"Charlie, don't talk when your mouth is full, ask him what else happened there?" Alan prompted.

"What? Something happened?"

"Dr. Chandra was in the shelter, he got a free lunch, and he made some funny remarks which sounded like I was an ex-con."

Don proceeded to tell Charlie about Dr. Chandra's speech and both of them were laughing heartily until Alan had to stop them, he said, "Ask him what else happened."

"Gosh dad, I didn't know that going to the shelter with you meant that I need to report all to Charlie." Don complained.

"Well, tell him the juicy parts." Alan said.

"Huh, there's more to the Dr. Chandra's funny speeches, what else, one of the ladies …."

"Shut up!" Don said.

"No, the ladies all ogled at your brother, the men were quite jolly with him but the most interesting part was that "Logan was there too!"

"Don! You meant he followed you there?"

Alan suddenly realized that Logan was after Don. "Oh my...Donny! Logan was tracking you, it was not co-incidental that he was there, was it?"

Don looked at Charlie whose eyes were wide opened and his father who suddenly got worried.  
He'd worried too if Logan got to him when his father was there.  
He quickly said, "Logan was there, no not the real one. He got someone to dress like him and led Megan and David to a merry go round. Finally cornered him at the shelter. It took me a few seconds to notice that it was not him."

"How?"

"He didn't walk with a limp, nothing's wrong with his foot and he walked passed me without blinking an eye."

"Ha! What is this Logan up to?"

"Playing cat and mouse with us, so that he can move freely to do his dastardly thing."

"Trixie?"

They continued their dinner in silence and Charlie asked Don,  
"You've hurt your hand?"

Don looked up and saw this father and Charlie looking at him.  
"No, why do you ask?"

"You are favouring your left hand like it's still paining you."

"Donny, that man hit your hand didn't he?"

Charlie looked at his father, 'What man hit Don? What did you do today, seemed to be an exciting day, meeting ladies, catching Logan and meeting Dr. Chandra."

"It's nothing dad, that carjacker….."

"What carjacker? Dad?"

"OK, Ok, yeah a very busy day for me, besides all that I've got to chase the real Logan too."

"Don!" both of them was alarmed.

"He had an appointment with Dr. Chandra but he didn't turn up until the doctor started to lock up his clinic. He argued with the doc and demanded that the doc take care of him, I was going to get him when he saw me and he ran. I gave chase for a bit and then I gave up."

"Lucky you gave up, what if you had caught up with him; you were going to tackle him all by yourself?" Alan stared at Don.

"Dad, don't you think that I don't know. That's why I gave up and I called Megan to let her and David do the chasing."

"So, who whacked your hand?"

"The would be carjacker, he whacked me on the hand and I socked it to him twice ." Don stretched out his hand and showed them the bruised knuckles and the red line on his hand.

"Oh my, that looks painful, do you need to put something on it?" Charlie said pointing to the bruised knuckles.

"Nah, after all the hurts, this is nothing. Hey, how's your hand? Stitches out yet?"

"Yep, look." Charlie thought that Don was smart to redirect the attention to him before their dad went all papa bear on himself. "Satisfied?" He asked when Don took his hand to turn it right and left to look at two healing cuts on his hand.

Don nodded and smiled at Charlie, remembering how he was trying to help him but got cut himself. He touched his shoulder, then his cell rang.

Don looked at both of them and then excused himself and left the dinning room, "Yep, Eppes."

"Don, we were unable to locate him, we went round the park a few times, and he'd just disappeared. I've got LAPD to post someone on the premise.  
It was too late to go and check up the house, we'll do it tomorrow."

"OK Megan thanks. Yep, its late, go home both of you. Let me know if you have something to report tomorrow. If nothing else, I'll see you guys after 4 days. OK? Good Night then."

Don didn't want to eat anymore; he went to the chair in the sitting room and rested his eyes.

Alan came into the room, looking for him and found him asleep on the chair and he noticed that it was only 8.40pm so he let him sleep there and he put a light blanket over him.  
He then sat on his usual chair and took out his Sodoku book.

Charlie came in after the clearing up the leftovers, sat on the sofa and opened his laptop. His books and files with papers sticking out were on the floor.

His father looked at him and said, "Won't you be more comfortable doing all this on the dinning table?"

Charlie looked around him, "Yep, you might be right there, I don't want to disturb sleeping beauty over here with all the rustling."  
He proceeded to grab all at once, balancing it precariously on the laptop and slowly walked towards the dinning table.

Charlie went to the previous days' history to look for a site he was on and he saw that on the history of 3 days' ago, Three Gen was one of the sites; it must have been Don doing the search.

He had left his laptop on the table and Don got hold of it and was doing some work and after a very long time he was still at it and didn't want to stop even when his dad told him to.  
Alan had pulled Charlie aside and told him not the leave his laptop around for Don to use. He said Don should be resting to get better and not to use his energy on the laptop.

The next day he was careful not to let Don get his laptop and to avoid any more papa bear confrontation, Charlie took his laptop and put it under his bed, when he was not using it.

He clicked on The Three Gen Technology and went into the site. He read what was in it. This must have kept Don up for it was a very long and detailed history of the Company, of its present and past CEOs and also info on the current projects.

He went further, he went for more info on the current CEO, and he knew Don was looking for it. He came up with some interesting facts. He also went to the other sites that he knew of from his students; these sites were and From these sites you can practically get any news or pictures of the rich and famous from people of the film world and now currently the trend was a person from the Corporate World or anybody who is somebody.

He turned and wanted to tell Don, but he thought better of it. His father might not be pleased if he disturbed him now.  
After a while, he went into the sitting room to get a file, he saw that Don was still sleeping.

He stood there and looked at his brother and he saw that he was relaxed in his sleep and that it was good for him for the day must have worn him out.

"What?" Alan looked at Charlie staring at his sleeping brother.

"Nothing, why isn't he sleeping in his room?"

"Leave him, today must have tired him out. Let him rest here for a while. He looks very comfortable here."

Charlie nodded, took his file and went back to this work,

He went back and copied the articles with pictures and sent it on to his brother's and Megan's email instead of saving it on his laptop.  
He did some more research on it and copied a few of the gossip columnist's reports on it and did the same thing, sent it on to them both.

It was well over 12.30pm that he powered down his laptop, and left everything on the dinning table and clambered upstairs to his room.  
He was getting ready for bed when he vaguely remembered that his father had come into the dining room earlier on and tapped his shoulder, telling him something.

He was still thinking what his father said when he was brushing his teeth.

"Oh no! Oh gosh!"

He quickly ran downstairs.

tbc

_**My thanks to Miki for the beta.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Don  
Chapter 5

He was supposed to wake Don and get him to go and sleep in his bedroom.

He remembered now what his father had said earlier,  
"Charlie, I am going up now, your brother is still sleeping, so when you are ready to go, please wake him and get him to go up, alright? Charlie? You hear me?"

"Umm Ok…" he remembered putting out a hand to his father.

He had forgotten all about until he was brushing his teeth.

He went into the darkened room where the only lights came from the street, he went up to his still sleeping brother, "Don, hey Don... Sleeping time upstairs."

He shook him again and this time Don stirred, "hey, whatsamatter?"

"Upstairs, to your bedroom."

"Huh? You've finished your dinner?"

"Yep three hours ago, you fell asleep here around 9pm and its now way past midnight. Come on, up you go, before you turn into a pumpkin."

"Oh great, I felt like I just slept a while ago. Err, OK, Give me a hand up please."

"Hey! You're hot!"

" Um? Oh thank you dear bro, tell that to the ladies next time."

"No, joke, Don, you're hot." Charlie touched his forehead before he had a chance to move away.

"Yeah, yeah OK, was feeling a bit off just now. No problem, just go and get me my pills, please, don't disturb dad, OK?"

"Yea, hold on." Charlie went to the kitchen counter, found Don's bag of medicine and looked for the right pills for Don.

"Here, for fever." Charlie said and handed the pills with a glass of water for Don.

After that they went upstairs and Don pushed Charlie out of his room, when he followed Don in.  
"Thanks and you don't need to tuck me in, Nanny Charlie. Good night."

Charlie stood looking at the closed door, heard no crashing sound, satisfied and went back to his bedroom.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Bright and early next morning, Charlie whispered to his Dad before getting off to CalSci and he turned and saw his brother coming down the stairs clad in his old sweats, scratching his very tousled head.

"Morning Charlie hey thanks for last night. I'm OK now, you don't have to tell dad."

"Already did, have a good day and say hello to Cutie Pie for me. Bye, Dad, Don."  
Charlie then turned back and said to Don, "Hey, since you are going out, get a haircut, you need it."

"Yes, Nanny Charlie, anything else I must do while I'm out with dad?"

"Nothing, just enjoy yourself, cheers!"  
Charlie finally drove off

Alan looked at his eldest for any tell tale signs of fever and noticed that he looked OK and not flushed.

"I was just a bit tired out yesterday." Don mumbled and looked around,  
"Coffee?"

"Tea, this morning to be on the safe side."

"Dad…"

"Take it or leave it." Alan said pushing a cup of hot water and a teabag poised in the air.

"Take it, take it……"

Alan then took out the sugar bowl and a carton of milk for him.

"What do you want this morning, O number one sick son of mine?"

"Am not sick, I want pancakes please, thank you O father mine. Honestly dad, I'm feeling fine this morning."

"OK."

Just a little bit after eleven am, Alan said they had better make a move to get to the hospital before the lunchtime crowd got clogged on the roads.

When they had arrived at the hospital, they met up with Clara, they chatted a bit and Clara told them that Mrs. Cameron had a mild infection and Dr. Stewart wanted her to stay a bit longer in the hospital.

Alan said he would 'hang' around and chat with some friends while Don visited Trixie.

Don went to the Gift Shop to get his usual balloon for Trixie.  
He talked to Chandler for a while before going in.

"Hi there Pixie, how are you today?" Don said coming into the room with a Floating Balloon with a picture of a bear.

"Hello Don, thank you it's a lovely balloon." She said accepting the balloon from him and automatically tied it together with all the other colourful bear balloons that Don had given her.

"Why the sour face? Oh. I know your mommy is not leaving the hospital yet."

"Yes, but I am so bored. I want to go home."

"You have read all your books?"

"Yes and re-reading some."

"Oh dear, then you are really, really bored. How about we do something today?"

"Yes?"

"O.k.… how about this? Spend a day with me and my dad, we'll have you back here around nine pm on condition that your mother is agreeable to this." Don said looking at her.

Trixie was so happy that she jumped up and clung to Don's neck and she kissed him on his cheek.

Don was happy for her exuberance, but then he cautioned her and said, "That is, if only your mother allows only. Shall we ask her?"

"Yeeeessss!" Trixie was ecstatic. She ran to her mother's bedside and she took her hand, "Mommy…. Mommy."

Mrs. Cameron opened her eyes and looked at her daughter, "My darling, what's it?"

"Don said….."

"Hello Mrs. Cameron, how are you today?"

"Not too bad, a bit of set back though and Dr. Stewart wanted me to stay for another 3 days. Trixie is obviously not happy about this."

"I have a suggestion and I need your approval. I would like to take Trixie out for the day and I'll bring her back at night. My father and I will be with her. Can I have your permission to do that?"

"That'll be troubling you and your dad."

"No, I... we like to do that, it's no trouble."

"Thank you, you all are very kind to my Trixie. Trixie, would you like to go out with Don for the day?"

"Yes, Mommy, yes!"

"OK then off you go and listen to Mr. Eppes and Don and behave yourself, alright?"

"Yes mommy, but will you be alright on your own?"

"Yes, I'll be alright on my own, I'll probably sleep the whole time. Now be a good girl and go, mommy wants to sleep. Thank you Don."

"You're welcome, we'll be back before 9pm. Trixie, maybe you might like to bring a change of clothes and you could take a shower in Charlie's house?"

"OK, you wait for me; I'll go and pack some clothes."

Don had to smile at Trixie, he sat down and waited for her, Mrs. Cameron had already fallen asleep. Poor thing she's still looked very weak and washed out. Where is that husband of hers? He thought.

"I'm ready." Trixie said carrying her backpack.

Don took it from her and they went out, Chandler wanted to follow but Don said it would be better if he stayed behind to look after Mrs. Cameron, Chandler nodded.

"Good bye Chandler, thank you for looking after my mother."

"You're welcome, Miss. Enjoy yourself with Agent Eppes."

"I will, thank you."

Don went up to Clara and told her that he would be taking Trixie out for the day and should be back before nine pm.

Don then asked her when would Dr. Stewart remove Trixie's cast.  
Clara said most probably tomorrow for they have checked her arm and it showed that the bones had already fused together.

Don said that it was good news and said he would be in tomorrow to be with her when they removed the cast. Clara smiled and said that he was better than her own father.

That made Don quite uncomfortable. He said nothing and wished her a good day and went to Trixie who was waiting while the adults talk.

They met Alan by the receptionist desk near the entrance of the hospital. Alan was talking to the lady receptionist he had made friends with while Don was in hospital.

"Dad, we've got Trixie for the whole day, we'll bring her back here before 9pm."

"And how's that?"

"Her mom's got a slight infection and staying on for another three days and little miss here is getting very, very bored. " Don said looking at her.

"Then let's go and not waste time." Alan said and walking ahead of them.

Trixie laughed and it was pleasant to hear her laughing.

Don felt that this little girl has a place in his heart and that he felt the need to protect her no matter what.

He felt strange for this little girl had her own parents, he must ask his dad if he had felt so protective towards him and Charlie.

Don smiled at her and gripped her hand a little tighter and she did the same.

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Near the Hospital entrance, the workers were sweeping the leaves off the sidewalk; there was a worker who stood at the side looking at the two men and the little girl.  
He was very interested in the three of them; he walked near to another cleaner, "Hey that little girl looks very happy to be out of the hospital."

"She's from the 2nd floor, don't think she's leaving though. I heard Clara the nurse talking to them and said that her mother's staying for another three days. Maybe she's going out for a walk with them. Hey, why are you so nosy? Go and do your work."

The limping man went off smiling..

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

The three of them stood next to Alan's car and Alan took out his key and before he pressed the remote, he asked Trixie,  
"Now where do you want to eat? Pecos? MacDonald's or Pizzeria?" Alan asked Trixie, naming the fast food joints nearby that parents usually took their children.

"Pecos, please I like to eat their tacos and thank you." Trixie replied looking at Alan.

Alan nodded and pressed the remote, the car gave a beep sound and Don opened the back door and helped Trixie up. He put down her backpack next to her and he bent in to help her strap in, tweaked her nose a bit and closed the car door.  
He was about to open his passenger door, he saw a package on the ground just below the passenger side next to the front tire.

His heart gave a jolt and instincts kicked in.  
"Dad….dad…. don't, don't start the car."

tbc..

_My thanks to Mikiss for the beta_


	6. Chapter 6

Don   
Chapter 6

"Dad, get out of the car."

"What? What are you talking about, Donny? Why?"

Don's first concern was getting his dad and Trixie out of the car as quickly as possible.  
He gave his dad a silent plea, Alan looked Don's face, took off his safety belt and without a glance ran out of the car.  
He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he turned to look for Don once he was at the hospital's entrance.

Don quickly opened the door that he just closed on Trixie, Trixie was ready for him, and she had already unbuckled her belt and was hanging on to her backpack.  
In Don's mind, she was one heck of a smart girl. She knew the urgency.

Don scooped her up and ran following his father.

He put Trixie down and told his father to hold on to her no matter what.

He knew somehow that Logan was in this. He had a suspicion that the package was his work.  
Whether it was the real thing or not, caution was top priority here.

He took out his cell and pressed the number one on the keys and it automatically went into caller mode for Megan's number.  
While waiting for Megan to pick up her cell, he started looking towards the entrance of the hospital, he did not see anyone suspicious or anyone lurking around and after a while, Megan's voice came on.

"Megan, where are you? I have a spot of problem here.

I'm in the hospital parking lot, the one directly in front of the hospital's entrance.  
While on the way out, I noticed a package underneath my dad's car. No, I'm not near it. We got out; yeah can you please get the LAPD people here, thank you. See you."

Don went nearer. Lucky it was noon and no one was going into the car park just yet.  
Most of the visitors were taking this time to visit their loved ones in the hospital.  
He stood at a distance and kept a lookout just in case anyone wanting to get to their cars.  
He saw a car coming into the parking area; he quickly ran to it and put out a hand to stop it.

"Please go the other way."

"Hello Don Eppes, how are you doing today? Why are you directing traffic here?"

"Oh Dr. Chandra, can you please go the other way, this way is closed to traffic, we have a slight problem here."

"Oh, you are working for the hospital now? Why?"

'Oh gosh, am I going to have to explain everything?' Don was getting nervous, he was not near his father's car but if the thing should go off, he preferred not to be around and he can't get this many words doctor out of the way.

"Doc, please go the other way? Please?"

"Oh dear now how am I going to park, my place is there, if I go the other way, I might not find a place for my car. I need to park now, already, I run late. Move aside young man, just let me park and we go in together."

"DOCTOR!"

"Oh gosh, you must not get angry, come and see me afterwards, if you feel not so good, see you are sweating."

"Doctor, just wait, wait…..don't go forward."

Just then the hospital security came running out and at the same time the police sirens were heard in the background. He saw two LAPD patrol cars coming into the hospital's entrance.

"Oh my goodness, you calling for help, I will go, no need call for police."  
Dr. Chandra got nervous and he wanted to start his car.

Don felt he was directing traffic, one hand holding out to Dr. Chandra to get him to stop and the other hand waving the LAPD patrol cars forward.

"No, No, young man let me go first, they can wait."

"Doctor, hold your horses!" Don was getting angry.

He waited for the patrol cars, they came nearer and Don flagged them down and soon two police officers from one car came up to him and Don knew one of them.

He came up and shook hands with Don and Don explained the situation to them and the hospital's two security personnel.  
The other police officer then went off to inform the other police officers in the second police car.

Don went up to the doctor and said, "Sorry Dr. Chandra, you really need to move to the other side, you can't come this way, there is something underneath my father's car that the police need to take care of."

"What do you have underneath your father's car? Err…something dead? I can look into it for you."

"No, thank you doc, we do not know what it is, can you now please move away?"

"OK, finish holding my horses?"

"Er? Oh, yes, you can move now, backup and turn the other way. Thank you doc for er…holding your horses." Don said with a great relief.

Don stood there until the Doctor had reversed his car and went to the other parking area.

"Whew!" Don muttered, no Charlie used to laugh at the Doc's way of speaking.

Don left it to the police and the hospital security to see that the oncoming cars did not use this particular parking lot.

By this time a crowd was gathering round the entrance of the hospital to see what was happening.

It was while waiting for Megan's team and the bomb disposal unit that Don left the car park and walked back to the hospital entrance. He was now hot and upset. No wonder the Doc said he was sweating.

He sat down and Trixie left her seat and clambered on the seat next to him.  
"Are you alright Don?" Trixie asked and held out a wad of tissues she took from her backpack to Don.

Alan sat the other side of him, "Don?"

"Sorry, I'm alright, just hot. You saw me talking to the good Dr. Chandra?  
He didn't want to give up his parking space and he… he..."

Don started laughing, "Gosh Dad, next time should there be a situation involving Dr. Chandra, I'll delegate you to talk to him."  
He shook his head and he hugged Trixie to him and took the tissues from her.  
"My pixie, sorry for all that, I am not cuckoo but Dr. Chandra makes me cuckoo."

Trixie laughed and Don said, "I told him there's something underneath your car and he asked if it was something dead and he offered to take a look at it."

Trixie giggled and said, "Maybe he thought there was a dead cat or something that the car ran over."

"Trixie……" Alan admonished her and looking at Don, who had gone quiet all of a sudden.

"Don, Donny?"

'Er... Dad, just thinking what would have happened if we've driven over the thing underneath the car."

"So you think it's a bomb?" Alan whispered softly, not wanting Trixie to hear.

Don looked out when he heard the sirens again, this time it was Megan's SUV and the bomb disposal unit following behind.

"Not sure, Megan's in charge and she'll inform me."

Alan smiled when he heard Don said, that.  
"Good." Alan said.  
He was worried that Don would go out and take charge of things; he was a bit surprised that he came back in and sat down.

Don wanted to go out but he was worried about Trixie, Logan was somewhere around this hospital and what he wanted was to go out and drag him out in the open.

He hugged Trixie to him again and smiled at her and said, "Well, Pixie, sorry that your day out is spoiled by all this."

"No problem, we are getting a bit of excitement here really." She smiled at him.  
" We'll wait for a while and see what happens next shall we? Maybe we get to go to Pecos yet."

"Hello there young man!"

"Oh gosh…"

"Young man."

Don stood up and waited for the Doctor, for he was still a few yards away, Don saw come coming towards him with his coat flapping.

"Doctor Chandra."

"You made me walked a long, long way from that parking lot."

"Sorry about that Doctor, couldn't be helped." Don lowered his voice and said,  
"We suspected that there was a bomb next to my father's car."

"What! A bomb! Yaiiiie! Why didn't you tell me? "

"Shh…shhh."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have immediately turned my tail."

"Yes, but you'll be screaming like you did just now."

"Of course, if you say it was a Bomb!"

"Shhh. Shhh... the police and the bomb disposal are taking care of it. Can you please not shout the word, we do not want to panic the rest of the people here."

"Yes, yes, sorry, I understand now, you want to do it quietly and not loudly for people to hear."

"Do it quietly? Oh yes, thanks for your understanding."

"Hello there Mr. Eppes." Dr. Chandra suddenly saw Alan and he greeted him, then turned to Don again.  
"Er... how come you are here when you have already sprung out?'

"Oh... OK I am springing this young lady out for the day."

"Oh, I see, taking your little girl out."

Trixie was indignant, she got down from her chair and stood up straight and faced Dr.Chandra and told him.

"Dr. Chandra, please know that I'm not his little girl, Don is not my father, my father is in China. Don is my friend, my very good friend and I am spending a day with my very good friend and HIS father, Alan."

Alan was looking at Trixie with amusement and making eye contact with Don, who smiling too at his father.

Dr. Chandra looked mortified and he was struck speechless by Trixie.

Alan came to the rescue, "Yes, my dear, Dr. Chandra knows that Don's not your father, it's just a figure of speech. You are a little girl after all."

Dr. Chandra quickly said, "Yes, yes, I know, I know…. You have a good day with your friend. OK… Good morning everyone, I run late again." With that the good doctor quickly walked away.

They all sat down again, this time Trixie turned to Don, "Are you my very good friend?"

Don looked over her head to his father who was amused by Trixie; he felt Trixie tugged his hand, waiting for his answer.

Don looked at her and said, "Yes, my impish Pixie, I am your good friend."

Trixie smiled at him and said, "Thank you Don. I am also your very good friend."

Megan came in after thirty minutes.

Don stood up and went to her, "So, was it a bomb?"

tbc...

_My thanks to Mikis for the beta_


	7. Chapter 7

Don  
Chapter 7

"Yes, it's da bomb!" Megan put out her hand and then she got serious, "The bomb disposal got it and the funny thing is that the timer stopped.

The BDU took it apart and we are taking it back to the lab to check for prints and don't be surprised if this was a present from Logan."

"Yea, I think so too. Well, he stopped the bomb from going off, I wonder why."

"Don, he could be still around here, you think?"  
What was his motive? Is that a warning or what?"

"Mm maybe he stopped it when he saw Trixie with us? But how?  
Unless….unless he was watching us.  
Megan, can you get LAPD to go round the hospital grounds again, I think he might be still lurking around. I'm afraid he might do something else."

"Alright, I'll have a word with Officer Leslie; he's the one you talked to just now?"

"Yep, I knew his brother way back in Quantico."

"Oh, where's he now?"

"Up there." Don said pointing upwards, "A hostage situation gone bad. It's been some years now."

"Sorry. I'll have a talk with Leslie now." Megan said.

"Hey, Megan thanks for everything." Don nodded at her.

"No problem, waiting for you to get back to work, so I can hand over everything to you" Megan grinned.  
She wanted to tell him what they found in Logan's house but that could wait.  
She walked out to the entrance and spoke to Officer Leslie of LAPD.

Megan came back to Don, who was waiting at the entrance for her,  
"Your dad's car is safe now. Go on and enjoy your day with your girl." Megan smiled widely and quickly went over to Trixie's side. She sat beside her and hugged her.  
"Hello Alan." She greeted Alan over Trixie's head.

"Hello Megan. Thank you."

"You're welcome, it's our job. Hey missy, you alright?"

Trixie nodded her head, she smiled widely and asked, "Megan, we are going to Pecos for lunch, you wanna join us?"

"Oh ho... Inviting guests, are you missy? Have you asked your er… Don? Maybe now he had other plans."

"Alan, are we still going to Pecos?" Trixie asked Alan for Don had not come back and was walking towards Colby at the entrance of the hospital.

"Yes, we are and you can invite Megan and others to join us." Alan graciously told her.

Don came back shortly, "OK we are ready to go, join us Megan, David and Colby are coming. Pecos on Figueroa St near Downtown.. See you there."  
Megan and Trixie were laughing.

"What? I've said something funny?"

"No, and thank you, we'll see you there." Megan said.

Trixie got out of the chair and automatically went to hold Don's hand much to the amusement of Megan and Alan.  
Alan shrugged his shoulders and he stood back while Don went off with Trixie.  
Alan turned to Megan and said confidentially, "Megan, umm I wonder if Trixie is a bit too attached to Don."

"Don't worry, Alan, it's a bit of hero worship and father figure."

"No, Megan that's where you're wrong." Alan went on and told her about what happened when Dr. Chandra implied that Trixie's was Don's little girl.

Megan laughed and said jokingly, "Here's your future daughter in law, Alan."

"Oh my goodness, you think that too?"

Megan looked at Alan with open mouth.

"No, no, Megan joking….joking."

Megan linked her arm with Alan's and they walked towards the entrance,  
"You know Alan, in India, young girls marry at the tender age of thirteen and they do not marry boys, they marry men."

"Megan….."

"Well, you can ask Amita, she'll tell you its true."

"Megan..."

"OK, Ok, just letting you know. Come on, Don must be wondering what happened. I think in China they have child brides too."

Alan looked at Megan and shook his head, Megan laughed.

Megan left Alan to join Don and Trixie and she went off to where she parked her SUV.  
David and Colby were hanging around still talking to the LAPD officers.

They arrived at the Pecos restaurant and it was fairly crowded and they managed to get a big table for the six of them.

Soon Colby, David and Megan arrived while Don and Trixie were perusing the menu.  
They found out that they not only served tacos, they also served American hamburgers and other salads and soups.

Don told them that Miss Cameron wanted tacos and asked them what they wanted. Colby very nicely said it was OK with him, tacos would be fine.  
The rest agreed and finally Don made the choice of tacos for everyone.

They all agreed that they will have three combo plates of tacos with combination of beef, chicken, grilled fish with side dishes zucchini, corn and string beans. They chose three salsas, all mild but Colby wanted a hot one. David said he'd preferred the honey chipotle.

Don changed to two mild salsas and added honey chipotle for David and the fearsome one salsa arbol for Colby.  
Before the tacos came all of them had a small bowl of soup as a starter.

Don asked if they wanted anything else but all of them shook their heads and Megan quipped, "If we eat too much, we'll fall asleep at our desks and our boss may not like it."

There were smiles all around, the team was referring to Don but Trixie didn't know that, she said, "Megan you are the boss, so if you fall asleep, I'm sure David and Colby wouldn't mind."

Soon everyone was laughing and Megan hugged her and whispered, "The boss here is Don, Missy."

Trixie looked at Don made a 'O' with her mouth and all of them laughed.

David sat next to Don and while waiting for the food, Don turned to David and asked if they had found anything in Logan's house.  
Don knew that Megan would have been there in the morning but didn't have time to tell him what happened.

David told him that when they went to the house in the morning, they found that the yellow tape was torn apart and someone had been inside the house. They found leftover food and evidence that someone had slept there.

He also said that they had to call in the bomb disposal Unit for they found some highly inflammable materials and some other materials that used to make small bombs or fireworks.

David told Don that they were able to catch the bomb disposal guys before they left and got them to follow them to the hospital after the Logan house job.

He also informed Don that they had been processing the place for two hours and after they had collected the things from the house, they had resealed the place and this time they had installed a lock on the door.

Don threw in a question or two and said he'll be back in the office in two days' time.

They had spent the one hour enjoying themselves with the food and soon Megan, Colby and David had to leave. Megan told Don that she would call regarding the homemade bomb.

After lunch, Don and Alan took Trixie to a bookshop and Don told her to get the books that she wanted to read.

Alan went over to the Magazine section to look out for the latest Sodoku book and Don went with Trixie.

Trixie went to the Science Fiction and if Don was surprised he said nothing.

She picked out two of Terry Goodkind's latest books and turned to Don,  
"You have to pay for me, I'll get back the money from Mommy."

"No problem, go ahead and choose more. I know you read quite fast."

"OK, then I'll get the whole set which is 4 books."

"Sure you want only four?" Trixie nodded and Don took the books from her.

"I'll get it for you." Don said.

"No, thank you Don, my mommy can buy it for me."

"Trixie, it's OK."

"Thank you Don."

Don took her books and together with her they went to the cashier's counter. He found his father at the counter, waiting to pay.  
He told his father to give the book to him and he put the Sodoku book together with Trixie's books and paid for it.

"Wow, Trixie, you read those books? Isn't it a bit tough for you?" Alan asked taking the paper bag containing the books while Don waited for his credit card slip.

"No, Alan, it's not difficult, I've been reading for a year now and I find it very interesting. If there are words are too difficult, I'll look it up on on my laptop."

Alan raised his eyebrow, 'ummm she has a laptop?, oh dear what happened to the good ole dictionary?' , and said to her, "that's great."

When they came out of the bookshop, Don asked her if she had any special place she wanted to go or any show that she wanted to watch.  
Trixie said that she would like to go home and spend the day with them in Charlie's house.

Trixie played on the old piano in Charlie's house; both Alan and Don were amazed at her talent.  
She played a few pieces by memory for both of them and then she turned and said, "I'm sorry, I'm not very good, I have not been practicing for almost a month now."

Alan and Don disagreed with her, they told her that she was very good; she then told them that she started playing around four and she also stopped playing for sometime during that period.

Don knew it must be after the time she was kidnapped and he said nothing.

What she said next surprised Don.

She told Don that she would teach him a simple piece so that he could practice.

Don looked at his father and said, "You've told her?"

"No, Donny no, I did no such thing."

"No, Don, don't blame Alan, it was Amita who told me about you and Charlie playing the piano when you were small and that recently you started playing again."

"Yes, but it was my mother's composition and it's a simple piece." Don searched the pile of music notes and showed it to her.

Trixie took it and looked at Don, "Can I?"

"Please, go ahead; you probably played it like my mom." Don said, looking at his father.

She played it beautifully; she played it twice since it was a very short piece.

She was just a carefree girl enjoying herself, she was relaxed with them, the weather had cooled down a bit and Don suggested that they go and sit by the Koi pond.

They played a game of naming the Koi and she gave the fishes fanciful names.  
She said it was the names of the Knights of the Round Table.  
There were King Arthur, Sir Lancelot, Sir Galahad, Sir Gawain and so forth.

They both had a good time by the pond, arguing and laughing.

Later Alan brought out some muffins and lemonade for both of them and he was pleased that Trixie was bringing laughter to Don.

Alan seldom see Don so happy and carefree and especially with a kid.  
Trixie must have spun some magic on him.

Trixie soon tired out and she took a nap in Don's room. It was around 6 pm that Don got her to wake up.

He told her to take a shower before they went for dinner. Trixie took her backpack and told Don that her packet of 'shower-dri' was at the side pocket.

He took out a piece, and simply put it over her hand and tied it off on top of her cast. This way it will prevent the cast from getting wet, then came the awkward part.

He was a bit embarrassed after helping her to take off her outer clothing.

Trixie saved him by getting him to call Alan to her.  
Alan came and Don left Trixie to his dad.

Alan did the trick by wrapping her first in a towel and helped her wriggle out of her inner clothing.

Alan turned on the shower and left all the things on the chair for her.  
He told her to come out the same way after shower.

Soon a very wet Trixie came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped round her body.  
Alan took another towel to dry her wet curly locks and after rubbed her all over her body with the towel wrapped round her.  
He then slipped on an inner tee over her body and did the same with her undies, all done and he pulled away the wet towel and plastic covering her cast.  
He then helped her with her pants and pulled a flowered Tee over her head.

"There you go, all done and clean and nice. Do you have a comb?"

"Yes."

"Well go down and get Don to comb your curly locks for you. He's good at it."

"Thank you very much Alan." Trixie said and hugged him.

"Well, OK go down, I'll take care of the bathroom and I'll put your clothes in a plastic and get it down to you later."

"OK, thanks." Trixie went down to look for Don.

She saw Don at the piano, playing a simple piece, she went and sat down beside him and she played with two fingers accompanying him.

Don smiled and tried to catch up and soon it was in a fast tempo.

They stopped and Trixie held out her comb to Don, "Please."

Don took the comb and slowly combed out her curly locks.

Don gave a call to Charlie and asked him what time they should go and meet up with him and Amita for dinner.  
He reminded him not too late for he needed to take 'cutie-pie' back to the hospital.

Charlie suggested that they meet up at a restaurant near CalSci, so that he and Amita need not travel far for they were still working on a project.  
He then gave the name and directions to Don and the time to meet.

After their respective showers, they were ready and on the way to meet Charlie and Amita at the restaurant.

During dinner Trixie told them about her school and her love for music when she was a very young girl.  
Almost all looked at her with huge smiles on their faces.  
Trixie stopped eating and looked at them, "Ok, Ok, I'm not so old now but when I was much younger."

"Well how old are you now?" Charlie asked her.

"I'm going to be ten this coming February." She said.

"Oh now you are only nine."

"Nine plus." She said.

"OK nine plus."

She pulled at Amita's hand and Amita bent down her head to her level and she whispered to Amita which made her smile.  
_//I didn't want Don to think that I am a little girl// she had whispered to Amita._

"Yes, Trixie, I understand." She then whispered to her.

Trixie smiled at her and said, "Thank you.,"

"What was that all about?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, it's a girl's thingy, nothing to do with you boys."

Trixie laughed.

Trixie enjoyed herself very much with the Eppes and Amita and Don promised her that they would go out again soon.

Trixie had announced at the table that the next time the dinner will be on her. That got them laughing.  
"It's alright Pixie, you don't have to treat us to dinner." Dan said ruffling her curly hair.

"No, No, it's OK I can just tell them who I am and we don't need to pay them.  
We'll go to my mother's family restaurant. The WCR, the food there is very nice."

"Oh yea, your mom's a Whitney of the Whitney Classical Restaurants isn't it" Charlie asked her.

"Yes."

"Who is running the restaurant now?"

"The restaurant has a manager who sees to everything."

"Your mother's family has no one else to run the restaurant?" Charlie asked.

"I have two other uncles and an aunt, they do not run it because they do not live in America."

"So where do they live?"

"Let me see, uncle Bob is in Switzerland, my aunt Cheryl is living in Italy and another Uncle, Uncle Tom is married to a Japanese lady and they have a WCR in Tokyo. He is the only uncle running a restaurant. The others are not.

Uncle Bob in Switzerland is a Doctor and he runs a clinic with his wife, my aunt Mary who is also a Doctor.

My aunt Cheryl is an artist in Italy, she's not married. I would introduce you to her, Don but she's too old for you."

That got all of them laughing and Alan got interested, "How old is she then"

"Forty-five, my mum is forty seven and my other uncles are in their fifties."

"Well, I'd say forty five is not too old, my dear girl, it's just that you are young, very young that's why you'd say forty five is old."

"I'm not that young." She said, looking at her drink.

"No, no, not that young but you are not old either. Do you know how old am I?" Amita asked Trixie.

"You're twenty five years old." Trixie said.

"Well, now how do you know that?"  
"I guess." She said and she pulled Amita down again and whispered something to her. Amita tried not to laugh but she could not control herself, she started laughing.  
_//I wish I was twenty years old and not ten.// Trixie said._

"Hey, not fair, share the joke." Charlie said.

Amita pulled Charlie to her and she whispered in his ear and Charlie smiled.  
//She wished she was older… you know what that mean?// Amita had whispered to Charlie and Charlie knew.

Don looked at his dad and Alan said, "Kids!"

"My goodness, that's why your mother has no one visiting her," Don said.

"My mother told my dad not to let them know."

"Why and where is your dad?"

Tbc.

_**Thanks to my beta Mikis**_


	8. Chapter 8

Don   
Chapter 8

Trixie shrugged her shoulders and then she said, "My daddy is always with his business, even though he loves me, us, he always put his business first."

Trixie was sad when she said that and Don just put his arm round her shoulders, "Maybe your dad is really very busy with his business. His business involved big projects and it really needed his attention."

Don looked over to Charlie, asking for his help.

"Er... yes, Trix, I heard that Three Gen Tech is now involved in one of China's largest Dam project. It does really require your father's full attention.  
Just recently, I read somewhere that they had some problems, one part of the dam cracked and before they could do anything, two workers fell to their death."

"Charlie!" both Alan and Don exclaimed.

Amita punched him on his shoulder, "Ow… ow… oh...oops sorry." 

Don stared at Charlie and asked in a whisper, "Where did you get that news?"

Charlie whispered back, "I went to the site, err... Don you did not look at your e-mail? There are some articles that I've sent to you and Megan. She didn't say anything?"

"When did you send it?"

"Err the day after you came back from the shelter, you were sleeping in the sitting room after dinner?"

"Two days ago? No, I haven't had a chance to check my e-mail; obviously Megan didn't read her e-mail either. What's it about?"

Charlie made a sign and a finger pointing to Trixie and Don kept quiet.

Charlie continued in a chirpy mood,  
"Hmm, the WCR, Amita, we've been there once before didn't we?"

"Yeah, we were giving a dinner to a departing Professor. She was going to follow her husband to Shanghai. Professor Hany Master James. Hany is now in the Shanghai Uni, teaching English Literature to Chinese and Foreign students. She emailed me a few weeks ago asking me for some of the reference material from our CalSci Lib. I directed her to the librarian." Amita said.

"You don't say!"

Everyone looked at Trixie.  
"You don't say? Pixie?" Don asked.

"Hany Honey is Jimbo's wife. Jimbo is my daddy's right hand man in Shanghai." Trixie said, looking at Don and she continued, "Of course she was the one who suggested WCR?" Trixie looked at Amita who nodded her head.

"HH's sister is the Head Chef in WCR." She concluded.

"Well, well, small world." Amita commented, "Why do you call Hany, Honey?"

"Well, Mommy told me that in the beginning when Jimbo was dating her, he used to call her his Hany and mommy said they, meaning daddy and she thought it was H.O.N.E.Y. - Honey.

Only later they knew it was Hany short for Hannah. The joke was they started calling her Jimbo's Hany Honey. So sometimes we call her HH too."

"Oh, I must tell Hany that I knew her husband's boss's daughter." Amita said.

"Oh, can you please send her my regards and tell her that I missed her very much." Trixie said.

"Alright, when I email her, I'll tell her."

Trixie said, "Thanks Amita. l still want to give you all a treat."

"OK, we'll talk about that later." Don said and then he took out his cell and said, "Excuse me for a minute."

He walked out of the glass door of the restaurant and he gave a call to Chandler.

"Chandler, Don Eppes here. Yes, I like to inform you that I'll be bringing Trixie back a bit later. Yeah, still at the restaurant. Umm I think should be around ten thirty-ish. OK, great, thanks you let him know. Good Night to you then."

Don asked the waiter for the bill and later he came back and said that it was already paid, Don was annoyed and looked at Charlie.

Charlie put out his hands, "Don't blame me."

"Don't worry about it Don, I get a discount."

Don said nothing, but graciously accepted it and thanked Amita very nicely.

Amita said, "Next time you want to come here, let me know, I'll book and she will give you a fair discount too."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks Amita."

Alan and Trixie thanked her for the dinner and the Charlie said,  
"Amita, can you take my car and take Dad home? I'll drive Dad's car and go with Don to send Trixie back to the hospital."

Don was pleased with the arrangement; he could see that his Dad was tired. He didn't want him to drive the long distance to the hospital and back. He knew his dad would not surrender the car keys to him.

Alan had forbidden Don to drive until he had seen the doctor for his last checkup.

Alan told Charlie that it was not necessary, told him that he could send Amita home himself, he would take care of taking Don and Trixie to the hospital.

"Dad, no, it's a bit distant, let Charlie drive your car and Amita will send you home."

Alan didn't want to argue with his sons and knowing their good intentions, he said,  
"Then it's OK, I'll send Amita home and then I'll go home. You two carry on and take Trixie back to the hospital. Go on now... see that poor girl is almost sleeping on her feet."

That made Trixie giggled, "How can I sleep on my feet?"

"You can, Charlie always does it." Don said smiling at her.

"No, I don't. Well, sometimes." Charlie said and that made her laugh.

"OK, Ok, children, no more, it's late, let's go." Alan said.

They made their way to the parking lot and Don went to fetch Trixie's things from his father's car and after a round of goodnights, theyleft.

Don sat with Charlie and Trixie on the backseat.

Charlie waited till his father went off and he went the other direction towards the hospital.

Charlie parked the car, almost at the same spot where the bomb had been placed and Don felt a bit eerie.  
Charlie didn't know about the mornings' happening in the parking lot yet.

After the car stopped, he turned to Trixie and saw that she was already asleep.  
Charlie offered to carry her in, but Don said it was alright, he could do it.

Don carried Trixie inside and Charlie followed along with her backpack and a paper bag containing her books, he held the door opened for Don.  
Don saw that Mrs. Cameron was sleeping and he walked in quietly and put Trixie on her bed, took off her shoes and covered her with a blanket and was about to go off when, he heard "Thank you very much Don."

Don got startled and realized it was Mrs. Cameron.  
"You're welcome; we enjoy having her with us. She was very entertaining." He smiled at her.  
He wished her a goodnight and told her that he would come again tomorrow morning.

Mrs. Cameron thanked him again and wished him a goodnight.

Charlie was still standing at the door, he held out Trixie's belongings to him.  
Don looked at him, 'Hey why didn't you come in?"

Charlie shook his head.  
Don took it from him and went inside the room again and placed the things on the chair next to Trixie's bed.

He had a word with Chandler's replacement, Sam, and told him what happened this morning at the parking lot and told him to be extra vigilant for the night.  
He nodded and told Don that he knew about it from Chandler.

Don then went off with Charlie walking beside him.  
Charlie questioned him about the morning's activities; he had overhead him telling the bodyguard.

Don told him what had happened earlier on and they were almost at the car, when suddenly a figure came rushing out.

Don quickly pulled Charlie to him and he faced the intruder.

He had a ski mask on and he swung a bat at both of them and Charlie shouted, "Don!"  
tbc...

_My thanks to Mikis for the beta._


	9. Chapter 9

Don  
Chapter 9

Don escaped the first assault of the bat by mere centimeters; he could feel the rush of air near his face.

Don was getting angry, he was fed up of being the victim, he caught hold of the bat as it came down again, "You'd better vamoose before I call the cops, I have no quarrel with you. Who put you up to it?"

Charlie standing by the side, called out, "Don, be careful. Look out!"  
Don turned slightly and the masked attacker took the advantage and pushed Don away, but Don held on to one end of the bat and they both wrestled for it.

Charlie meanwhile looked around but he could not find a stick or a stone from the ground, but in his hand he had his bunch of keys.

He took his keys and tried to stab the man struggling with Don and found that he was not an easy target.  
Don saw Charlie very near to the attacker, he doubled his strength and managed to push the attacker away and put his back very nicely facing Charlie.  
He was a clear target now, Charlie went for him and he managed to punch the attacker's shoulder with his bunch of keys, the man gave a shout of pain.

He now turned to Charlie and Don quickly he pulled at the bat so that he would be between the attacker and Charlie.

The man was stronger and he managed to get back the bat. Don rushed at the attacker when he swung his bat again. This time the bat connected with his shoulder just before Don jumped him and they went down to the ground.

Charlie turned and ran back to the hospital and shouting for "Security!"

A man in uniform came running to him, "Quickly please someone is attacking my brother."

Charlie didn't wait for him but ran back to where Don and the attacker were.

Don was on the ground trying to ward off the bat, he gave a mighty push and the attacker rolled away when he heard running footsteps.

He rolled away from Don and scrambled to his feet and took off.

Don laid on the ground panting, Charlie came up to him and dropped on to his knees.  
"Don, are you alright?"

"Yes, give me a hand up."

"Sir, do you want me to call Security?" the tall thin Hispanic man who ran out with Charlie asked.

"Aren't you the Security?" Charlie asked, looking up at him.

"Er... No sir, I 'm from Eagle Express Delivery. We fly to deliver." He said proudly.

Don looked at Charlie and started laughing and soon Charlie and the man joined in too.

Charlie pulled Don up from the ground where he was sitting, after brushing his pants. Don stuck out his hand to the man, "Thanks for coming to the rescue. Fly to deliver eh? Good. You can also say you fly to help."

"Do you need Security? I can call them for you. I know the Head of Security," the man asked again.

"Err… no thanks, the attacker had already gone, don't think he will come back again."

"OK, then. Be careful, I'll mention this to my security friend and let them know about the attack." The man nodded to both of them and walked back to the hospital where he flew to deliver.

Don looked at Charlie and said, "Thanks buddy that was quick thinking."  
He looked at Charlie, "Umm, killer keys you have there."

Charlie looked sheepish, "Well, there was nothing else that I can use, sorry."  
"Not to worry, if you hadn't run for security, I'll be still on the ground."

"Don, I'm sorry, I can't help much there, I just ran up the receptionist desk and yelled Security and he came running, I…I… didn't think to ask if he was Security."

"Charlie, will you stop apologizing, it's no problem, you both came running and that frightened the attacker off." Don said and started to rotate his right shoulder and grimaced.

"Hit you?"

"Yeah, on the shoulder, here." Don said pointed to his right shoulder.

"Go and get it checked?"

"Naah… just needs a good rub."

"OK, go home and I'll do it for you."

"Thanks buddy, let's go." Don said.

oooOoOoOoOooo

In the dark shadows, a man saw the whole thing and he smiled to himself.  
He was lucky to escape the bomb, for at the last minute he had decided to stop it. Luckily he did for the little girl was with them when they went back to the car. It would be bad luck if the old man was injured. He only wanted the son and he had no quarrel with the old man.  
He just wanted to get even with the son, get the girl, get the money and he'd disappear.

It didn't seem to be working that way, for the man was always in his way. He needed to get rid of him even if it was temporary.  
He knew his patience would pay off, he knew that he would be coming back with the little girl but he didn't know that it would be so late.

After Charlie drove off, the attacker came back and he went to where the man in the shadows was.  
"So how was it?"

"Not so good, you didn't hurt him enough."

"I can do it again when he comes."  
"No, later, I might want you to do something else."

The 'attacker' stretched out his hand and the man in the shadow gave him some money, then they both went their own way.

oooOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Alan had an appointment with Stan that morning and was not able to drive Don to the hospital.

He asked him if he could wait till he come back from meeting with Stan. Don said he promised Trixie to be with her when Dr. Stewart removed her cast in the morning.

Don reminded his dad that he would be going back to work soon, surely he was not thinking of driving him to work too?  
Alan then grudgingly allowed Don to drive but he reminded him that his shoulder was not hundred per cent fit.

So after breakfast, Don did some exercises, his right shoulder felt like it had been hit by a bat. He was feeling the pull whenever he lifted up his hand.  
He tentatively flexed his shoulder and the pain was not too bad; he put his left hand over it and rotated his right hand and his father saw the action.

"What's the matter with your shoulder? Doing too much?"

"No, nothing just some stretching exercises."

"Wrong side, you should be stretching the left one isn't it? What's wrong with your right side?"

'Gosh, trust his father to notice the wrong shoulder.' He thought.

"Both sides, Dad, doing both sides." Don looked at his dad and started to move both his hands by stretching and rotating.

Charlie had done a good job. He had given his right shoulder a real good rub and it was not so bad, just a bit of throbbing. Luckily nothing was broken by that bat bash; else he would have a lot of explaining to do.  
Maybe another rub this evening would cure it.

Don told Charlie yesterday not the mention the incident to their dad.  
Charlie said nothing, nodding his head and concentrated on rubbing his shoulder.

It was round 10.30 am that Alan was all ready to go and meet up with Stan; Charlie came into the drive in his blue Toyota.

"Hey Charlie, why aren't you in CalSci?"

Charlie came out of the car, "Um…forgot I don't have morning classes and only one in the afternoon. I told Amita to stand in for me."

"You're going somewhere?"

"No, but I thought I want to follow Don to visit Trixie."

Alan looked at Charlie suspiciously, "why? You saw her yesterday."

"Er, nothing, it's just that I need to explain yesterday's comments to her, maybe we'll take her out to lunch?" Charlie looked at Don for support.

"Are we? Oh yes, we are and you are paying." Don played along.

Alan looked at both of them and said, "You're both sure nothing's happening? Don? Charlie?"

"Nothing, Dad." Both of them replied.

"Huh!" Alan said and went off but turned back to say, "Say hello to Trixie for me."

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

tbe.

_My Thanks to Mikis for the beta_


	10. Chapter 10

Don   
Chapter 10

After his father had driven off, "Why are you here, Charlie?" Don asked.

"I'll drive you to the hospital, is your checkup today?"

"No, tomorrow. Charlie I can drive myself to the hospital, you don't need to come with me."

'Don, no problem, I really don't have classes in the morning and only one in the afternoon.  
I've already asked Amita to take over for me.   
We can take Trixie out for lunch and go somewhere if you want to."

"Alright, thanks. We can ask Trixie.  
You want any breakfast? I'm still eating my pancakes"

"Nah... had my breakfast earlier on. I'll do some work and when you're ready to go give me a yell.  
Hey, how's the shoulder?"

"OK, not too bad."

"OK, I'll be there." Charlie pointed towards the dinning table.

They went to the hospital around the same time as yesterday to avoid the mad lunch crowd.

Charlie opted to sit outside to wait for Don; he brought his laptop and sat in one of the garden's many benches.

Don went to Trixie's room and she was up and ready and reading one of her new books. She put it down when Don came to sit beside her.  
Don saw that Mrs. Cameron was sleeping and he whispered,  
"Hey."

"Good Morning Don. How are you?"

"Fine and how are you?"

"Nervous."

"Hey, there's nothing to be nervous about, oh good, here's Clara,"  
Don said when Clara came into the room.

Clara wished them a good morning and said,   
"Come on, Miss Cameron, let's go and get the cast off now." 

They followed Clara to the clinic.

They sat in the room waiting for Clara to go and get Dr. Stewart.  
They came in shortly. Don wanted to go outside but Trixie wanted him to stay with her; the doc nodded his head.  
It was a simple and fast procedure. Dr.Stewart used a small handheld vibrating saw.  
He ran it slowly down one side of the plaster cast of Trixie's hand.  
After one side of the cast was cut, he turned it over and cut through the other side.

After both sides were cut, he spread the cast with a cast spreader, and cut through the webbing with scissors.

It was done and Trixie's hand was now free of the cumbersome cast.   
Clara massages her hand and told her to try to move it up and down.  
Trixie thanked Dr. Stewart and Clara before going back to her room.

Don again asked Trixie if she wanted to join him and Charlie for lunch.

Trixie very nicely declined, she said she wanted to have her lunch with her Mom. Her mom was feeling better and maybe they could go home by tomorrow.

Don asked if they needed transport to get home.

Trixie said, "No thank you Don, mommy said that Chandler will arrange transport to take us back. Chandler will still be with us all the time."

"Why?" Don was curious.

Trixie shrugged her shoulders, "Dunno, maybe if you will ask Mommy?"

"OK, never mind about that, how about a round in the garden and we'll go and talk to Charlie?"

"Is Charlie here?"

"Yea, he brought me over, he wanted to talk to you anyway, come on let's go."

They both went to the gardens where Charlie was sitting in the shade. He had abandoned his laptop for a game of chess with an elderly man.

Don and Trixie went near, there were a few others crowding round to watch too.

Trixie went nearer to the old man, she saw his move, and she coughed a bit. The old man did not look up but he changed his move and it went on for a few times and in the end Charlie lost to the old man.

The old man shook Charlie's hand and said, "This young lady is a very good player, why don't you have a game with her. She gave me the moves."

Charlie smiled at the old man and said, "Yep, I think she's a very good player, maybe next time, thank you for playing with me."

Don smiled at Trixie, "Good moves there Pixie, your throat must be very sore from all the coughing.

Trixie smiled at both of them, "Hope you don't mind Charlie, it was a very good game, I'm sure I would have lost if I played alone with you. We were both playing. The Mister was very good too."

"Aww now ain't that nice. OK, next time, if we have the opportunity we'll play. Now how about lunch?"

"Err... no thanks Charlie, I've told Don I'm having lunch with my mom. She's better now and we get to go home tomorrow."

"That's nice, then how about we get to the cafeteria for a drink before we scoot off."

ooOOoOoOoOoOoo

The next day, Don took himself to the hospital for the final checkup before he reported back to work.

Don declined Charlie's offer to take him this time.  
Alan had to go and see Stan about their forthcoming fishing trip and the arrangements.

Alan had planned much earlier to go on this trip but Don's hospitalization had made him postpone the trip.  
Don insisted that he go ahead this coming weekend. He said he would be going back to his apartment after the last checkup.

Dr. Stewart was called to an emergency when Don went to see him. Clara said Dr. Chandra was available and if he didn't mind, he could do his final checkup with him instead of waiting for Dr. Stewart. Clara said she couldn't be sure when he would be free.

Don said it would be fine and so he was in the waiting room, waiting for his turn.

"Don, Dr. Chandra is free to see you now." A nurse came out.

Don looked up and saw Jo, one of the familiar faces during his stay in the hospital.

"Hi Jo, How are you?"  
"Fine Don, thanks. Your last checkup and you're ready to get back to work?"

"Yea, it's been a long time."

"OK then come on in, Dr. Chandra is waiting for you."  
In a whisper, she said to Don, "He said, 'Oh that young man, oh dearie me,' now what did he meant by that?"

Don shrugged his shoulders and said, "Met him a few times and had a bit of misunderstanding with him. Well, now's the time to clear it up."

"OK then, come on in."

Don went in and Dr. Chandra sat behind a table and he looked up at Don.

"Good morning young man."

"Good Morning Doc, call me Don."

"Oh. Ok, you can call me Adrian."

"Oh, you're Dr. Adrian Chandra?"  
"Yes, my full name is James Adrian Nathan Chandra."

Don made a 'O' and said,"Mine is only Don Eppes."

"Well, good name, good name, I'm only known as Adrian to my friends and before you ask, oh yes, you may ask. I'm a Christian and not a Hindu."

Don made another 'O' and said nothing.

"OK?"

"OK." Don replied.

"Hmm…. You are here for final time checkup?"

"Yes."

"You experienced any pain, discomfort, unable to let go?"

"No, no and unable to let go of what?" Don was getting confused.

'Like this, let go." Dr. Chandra made a fist with his left hand and moved his arm up and down at the elbow.

"Oh yes, I can stretch my hand."

"And here?" he then stretched his hand over his head.

"Yes."

"Um hmm…" he jotted down in his pad in front of him.

OK Get on exam table, I take your vitals and check your shoulder. Undress please."

Don got up and went to examination table; he sat on it and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You want a nurse in there?"

"No."

After ten minutes of checking Don over, the doctor said, "You are in good condition, hmm…hmmm, ah!"

"Ah?"

"Your right shoulder is colorful, blues, grey and black, what did you do? "

"I didn't do anything, I got hit."

"Someone hit on you?"

"Ye….es, er someone hit me on my shoulder yesterday."

"You were fighting and in your condition?" Dr.Chandra accused Don.

"Doc, no, you got it all wrong, I was attacked in fact my brother was with me and we were attacked here, in the hospital grounds."

"Why is everyone hitting on you?"

"No, no, not hitting on me, I got hit on the shoulder."

"Well, that's what I said, hitting on you."

Don wanted to explain but he was afraid that it might lead of a lot of other explanations, so he said, "Remember that Logan who sprained his leg and wanted to go into the free clinic?"

"Yes?"

"Well, he..he's the one coming after me."

"Oh my goodness gracious me! Call the cops to catch him before he harm you more, you have to be very careful young...eh...Don."

"Thanks Doctor. Er… About that day, I'm sorry about stopping you from getting to your bay."

"OK, young man, I understand. They told me that there was a bomb under someone's car."

"Someone put a time bomb under my father's car and he was the one who put the bomb there, so Doctor, if you see him, don't panic just tell someone without him knowing of course. Get that someone to call me."

"OK, if I see him, ayaiii, this is scary."

"Don't worry Doc, he won't do anything to you or anybody else, just don't antagonize him if you see him."

"Yes, yes, that I will do. Ok, we continue here, the scar on this shoulder will fade after some time and here now this freshly hit shoulder…do you have pain here?" the doctor poked at the spot where he was hit.

"Ow, yes Doc, pain there."

"OK I think we go get X-ray photos and check."

"Er... No need Doc, it's painful but see I can let go." Don quickly moved his right hand to show the doctor.

"OK, righto then, take care of that freshly hit shoulder and I will prescribe an ointment rub. Three times one day you do on your shoulder, then you are good."

"Yes and thank you Doctor." Don shook his hand and said, "Err, my contact," and handed him his card.

After saying goodbye to Dr. Chandra, Don went up to see Trixie.  
She looked very happy for her mother had finally improved and would be discharged in the afternoon.

My thanks to my beta Mikis 


	11. Chapter 11

Don   
Chapter 11

Don took Trixie down to the gardens for a walk just as they did yesterday. They talked about trifling things and suddenly Trixie said, "My mommy said we are going to my uncle's place in Switzerland and if I can get into a music school, I will study there.  
Daddy thought of sending me to Royal College of Music, in London.  
Daddy said I can go if I made the grade, I have the grades but I don't have the age. They take in students age seventeen and above.

"So you think you will study in Switzerland now?"

"Yes."

"Then that's great news, Pixie, I'm sure you'll be very happy there,  
Pixie, did you hear from your dad?"

"No, but mommy said he'll be back soon. Mommy seemed very sad when talking about daddy. She sometimes, doesn't like to answer my questions.  
But I know my daddy; I know he will come home eventually. There is something very wrong and mommy doesn't want to talk about it.  
Don, you believe me?"

"Yes, I think he might be very busy and really cannot get away. Something's wrong? What made you say that there's something wrong. It really could be his big project that got him very tied up." Don couldn't say anymore, he just couldn't think of a reason why her father had not been there for them.  
He hadn't had the opportunity to open his mail. Charlie said he had sent some articles for him to read and he had not heard from Megan for two days.

"Let's talk about other things, you are happy now that you can continue with your music?"

"Yes, I love playing on the piano, I love to make music." She made running action with her fingers.

Don hugged her to him and said, "I should think so, you are very good on the piano. You are a very talented girl."

"Thank you Don, Are you practicing the little piece I gave you? How's it coming along?"

"Not very good at it, I will practice and play for you someday." Don said.

"Pixie, here's my card and anything time you want to talk, just give me a call?  
I'll be pretty busy from tomorrow onwards and I won't be able to see you as often as I like and I hope you will tell me in advance when you are leaving? We'll have a get together maybe in Charlie's house?"

" Definitely and I want to take you all to dinner first. Now my mom is OK, she'll be the hostess."

"That'll be very nice, I'll look forward to it and I'm sure the rest of the gang will too"

"Don I know you'll be busy and such after you go back to your office but I still like to see you whenever you can and …and… after that I won't know when I'll see you again. You know, I'll be busy packing up with Mommy and getting things ready to leave.  
Do you know Chandler will be with us until the end of the year? He'll be coming to Switzerland with us for the last few months."

"Wow, that's a nice job for Chandler, only Chandler?"

"Yes. I think so, we are very familiar with him and mommy prefers him to the others, she said Chandler reminded her of her brother, my Uncle Fred that...that..."Trixie could not go on and Don knew which uncle she was talking about.  
"It's alright Trixie, I know."

Don nodded and out of the blue, he felt something was going to be missing in his life and he suddenly felt very empty for no reason. It showed in his face and Trixie knelt on the bench and hugged him.

"I feel that way too, I'll miss you terribly, terribly and triple terribly." She sobbed.

"Oh, Pixie, don't cry, we'll talk on the phone and there's email, here I'll write down my own email and Charlie's house phone number and address, OK?

"OK."

"Give me back the card, I'll write on the back."

Don took back the card and searched for a pen, "oops no pen, I'll write later."

They talked for sometime and then Don said, "Let's get you back to your Mom. I'll have a word with Chandler. Your mom told him about the arrangements?"

"Not sure, I just talked to my mom this morning, we woke up very early and after the Doctor said that mom can leave in the afternoon, she started making calls. To my uncle, I think."

"What about your dad?"

Trixie shook her head and said nothing, Don didn't pursue.

Trixie said, "Don, do you have your cell?"  
"Yes, right here."

I'll give you two numbers now, one is mine and one is my mom's. You can contact either one of us."

Don took his cell out and Trixie rattled off the first number and said, "That's my mom's cell and the next one is mine."

"Wait, let me put down your mom' name. Ummm OK, PIXIE MOM, next…"

She rattled off another set of numbers and Don put down her name, then he asked her.

"OK, you don't have you cell with you now?"

"No, it's at home."

"OK, Maybe I 'll call you later tomorrow after you have settle in?"  
Trixie nodded.

"Pixie, can you do something for me?"

"Yes, Don?"

"I want you to be very vigilant, lookout for any suspicious characters that might be lurking around or following you when you go out. Tell Chandler straight away. Don't go round snooping, stay by your mother's or Chandler's side. You have to be very, very careful and hopefully it will only be temporary. I'll be back in the office tomorrow, my team and I will try to get that Logan as fast as we can. Alright?"

"Yes, Don I'll be careful, do you think he's still around here somewhere? The bomb thing was very scary, now you have to be very careful too."

Don nodded and he felt his cell vibrating, he took it out and saw an unfamiliar number.

"Eppes." He said.

"Is that Don Eppes?"

"Yes…… who's that?"  
"It's Jo, from Dr. Chandra's clinic?"

"Yes, Jo?"

"Well that limping man came and Doc told me to call you."

"OK, Jo, now don't do anything suspicious, if he wants to go, let him. I'll come as soon as I can. Jo?"

"Yes Don?"

"Try to keep a look out for the Doc, can you? You know the way he talks?"

"Yes, Don I understand, I'll do my best." Jo said.

"Thanks Jo, now go and keep an eye on things for me, I'm coming after I deliver Trixie back to her room. Thanks!"

He turned to Trixie, "Come on Pixie, let's get out of here, I'll take you back to your room and promised me you stay there with your mom and Chandler. OK?'

"Yes Don. I will listen to you." 

Don took her quickly by the shortest route back to her room, he gave her a peck on her cheek and said, "Stay in here."  
He didn't give her a chance to reply, quickly went out, he had a word with Chandler and he went off.

Dr. Chandra was nervously treating Logan who was sitting on the examination table with his foot stretched out in front of him.

"Why are you shaking?" Logan asked him.

"Ayaiiii…!"

"Hey what's the matter with you?"

"Sorry, he's like that when he's hungry. He missed his lunch." Jo said handing the tray with a roll of bandages, tape and a pair of scissors to the jittery doctor.

"I am shi shi shivering with hunger and I ii...it's no...no..not gooooood.."

"I think not!" Logan jumped from the table and pushed Jo away, 'Hey!"

He grabbed hold of the doctor who was screaming…"Ayaiiii! Whhhaaatt, What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me what the he?? 's going on?"

"Not…tthing." The nervous doctor said and as if on cue, his stomach gave a rumbling sound, Jo, even though she was as nervous as the doctor, gave a slight giggle.  
Jo was not aware of what the doctor knew about Logan.

"See, I told you, Doc Chandra gets all nervy when he's hungry."

Logan narrowed his eyes at the doc and decided to let him go.

"Don't try anything funny, just treat my leg." He said and sat once more on the table and stretched out his leg.

As the doctor lifted his leg to look at the sprain, the door opened and Don came into the room.

"What the f&#!!" screamed Logan, he pushed away the doctor and he jumped off the table.  
He grabbed hold of Doctor Chandra and slammed him into the corner upsetting the tray, he caught hold of the scissors, Jo screamed and quickly moved away. 

tbc

thanks to my beta Mikis 


	12. Chapter 12

Don  
Chapter 12

Don slowly advanced into the room, "Put that down."

Jo was inching nearer to Don and Don slowly stretched out his hand, not wanting to make any sudden moves, pulled at Jo and he whispered, "security' and pushed her towards the door.

Jo ran out of the door without a glance.

Don faced a very nervous Dr. Chandra held in a strangle hold by Logan who warned,  
"Come nearer, I'll slice his throat."

"Let him go, he's done nothing to you. He's your doctor; you don't want to hurt him. You only wanted me, so come and get me, come on." Don said, slowly sliding towards him.

"No, no, you stay there. Come nearer, I'll cut him." Logan threatened.

Suddenly the doctor could not stand anymore, he fell and he hit against Logan which threw him off balance. He struggled against the weight of the doctor with one hand and the other still holding on to the scissors.

He gave a push and dumped the now half conscious doctor away from him and the doc fell against the examination table with a crack. Don took the chance and rushed at Logan who sidestepped him and lashed out at Don with the scissors.

Don was too near to avoid him, he put out his hand to protect his body and slammed against Logan.

Logan pushed him away, dropped the scissors and ran off. There were some scuffling and commotion outside and Don didn't rush out after him. He saw the doc on the floor, went down on his knees and put his hand on the doctor's chest. He felt it beating and then he shook the doctor's shoulders, "Doc, doc, are you alright?"

Jo rushed in and saw the doctor on the floor; she said to Don,

"Let me check him." Jo touched Don's shoulder and he moved aside and let Jo take his place. She bent down and checked the doc.

"Umpf…"the doctor stirred and started to get up.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Jo asked helping him up.

"OK, I'm OK, alright, everybody alright?" Doctor Chandra asked, looking around and saw only Jo.

"Yes, we're OK. Doc, he cut you! Your shirt's red!" Jo exclaimed and pointing to the bloodied scissors on the floor beside the Doc.

"Oh dearie me! Ayaiiii! I got stabbed! Err…Where?" The doctor started pulling up his shirt, "Nothing…no, no, goodness gracious me, nothing cut open, I'm OK. Aha! Young...Don!"

When Don saw that the doctor was alright and Jo was with him, he was already out of the door. He ran out of the room to go after Logan but when he was outside the clinic door, he saw a security guard on the floor holding his head which had a bit of blood on it.

Don asked him, "Where did he go?"

"He ran that way, Ronny and Singh are chasing him, I fell when he pushed me."

"Go get yourself checkout, Doc Chandra is inside, I'm going after them. Go inside." Don ran off.

The guard nodded and he saw his hand and started yelling," Hey, mister, mister…….you're bleeding….." after Don's disappearing back.

The doctor came out and asked, "You've seen young…Don? The young man who ran out of the room?"

One of nurses coming towards them nodded and pointed the way Don ran off.

"OK, why doesn't one of you go that way and see if you can bring him back here. Quickly go and get him, he could get woozy and light headed, no good losing blood."  
Dr. Chandra was shaking his head. Jo standing beside the doc, said to one of the nurses, "You take care of him, I'll go after Don."

One of the nurses followed Jo; they both ran following the drops of blood on the floor.

Dr. Chandra noticed the security man was still on the floor, "You on the floor, come on inside, why still sitting there? Nurse?"

"I was pushed by the man who rushed out from your clinic. Nurse told us he was threatening you with a pair of scissors? Hey Doc you're bleeding too."

"Ayaiiii! Not again, where?" Dr. Chandra paniced and was turning round and round looking for blood on his body.

"Right in front of you, on your chest." the security guard thought the Doctor looked funny turning round and round and he tried not to laugh.

The other nurse put a hand to her mouth and pointed to the Doctor the blood stains on his shirt dropped by Don.

"Oh Goodness gracious me, you frighten me real this time. This is not mine, it belonged to that young….Don.  
Come in, before you drop blood all over the floor."

Dr. Chandra nodded to the nurse and told her to get him inside so that he could check him out.

The security guard sat on the chair and the doctor checked his head wound, "Umm it's a cut, not too deep, nurse can dress you. I will give you some pain killers pills, take it if you have headache."

The guard nodded and went off with the nurse, but he turned back and said,  
"Doc, that man was bleeding and he didn't know? And he ran off after that bad man? Very brave of him."

"Yes, yes, I realized that, I will wait for him to come back here, thank you, now you go off with nurse for dressing and then you go to sleep, better not work else you get woozy,

"Thanks doc." He went off with the nurse.

oooOoOoOoOoOooo

Don chased after the two security men who were now running across the hospital grounds, they rounded the corner and disappeared from Don's sight.

The two security men chased after Logan and surprisingly Logan, even though he was limping, was very fast.  
Probably from his years of running from the law, Don thought.

The security men lost him and came back to where Don was to tell him that they had lost sight of him.

Don nodded and one of the men pointed to Don, "Hey you're bleeding you know?"

Don looked to where the man was pointing and he saw that his right hand was dripping. He turned his hand and he got a shock as his right hand had a deep slash and was still dripping blood.

'Gosh, not again, damn, damn, damn,' he though to himself. Suddenly someone tapped him on his shoulder.

He turned and he saw Jo and another nurse. He gave her a sheepish smile and showed her his hand.

"Yes, we know, Dr. Chandra asked you to come in."

Don muttered thanks to the security men, sighed resignedly and walked back with Jo towards Dr. Chandra's clinic.  
Jo held his hand upright and she put a hand to the jagged wound.

"Ah..Y…Don, come in and let me have a look at you." Dr.Chandra stood up and took Don's arm. Jo let go and went out of the clinic.  
She came back with a small towel and put it under Don's hand.

"Ah...thank you very much for coming to my aid, So sorry we are unable to detained that…that...Logan."

"Not to worry Doc, we will eventually catch him. The guards couldn't catch up with him either," Don sighed.

"Why the worry, you've already said, that you will eventually catch him, come let's go inside the dressing room and get your hand cleaned up, I want to see how deep is the cut."

Jo had already laid out the necessary cleansing solution and some cotton swabs and bandages.

After suffering in silence while the doctor cleaned the long cut which started about two inches from the wrist and ran down about four inches towards the elbow. It was bloody and after the Doc washed the jagged line with a cleansing solution, he shook his head, "Umm mm. Nurse, if you please, prepare for a local, two please."

"What?" Don asked, fearing the worst, thread and needle.

"This need some stitches, not many but a few, see, it's quite deep, we have to close the wound, luckily the scissors were sterile, else you will be in deep sh…trouble, trouble," said Dr. Chandra nodding his head.  
"OK, you don't need a tetanus jab, but still it's better if you take one."

"No, no, Doc I don't need one, already took one last year. Thank you." Don said quickly.

"Ok, you sit here and let's get comfortable, shall we?"

Don kept quiet, he didn't know if he should answer the doctor or not. The doctor continued a serious tone.

"Now let's see, umm this part here, you see it? It is a deep one; see the skin? Edges are separated. Oh dear, see? The deepest is almost an inch and the rest of it is just a shallow cut, see?"

Don was unable to keep quiet, his hand was already throbbing and the doctor kept on talking and wanting him to see, he told Dr. Chandra very nicely, "Doc, I don't want to see, and I don't need to see, just do what you have to do and preferably in a painless way."

"Oh, righto! We start by cleaning your cut with sterile water and disinfectant, and then we have to seal this gaping wound with stitches, can't do with skin adhesive. I can close the shallow cut nearer your elbow with the tiny strips. That Logan is very vicious, he is really after you isn't it?"

"Doc if you don't mind, no running commentary, just do it." Don was looking at the gaping flesh and he wondered why he didn't feel it in the beginning. Maybe he's getting used to being cut open. He shivered at the nasty thought.

tbc.

My thanks to Miki. :D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was after a grueling forty minutes that he got his hand sutured and bandaged. He had two injections near the site of the wound and during the time that they had to wait for the numbness to take effect; Don took the opportunity to ask the Doctor some questions, when Jo took tray of used needles away.

"Doc, how did you manage to get Jo to call me?"

"Oh, when nurse Josephina, said the limping man is back, I knew at once it was him. I told her not to send him in yet, I gave her your card and told her to call you when she sends him in to me."

"That was clever of you Doc. I'm so sorry that you got caught it. Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, it was quite an adventure, but I was very nervous and all the jitters make me shake all over."

"Oh yea, lucky you did the swan dive."

"No, no, the swan did not dive willingly, I felt a sudden weakness in the knees, I felt the hunger in my stomach and the juices are playing havoc….."

"Yes, Doc, I believe you. Now how about I take you to lunch after this?" Don said pointing to his hand.

Doctor Chandra wrote down a prescription for Don and before Don could take it, Jo stepped in and said that she would collect the medication for him.

Don thanked her when she came back with a small bag. The Doc took it; from the bag he took out a small envelope of pills, took out two and gave it to Don.

A glass of water appeared in front of him, Don thanked Jo and swallowed the pills with the water.

After that the Doc started explaining to Don, "This is your killer pain pills, I give you two now for the dead feeling in your hand will return very soon and you will feel the stitches pulling the skin, quite painful. You take every four hours, one time, two killers. The roll of bandages and tape are for your use, when you wet your hand you can change else you change two days one time for two times and after two time change, you come back to see me, you get me?"

Don quickly added the confusing numbers that the doc gave. He nodded his head, "I got you, pills that is killer pain pills, take two every four hours, change once in two days if I have not wet my hand? I come and see you after four days, Correct?"

"Yes, yes but if you wet….."

"OK, Doc I've got it." Don quickly said nodding his head.

The doctor excused himself and went out of the door.

Don turned to Jo who was sniggering away, "Thank you very much nurse Josephina... You're a great help."

"Oh dear, Doc must have told you my name, it's rather a mouthful isn't it?" She then said cheekily, "That's why I offered to get your prescription, so that Dr. Chandra could explain everything to you." She sniggered once more and she added softly, "I just love to listen to Doc's instructions, they're so enlightening." 

The doctor came back without his white coat, he told Jo to go for her lunch, and Jo nodded and took her leave after a word of 'take care' to Don.

The Doctor suggested that they eat in the cafeteria after they were ready to go but Don shook his head.  
Don insisted on driving, he told the doc that his hand was only a bit numb and not very painful, he could handle the driving.  
Before Don drove out of the hospital, he changed his bloody shirt to a long sleeved sweatshirt from the spare clothes he kept in his SUV for emergencies. Doctor Chandra was surprised that he kept clothes in his vehicle.  
Don explained that in his line of work, things happened and that would required him to change clothes. The doctor said, "Things like just now?" Don nodded.

He took him to a small family owned restaurant which served fish and chips to burgers and sandwiches, He had been there twice, quite liked the food which was delicious and the place was nice and cozy.

The doctor enjoyed the food very much, Don laughed saying it was because he was so hungry. The doctor insisted that the food was good, and said he might come here again for some of his meals.

They talked a bit more after the meal, Don wanted beers for both of them but the doctor stopped him saying that he had already taken medication for his hand. The doctor ordered fruit juices for both of them much to Don's dismay.  
"Drink, this is very good, better than beer."

It was almost late afternoon before Don drove back home, after dropping the doctor back to the hospital. Dr. Chandra reminded him about his medication and Don kept nodding his head, indicating that he understood.

After reaching Charlie's house, he thought of going in, getting his things and shooting off back to his apartment. Then he saw his father's car in the driveway.  
He went in and he could hear sounds coming from the kitchen; his father was already preparing dinner.

There goes his quiet sneaking off, there's no way he could go off now. He went into the kitchen, "Dad, you're back so early? Have you made the arrangements?"

"Yes, I'm back and it's not that early, it's almost four thirty, we made the arrangements, so how was your checkup? Everything go OK?" Alan asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, no problem, I'm going back to the office tomorrow."

"How was Dr. Stewart?"

"He's OK, I guess, he was called to an emergency, I saw Dr. Chandra."

"Oh? Did you have a fun time with him? Is that why you are so late?" Alan asked.

'Oh yea, a real fun time,' Don crossed his fingers, "Yes Dad, everything went on nicely, I took Dr.Chandra to lunch after my checkup."

"Good, that's good of you, Donny."

"I gonna lie down in my room, dad."

"Yes, do that Donny, I'm just preparing rib eyes for dinner… with the works. You've lost some weight you know."

"Well, I go back to the office with the lean and mean look, Dad."  
"Not too lean, it's not good for you, Donny." Alan said looking at Don.  
"Tell that to Charlie, Dad, he's really thin, don't you think so?"

"Donny don't change the subject, Charlie's eating all right, well most of the time, he just can't put on weight, he's always that thin."

"OK dad, whatever you say, Thanks Dad, medium rare, please."

"Yes, I know and bloody too."

Don smiled as he trudged upstairs. He didn't want to leave his bloody shirt with his other clean clothes, he took it out and luckily he had it rolled up tight and his dad had not noticed what he was holding in his hand.  
He looked around for a plastic, thinking if he should just throw it away, he then wrapped it and put it into his sports bag; he could throw it in the laundry or the trash when he was back at his own place. He had already packed and ready to go back to his apartment.

The rib eye dinner was a surprise. 'Well, one more meal, then I'll be off.' He thought to himself.  
He removed his shoes and lay down on the bed and soon he was asleep.

It was after six when he woke up. He felt the throbbing pain in his hand, he quickly took out the painkillers that the Doc had given him and popped two into his mouth.  
Doctor Chandra had already warned him that the pain would come as soon as the pills wore off. He gave him enough to last him four days and after which he had to go back for a checkup or a removal of the stitches.

He went in the bathroom for a quick shower, mindful of his bandaged hand; he was not too keen on getting it wet. It was alright, just a bit damp nearer the top and bottom of the bandages. He looked at it carefully, turning his hand left and right. The bandage was just a thin layer and it encompassed his hand about six inches, starting from an inch from the wrist upwards.  
He quickly dressed and went down after he heard a shout from his dad calling him. He was in his long sleeved sweats and he took a deep breath and went into the dinning room.

"Ah, good you're here, go and call Charlie in. Dinner's almost ready." his father told him.  
"Charlie's back?"  
"Yea, just after you went upstairs, he went to the garage after."

Don went into the garage and called out for Charlie, Charlie was writing on one of the many boards in the garage, he had a pair of headphones on and from where Don was standing he could hear the music blasting away.  
Don shook his head, he went near to Charlie who was still oblivious of him and tapped him on his shoulder.

Charlie jumped violently, he turned around and swung his hand; it connected with Don's right hand on top of the bandages.  
Don doubled up with pain, left hand holding his right hand, "Aw..$#&!"

oooOoOoOoOoOooo

My thanks to Miki.


	14. Chapter 14

Don  
Chapter 14

"Don! Hey! No bad words here. What did mom said?" Charlie stood staring at him, wondering why Don who very seldom swore was using such colorful language.

Don looked at Charlie, "Yeah, yeah, sorry. You caught me by surprise. Dad said to come in for dinner." Without another word, he left a perplexed Charlie, turned and went inside the house.  
He stopped before he stepped inside, lifted his shirt sleeve and checked if Charlie had caused any damage. There was a bit of spreading red at on end of the bandages, 'probably the strips came off when Charlie's hand came in contact with his hand, lucky it was not the stitches.' He thought with relief.

"What was that?" Charlie said he was standing behind Don when he stopped to checked his hand; Don jumped and turned to Charlie.

"Charlie! You want to give me a heart attack?"

"Well, tit for tat, you did that to me just now." Charlie replied childishly, 'But what did you did with your hand? Don?"

"Shhh…no so loud, come on." Don pulled Charlie aside before going into the house. He thought better, he starting pushing Charlie back into the garage.  
"Sit down and what I tell you, you have to keep quiet and not a word to dad, comprendre?"

"Depending on what you're going to tell me." Charlie said.

"No, no, not a word to dad, if you leak it to dad, I will stop you from consulting for us." Don threatened.

"You can't do that."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Shut up and yes, my dear brother, I can because I am the lead agent and it's our case you're consulting on. Megan, Colby and David have no say and Merrick grudgingly agreed when I insisted on your help, there."

"Really?"

"Well sometimes great persuasions were needed and sometimes when we see the problem, we see you and your algorithms." Don said with a smile, thinking of the times when his team automatically mentioned Charlie under their breath when a case came up.

"Really?"

"Yes, and no leaking to dad what I'm going to tell you, right."

"I say again, depending on what you're going to tell me."

"No, no, not that way, you don't say anything at all. I can still stop you from consulting."

You can stop but you won't because you need me and if you did I'll tell dad."

"Tell dad what, I haven't told you anything."

"Oh shucks, Don what is it? OK, OK, I won't tell dad."

"I'll take your word for it. I know you can't keep a secret but if I find out….."

"Hey! I resent that. I have tons of secret that you don't know of."

"Like what?"

"Like you want to know, hah! OK, Alright, I won't tell. Satisfied?"

Don sat beside Charlie and told him what had happened earlier in Doctor Chandra's clinic. He lifted the sleeve away from his right hand and showed Charlie.

"Don, it's leaking."

"Not too bad, your hand hit the part were it was held together with steri-strips. The stitches are this part." Don pointed to the upper part of the bandages.

"Sorry, Don, you did frighten me."

"You were had the entire California Philharmonic Orchestra inside your headphones.  
I had to tap your shoulder, I shouted once and you didn't hear me." Don said looking at him,"One of these days, in place of the big headphones, it will be the tiny pieces that little old men stick in their ears."

Don made a sign with his thumb and forefinger.

"I don't always have loud music, only now and then and it's not CPO it's…..never mind. How is your hand now?"

"See you did not hear me, I"VE SAID NOT TOO BAD..."

"Yo! Don I've heard you but I don't believe you." Charlie said moving his head away from Don.

"Come on let's go inside before dad sends out a search party." Don stood up and went out, Charlie followed behind.

"You are really not going to tell dad?"

"Nope, tonight I'm going back to my apartment after dinner, come weekend, dad will be going for his fishing trip with Stan and by the time he's back, the stitches will be removed, end of story."

"You're going back tonight?"

"Yep. I do have a place of my own, you know."

"But…."

"There you are. What happened Donny? I sent you to get Charlie thirty minutes ago, you want your steak to be well done?"

"Sorry Dad, we were talking. Come on let's eat, I'm hungry." Don said.

Alan looked at his two boys, there's was something that he could not put in finger on, he looked at Don and then at Charlie, noting that they were both very quiet and Don just said that they were talking in the garage.

"So what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing much, Dad."

"Huh, you tell me that, thirty minutes of nothing much?"

"I was trying to persuade Don to stay here, he said he's going back to his place after dinner." Charlie said and earned a glare from Don.

"I've got an apartment you know."

"We know, Donny, but why don't you stay till next Tuesday. I'm going off on Friday night and will be back by Monday. You can keep Charlie company."

"Huh."

"Keep me company?"

"You don't need my company, Charlie, Amita can stay over and keep you company." Don said looking at Charlie.

Charlie's face was red and he said, "I don't need anybody's company and I will be very busy this week and Amita's visiting her friend this weekend."  
Alan looked at Don and shook his head.

"Well, maybe I'll stay till the weekend then," Don said and noting the pleased look in his dad's face. This he can do for his dad, look after Charlie.  
Charlie tended to skip meals if he was caught up in his work.  
And he thought, 'what the heck might as well stay put. He didn't relish the thought of going back to his empty apartment and facing the four walls. He quite enjoyed staying with Charlie and his dad.

"Don, why are you not eating?"

"Eating, but slowly, Dad, slowly."

Actually, cutting up the meat was a bit bothersome, his hand did not have the required strength to cut up the meat. He ate the potatoes and salad, but hardly touched the meat.

Charlie looked at him and said nothing, he stood up and mumbled something and went inside the kitchen.  
From the kitchen, he yelled, "Dad, where's the ketchup? We do have ketchup?"

"It's in…never mind I'll get it for you." Alan stood up and went to the kitchen.

Charlie came in and stood behind Don, "Let me." He took his plate and proceeded to cut up the meat in bite sizes and covered it with salad and pushed it in front of him. "Pretend to cut."

He sat down and Alan came into the room with the bottle of ketchup,  
"Who was the last one to put it inside? It fell right at the back, that's why you can't find it. Why do you need ketchup?" looking at Charlie.

"Amita said, add a bit of ketchup into your salad dressing, it tastes much better. Care to try it?"

Don and Alan stared at Charlie; Alan shook his head and resumed eating.

Don pretended to cut his meat and started eating the pieces cut by Charlie.

"Very good meal, Dad, thanks." Don said and started clearing the plates.

Charlie shoved his brother away, "Let me do it."

He squeezed his brother's shoulder and said, "Thank you Charlie."

Don stood up and stretched and he forgotten about it his and he quickly dropped his hand.

"What's the matter with your right hand? You were favouring your right hand throughout the meal." Alan said.

"Don, you'd better tell dad what happened yesterday night at the hospital."

Alan was alarmed, "What happened at the hospital?"

Tbc..

My thanks to MIKI. 


	15. Chapter 15

Don  
Chapter 15 

Don stared at Charlie who then gave him a look and said, "you better tell dad about your right shoulder…."  
Don understood, this way it will throw dad's scent off his real injury on his right hand.

"Donny?"

"Well, yesterday after taking Trixie back to her room, we were attacked at the parking lot. A masked man came at both of us with a bat."

"What happened, did he hit you?"

"Yes, on my right shoulder, it's a bit troublesome. I had Doc looked at it during my checkup and he gave me some ointment to rub. One day three times, he said." Don said looking at Charlie.

"That's good, I'll do it again for you afterwards." Charlie said.

"I do it for you, Donny, Charlie you can continue with your work."

"It's OK Dad, Charlie can do it later before I go to bed." Don said.

"OK then, why didn't you tell me earlier on?" Alan asked looking at his eldest.

"It's nothing to worry about, just a small thing. Dad."

Alan hrummped and went out to the sitting room.

Don turned to Charlie, glared at him and whispered, "Why did you tell him?"

"He wanted to know what happened to your hand and you were having problem with it during dinner, I noticed it too. Hey dad's not stupid you know. It was so obvious that you could not hold the knife properly in your right hand.  
Thank me for the quick thinking of getting the ketchup."

"You hid the ketchup?"

"Yea, else how will I get dad into the kitchen, so that I can cut the meat for you? You ungrateful so so." Charlie was annoyed with Don.

"Yea, yea, thank you very much but still you didn't have to tell dad about yesterday. I could have invented something." Don insisted.

"Like what?"

"Like whatever! It's better than your ketchup salad story."

"It's not, it's the truth, ask Amita. OK since you refused to acknowledge that you are injured, you can help to clean up, you ingrate!"

"My goodness, Charlie using his vocabulary, Ingrate indeed, OK to show you I'm alright and good to go, I'll do the washing up." Don proceeded to collect all the plates and utensils on the table and taking them to the sink in the kitchen, wobbling a bit because of his hand.

"No, No, Don I'll do it, I'm sorry but you rile me up so. Come on, I'll do it."

"It's OK, Charlie, sorry, I don't mean to be ungrateful.  
I'm grateful that I'm staying here and having you and dad to look after me all this week."

"Don, we are glad that you wanted , no, no wrong word, that you agreed to stay here, of course Dad and I will want to look after you. You are injured and we like to think that this is the place you will want to come home to."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't like to make a fuss. I would also like to go back to my apartment but I know now that it would be a bad decision. It's not easy to have you or dad fussing over me. It's just that, I'm not good at sharing me . Full stop." Don stopped and looked at Charlie.

He felt that he needed to explain to Charlie, "I don't like to worry Dad or even you unnecessarily, already my job gives him the shivers and a headful of grey hairs.  
I take care of me, myself and I don't know why but it's been like that forever and I'm just not good at telling you two my problems, got plenty and enough to write a book. But, I just don't want to burden you or dad. I don't know." Don stopped, shaking his head and turned away from Charlie.

Charlie's eyes welled up, he went up to Don and hug him at his waist, buried his face on his back.  
"I'm sorry, sorry Don, I know you're like that because of me, me, the selfish me who hogged mom and dad and left you with nothing.

"It's not that Charlie, we all know that you needed Mom while you were studying at Princeton, jeez you were just a kid then."

"Don, I'm sorry……"

Don said nothing, he turned and hugged Charlie, ruffling his hair, "It's OK Charlie, maybe I'm the selfish one, not sharing and such."

Alan was wondering what took them so long and he heard what Charlie had said to Don, he stood out of sight and watched the brothers hugging.  
"Margaret, look at your kids." He whispered, "They finally understood each other."

It was a while his two boys came into the room, Don was still favouring his right hand and Alan suspected more than a bruised shoulder.  
He kept quiet and continued with his Soduku.

"Charlie, lend me your laptop, I want to go into my email and see what you've sent me."

"You mean to say, you did not check your mail?"

Alan thought, 'Oh Oh... another big argument coming up.' he looked at both of them with his specs sitting on his nose.

"Dad, don't do that." Don said.

"Do what, oh number one son?"

"Like this." Don imitated his action, Charlie laughed.

"Hey Don you remembered when we were small we took Aunt Irene's reading glasses away and you put it on and nearly tripped?"

"Yea, yea, oh boy, it must have been 900 or more, I nearly got blinded putting it on."

"Now Donny you are exaggerating, 900! Poof, it must have been only 300 or so if it's only her reading glasses. Oh, I remembered and then she got the whole house looking for her spectacles. I didn't know it was you two monkeys."

"Don put it back behind her seat cushions, mom found it for her and she was embarrassed, thinking she had dropped it there."

"You two monkeys, did you finally apologize to her?"

"Nah.. forgotten about it, now I'm not sure we were the ones who took it, we found it, where was it Charlie, you remember?" Don asked.

"Er.. I found it under the chair and I took it to Don." Charlie admitted.

"Yea, the old bat did dropped it, we just put it back to a safer place for her." Don said smiling at Charlie.

"Yea Don so kind of you, you put it behind her back seat cushion, lucky not under her cushion that she sat on."

They both started laughing.

"You two were little monkeys when at Aunt Irene's, no matter what she's still your mother's sister. She was not that old then and talking about her, that reminds me, her birthday's coming up, no excuses this time. Donny, to be on the safe side, you take the day off and you too, Charlie.

We will be going there much earlier and that way we have an excuse to leave earlier that we usually did."

"Aww.. Dad, that's still weeks to go." Don complained.

"Charlie, you can invite Amita along this time."

"I'll let her know later."

Don turned to Charlie and put out his hand, "Laptop, please."

"Get your own."

"What for? To use as a seat cushion later on? Come on Charlie, I can't locate Dad's; I know he has hidden it away. Correct Dad?" Don turned to his dad.

"Not opening my mouth, in case I incriminate myself."

"You already did, dad." Charlie laughed. "Umm I wonder why you did that."

"Come on Charlie, you've said you had sent me some things about Trixie's father, I need to see it."

Charlie grudgingly handed over his laptop.

Don kept quiet the whole time he was on his mail, there were many other things that required his attention, he forwarded some to his staff, he wouldn't have time to deal with it. He knew that once he's back to office, Merrick will have some new cases for him.

"Why so quiet? Don? Hey bro!" Charlie nudged his leg.

"Checking my mail, I need to concentrate on some of them."  
'Too many' he mumbled, he skipped a few , scrolled down and he saw Charlie's mail.  
He opened the attachments and saw the pictures of Matthew Cameron and his escort, a Senora Petra, wife of the Spanish Diplomat in China.  
He read the write up by the gossip columns; he stopped and asked Charlie,  
"How do you know where to get the news? I'm sure you don't read all these."

"My students told me where to get the best gossip news, I went and type out his name and walla! All the news you can did up about Matthew Cameron the third of Third Gen Technology. He's very well known in the Social scene. You and I are not into the Social circle and anyway we are too busy to bother who marries who and who divorces who thingy."

"Um hmm, so these photos are the real thing? He's sleeping around?"

"Ask me not, brother mine, I just located some of the juicy ones for you. You wanted to know what happened to him and why he was not at his wife's and daughter's side?"

"OK, thank you very much, wonder if I should contact him, but then it's not FBI, it's personal." Don sighed and shook his head and went on reading his other mails.

Shortly after 11pm, Don called it a night and asked if his father has a spare shirt for him. After logging off he handed to the laptop back to Charlie, "Thanks."

"Don't have to ask, Donny, you know where to get them. You have some pressed pants in the cupboard too. I washed them for you."

"Thanks dad, good night all." Don stood and wanted to stretch but thought better not.

"Six thirty breakfast, Donny?"

"Don't bother dad, I'll get some coffee on the way to work."

"No, Donny, your first day back to work, I'll make you some pancakes and coffee, ready by six thirty, alright?"

"Thanks Dad, goodnight then."

"I'll follow you up." Charlie said getting out of the couch.

"Why?" Don asked when they reached the stairs.

"Rub your shoulder and don't say no, if you do, I'll tell dad."

"Charlie, can it, you and your threats, they come to naught."

Charlie kept quiet and dare not say more and he knew if he kept harping on it, Don might just packed and go back to his apartment, whether dad approved or not.

He followed Don up to his room, Don gave him the bag of medication the doctor prescribed.  
Charlie quietly took out the prescribed ointment and waited for Don to take off his shirt.  
Don knew he cannot take out the shirt without help this time for the left shoulder was still not one hundred percent fit and his right hand was up to doing exercises yet.

He looked at Charlie and Charlie shrugged his shoulders and waited for him.

"OK, some help here please?"

Charlie put down the bottle of ointment and helped Don out of his shirt.  
He kept quiet when he saw his brother's colourful right shoulder and the puckered wound on his left. He lifted his right hand and saw the white bandages that covered almost the whole of his hand.

"Ready?" he quietly asked his brother.

"Yea, thanks Charlie."

Charlie poured the ointment on his right shoulder and did a slow motion rub along the top and slowly massaged in the ointment.

He said, "Don, how can you go to work when your body is covered with bruises, I'm sure that you won't be able to lift your right hand to anything tomorrow. Already you can't lift up your hand to undress."

"Charlie, I need to work, I get back so that we can get something to go on to catch that Logan. Trixie would not be safe as long as Logan is still out there."

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

Don  
Chapter 16

Silence, then Charlie said, "OK, I can help you locate him with my algorithms. Try to get me some data to work on?"

"Yes, that I can do. Thanks."

After rubbing Don's shoulder with the ointment and helping him put on his shirt, Charlie gave him an impulsive hug. He mumbled a hasty goodnight and went out the room leaving a bemused Don.

Charlie went down the stairs. After walking into the sitting room, he found that his father had already retired.

Earlier, while they were talking, Alan heard everything Charlie said. He was passing by Don's bedroom and wanted to go in. When he heard Charlie protesting about Don going back to work and Don's reply, he walked off.

He shook his head. He knew Don won't listen to him and moreover, what he said was correct. He needed to get back to office so that he can officially get on Logan's case.

Morning came none too soon for Don. He was eager to get back to the office, but it was still way too early. It would be funny if he arrived at 5am when most people were still in bed.

He turned and looked at the small alarm clock. It was only 4.05am and was still dark outside. He tried to go back to sleep. After a while, he gave up. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

After the morning chores, he managed to shave slowly. He still had a bit of difficulty taking off his sweatshirt. His right hand was a bit stiff. He wanted to change the soiled bandages, but it was difficult trying to do it with his left hand, so he gave up.

He was careful not to wet it, and after a thirty minute shower, he came out of the bathroom and sat on his bed with a towel round his middle. He was tired. His left shoulder protested, and his right shoulder shouted at him. Doing things left handed for a right handed person is no joke.

He looked at the clothes, socks, belt and tie on the back of the chair. He had collected the items before he went to bed last night.

Dressing up never seemed so difficult. Bumming out seemed a bit easier, so he just chucked everything aside. Now he wished he had eaten humble pie and gotten either his brother or father to lend a hand.

Another round of dressing up laboriously ensued, and his shoulders threatened to shut down on him. He sort of told them, 'no more, no more. " He will definitely get Charlie to help him tonight.

He moved his right hand up and down and wondered if driving would be a problem. Well, he would find out later.

He took his gun and badge from the drawer where his father put them when he came home from the hospital. Don mused the hospital stay seemed such a long time ago. He took out his gun and felt the familiar feel of steel in his hands. He put it back into the small leather case and clipped it on his belt. He took the towel from the bed where he had left it and used the dampness to polish his badge and again clipped it onto his belt.

He collected all the dirty clothes from the bathroom and the damp towel and dumped it all into the laundry basket. He knew he would come back to a pile of clean clothes no matter how many times he told his father not to.

He went downstairs straight towards the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.  
He took the coffee into the dinning area and looked for his father's notepad.

It was still early, around 5.35am. It will be another 30 minutes before his father wakes up.  
He drank his coffee and wrote a note for his father. He collected his keys & wallet. He quietly let himself out of the house around 5.45 am.

He knew that when he started the engine, his father would know that he had left.

His father stood near the door and saw his son leave the house. He shook his head and went into the kitchen. He saw the note which said, "Dad, Got up early .Gone off to office. See you tonight. Thanks . Donny."

Alan turned up the radio and quietly went round tidying the already clean kitchen and put a pot of water to boil. He made tea for himself and took the newspapers from the porch.

He drank his tea and read the newspapers. Since Don had left forwork, he had nothing to do just yet, so he went to Don's room to collect the dirty laundry to wash. He took out Don's packed sports bag and dumped his clothes on the bed. Taking out the dirty ones, he found the rolled up shirt in a plastic bag. He was curious, and he took it out.

He got a shock when he saw the bloodied shirt. He knew it. It confirmed his suspicions that Donny was hurt more than he led on. He shook out the shirt to have a better look at it. He saw that the right sleeve was slashed and bloodied and splatters of blood were all over his shirt.

Alan was so intent on staring at the shirt that he didn't see or hear Charlie. Charlie woke up when Don left. He got up because he needed the bathroom. While he was there, he showered and shaved.  
Still in his pajamas, he was about to go downstairs. He looked in Don's room and saw the back of his father. He leaned sideways and wanted to call out to his father. He changed his mind when he saw him holding a shirt.

He got a shock when he saw the bloody shirt. He quietly crept away, went back to his bedroom and no sooner was he in bed than his father came into the room.

He kept very still and pretended he was still sleeping. Alan came in and saw that Charlie was still sleeping. He turned away, Don's shirt still in his hand.

Charlie heard his father going down. He quickly got up again and changed as quietly as he could. He knew he was a coward, but he didn't want to be the one telling his dad about Don's injuries. He decided that he would let Don himself do the honors of telling their father.

It was Don's fault anyway, Charlie thought to himself. He should have thrown the shirt away. Now dad will want to know what happened. Not wanting the confrontation with Alan, Chalrie took the easy way out.  
He knew his father was in the garage doing the laundry. He quickly collected his coat, keys and laptop, he opened the door and drove off.

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief and punched a number in his cell, put it on speaker and waited for the other side to answer.

"Eppes."

"You hate early confrontations." Charlie accused him.

"Charlie, why are you calling so early? It's not even seven yet."

"It's now 7.20am. What happened to your watch? You know why I left so early?"

"Why? Dad still sleeping? No breakfast?"

"No, dear brother. You woke both of us up when you started your car engine. It's loud in the wee hours of the morning."

"Charlie, I don't think you are calling me just to berate me for waking you and Dad up. And I don't believe I'm having this conversation with you. Why are you calling?"

"Your shirt, you…. you…muddlehead you! You left evidence at home for dad to find. Well, he did and I'm not staying around for him to interrogate me. I hope he'll come to your office to look for you. I will direct him there if he calls me."

"Woh… Charlie slow down, what shirt… oh…shit! I forgot! I left it in my bag. I was supposed to go home, remember? So dad found it?"

"Yea, I think you'd better come clean with him. He's already mad that you didn't tell him about your shoulder. If you don't want to tell him the truth, now's the time to start inventing some plausible excuses. Goodbye and good luck."  
Charlie pressed "end call' on his cell.

"Charlie!" Don called out, but his cell's screen saver came on.

He rubbed his head, wrong move. His right hand was protesting. He quickly put his hand down. He stood up and proceeded to the break room. He searched the cupboards above, opening and closing looking for painkillers. In his hurry, he had forgotten about the pills the Doc prescribed.  
He left the break room hoping he could get some from Megan.

The office slowly came alive, and people came by his desk to welcome him back when they saw him.  
Colby and David came in laughing and talking. They stopped when they saw Don. They came up to his table,"Good Morning Don, welcome back, sure isn't the same without you." Colby said.

"Why, isn't Megan treating you right?"

"Yea, but very bossy and fussy, just like a girl." Colby said smiling, and David nodded and said, "Morning Don, Good to have you back."

"I heard that!" Megan came in, "Hey, welcome back boss. How are you feeling?"

"Good and not so good." Don confessed to his team.

"Why? What happened?" David asked.

Don rolled up his right sleeve and showed them the bandaged hand.

They looked at him surprised, "What happened, Don?" Megan asked.

Don told them about the bat attack and Charlie and about Logan in Dr.Chandra's office.

"Oh gosh Don, we'd better find this Logan quick. Now that Trixie's out of the hospital, do you think he will go near her house?" Megan asked.

"Megan you've got the reports on the attacks by Logan? What have we got on him so far, anymore sightings?"

"A few that came to naught. Caught one of the pretenders and same story. Logan is throwing us off his track."

"OK, then add two more I'm going to give you. Can you send a copy of these to Charlie? He may come up with something for us. Thanks."

"I think I'll go and see Merrick and see what he has to say on this. Should we go on and let another team handle this." Don started to get up, and then he turned to Megan, "You have some killer pain pills with you?"

David had to smile for he knew about Dr. Chandra, "Yea, Megan, those little tiny pills that assassinate pain, the stronger the better."

"What are you two talking about?" Megan was confused and then clarity came, "Oh the pain killer, oh yes, your funny Dr. Chandra. Larry told me what Charlie told him. I did meet him, did,'t I?"

"Yes, I'd like to have two please. I forgot to take mine or to bring any to the office."

"Eppes!"

"So early, boy couldn't he wait." Colby muttered and went back to his table.

Don went to Megan's table and took the pills from her. Hewas about to pop it into his mouth when a bottle of water was thrust into his face. He turned around and took it, "Thanks."  
Drank half a bottle with his pills, he said again, "Thanks David, you carry spares?"

"Yep, always two in my bag. The ones in the fridge disappeared soon as it was replenished." David offered.

"Thanks." Don said and went towards Merrick office.

It was after almost an hour that he came out and carrying a pile of files.

"Boy oh boy, look at the booty Don brought out." Megan commented.

(Thanks to my beta Marilyn)


	17. Chapter 17

Don  
Chapter 17

"OK guys, conference room." Don said, handing all the files to Colby. "Take this along, read and get first hand knowledge on the cases. I need to get a call done, and I'll be with you in a minute."

Merrick told Don that the Logan case had to be handed over to another team because of his involvement.  
Don was prepared for that even though he quietly argued with Merrick that it would be to the department's best interest that his team continues with the case. They had everything on Logan, and they also had first hand knowledge and contact with Logan.

Don didn't tell Merrick about the latest attacks. He didn't want to jeopardize the chances of the case being taken from them. He wanted to catch the slippery Logan himself.

Merrick argued that Don's involvement led to this decision.

Don talked for another ten minutes before Merrick agreed to let Don's team handle it.

Don had a suspicion that Merrick was not going to hand over the case to another team. Merrick was sneaky. He just wanted to see Don's reaction to the situation.

Merrick gave him six new cases that came in two days ago. He looked apologetic and explained that Steve's team had two injuries from the Drug Bust case and their leader was on Emergency Leave for a week due to family crisis. Don didn't say anything just nodded his head and took the files from Merrick and left.

He came out ofMerrick's office and went to his team. He gave the files to Colby and told them to go ahead to the conference room for he had a call to make.

He sat at his table, made a call to Chandler, and talked to him about twenty minutes. Then, he made another call to Trixie.

"Don! You didn't call."

"Calling now and hello to you Pixie. How are you?"

"OK, I guess, and how are you? And how's your dad and Charlie. I hope they are fine."

"They are alright, and I'm OK, I guess," ( until I see dad, that is), Don replied.

"You've said something?" Trixie asked.

"No… what about your mom? Is she alright?"

"Mother is not up to her old self yet. She's still a bit weak. I wanted to tell you that we'll be leaving in a month's time, and I've got some good news."

"And what's that? You've found a music school?"

" Daddy called up and said he will be back in two day to make the arrangements for us. He'll be with us for some time before he goes back to China."

"Oh, that's great news, Pixie. I'm sure you'll be glad to see your dad. What about your schooling?"

"Mom told Uncle Bob to look for a music school for me. I've talked to my uncle a bit and told him my preferences," Trixie said, excitedly. "I could go to a regular school for another year or two before joining the Music School. My Uncle just said leave everything to him."

"That's great too. Now you have your dad and mom and now Uncle Bob to take care of everything for you. Well, well, I'd say somebody is having a good time." Don joked with her.

She did not take up the joke but was silent for a while.

"Pixie? You're alright?"

"Yes, but I don't want to be away from you. Switzerland's such a far away place. It's the other side of the world."

"There's the internet, as I've told you, we could correspond via the email. We'll talk about this later on.  
Pixie I've gotta go. I am working you know?"

"Yes, alright, but I want to let you know that I've talked to my dad, and I told him all about all of you helping us in the hospital," Trizie said. "I told him you were responsible for saving me from that bad man, and I want to take all of you to dinner before we leave for Switzerland. My daddy agreed, and he said he would call Hany's sister in WCR to arrange a table for all of us. I told him there'll be eight friends included. He wants to do it Saturday, and he wants to meet all of you too. "

"That's very nice of you and your daddy. We'll be there, and I would like to meet up with your dad too."

"Can you let your team, Larry, Amita and of course Alan and Charlie, know about this dinner. It will be at 7pm at the WCR. Just ask for the Cameron's table. OK?"

"Yes, thank you very much. I have to go now. My boss just gave us some work."

"Don, this is your first day back in your office?"

"Yes."

"Oh, OK, be careful, and I'll see you this Saturday? Don't forget to tell your team to come. It's also a very special day for me."

"Oh? OK, I will let them all know. It's 7pm at WCR, ask for the Cameron's table, right?"

"Right, and I will talk to you again before the dinner on Saturday?"

"I'm not sure Pixie. I'll be busy." Don heard silence, and he quickly said, "I'll try during my lunchtime. Will it be alright?"

"Yes! I sleep at 10.30pm so if you are free, call before then?"

"OK, will do. Take care and listen to Chandler and do what he says. Remember what I've told you."

"Yes, yes... you are worse than Chandler. "

"OK that's good, glad to know that I'm worse than Chandler." Don heard giggles at the other end, and he said, "Gotta run, bye."

"Bye, bye."

Don had the goofy smile on his face when he went inside the conference room.  
His team were reading up on the cases, and they saw him coming in with his smile. Colby said quietly, "He must have had an enlightening conversation or Merrick had suddenly recalled the files he gave him."

David said, "Nah… I think he'd be a mad bear if Merrick takes back the files. It's the prior. He had an enlightening conversation."

"Ok guys, what's the pending cases? You've read them all, let's get to work. Who's first?"

"Yep read them again, already digested. Nothing much on file, we need to do our own research. There's two that just need some legwork, I suggest you give them to those two," Megan said, quickly.

"Hey!" Colby protested.

"Well, got to keep up with my bossy reputation."

"Well, Don's back and he can do the assigning," Colby argued.

"Yes, but I always doing the research, and Don is still not one hundred percent fit." At this point Megan stared at Don, daring him to deny it.  
Don said nothing and Megan continued, "And again I find you two are very good at it." Megan smiled at them.

"Hey Colby, do you think this is a compliment? Or just to shut us up so that we won't complain anymore?"

This got Don smiling at his team. Looking at them, Oh it really felt good to be back.

Megan turned to Don and said, "You were a long time on the phone." Megan said trying to clue in to who he was calling.

"OK, OK… you don't need to guess. I was talking to Chandler, the bodyguard of Trixie.  
Told him to be on lookout for any suspicious character hanging around and be extra vigilant if Trixie stepped out of the house.

By the way, we are still handling the Logan case, but it will not be given as top priority. These new cases are our top priority now. "

"Is that all?" Megan asked, digging for more information for that goofy smile of her boss.

"Oh, yes, Trixie has invited all of you to dinner at WCR, 7pm this Saturday. She said to ask for the Cameron's table if you are there early. Be punctual, and she said something like it's also her special day?"

"Oh, could it be her birthday?"

"No, her birthday won't be that soon." Don said.

They all looked at him.  
"Hey, I was with her most of the time I spent in hospital. We talked you know."

"Oh yeah…." Cobly said, looking into the file he was holding.

Don pretended not to hear and said, "Let's get on, what have we here."

They discussed the various cases, and soon they were given their separate assignments.

There was a knock at the door, a head peeped in, Doris from reception said , "Don, your father's in the waiting room."

"Thanks, Don. Can you bring him in here please?" Don looked at his team, they were all smiling.

"What?"

"What did you do this time, Don?" David asked.

tbc

Thanks to my beta Marilyn.


	18. Chapter 18

Don  
Chapter 18

"OK guys, break up for lunch. See you at…," Don looked at his watch. It was well over 1.30pm."See you at 2.30. We need to get some progress on these by end of the day."

His team filed out of the room, and Alan was escorted in by Doris.  
"Thank you," Alan said to Doris.

"Dad…… in here." Don opened the conference room door.

Alan went inside. He was carrying a small bag.

Don stood, and they looked at each other.

"You want to tell me something?"

Don said nothing but stood there looking at his dad, thinking what was he going to invent? He could hear Charlie in his head, _Yea, I think you'd better come clean with him. He's already mad that you didn't tell him about your shoulder. _

Unbeknown to them, David, Colby and Megan were standing at the corner where the half glass wall was. They could hear through the glass, and they were curious what Alan wanted.

"I'm sorry Dad. It's no big deal."

"Donny, I do not know when's the time to call it a big deal, when you are lying in a hospital? I don't want to crowd you, but as a father, don't you think that I should know when you get hurt? Hurt that involves a lot of blood? Can imagine the shock I got when I saw your shirt this morning?" 

"Dad, you're not supposed to see it. I intended to throw it away when I get home." Don said, staring at his father. As his father returned his stare, Don shifted nervously. "Wrong answer?"

"You're damn right, Donnie." Alan looked at Don and continued, "I don't want to hear it later from a third party. I want to hear it from you. And what did you threatened Charlie with? He ran off this morning, you know the sneaky type of running away?" Alan made some running motion with his fingers.

Don smiled, conjuring in his mind a picture of Charlie doing a pink panther escape.

"There's nothing to smile about," Alan chided him.

'Boy, Don is getting it from Alan. Should we go in and rescue him?" David asked.

"Nah…you'll see, they'll be alright in a second," Megan said.

"Dad, I'm sorry. It's no big deal, It bled because I ran after that rat. I would have told you eventually."

"When eventually?"

"Eventually."

Alan stared at him and said, "Show me where?"

"Now? Can we do it tonight?"

"Now."

"OK, boys show's over. Don is showing Alan his hand, and Alan will go all soft on him. Let's go and get our lunch," Megan said.

"Want to get one for Don?" Colby asked.

"Nah.. it's either Alan had some for him inside that bag, or Don will eat with his dad."

"How do you know so much about Alan or Don?" Colby asked, as they were walking towards the lift.

"I just know oh alright, sometimes I go to dinner with Alan, and we talk. And before you ask, don't ask. It just happens sometimes after a tough case. Charlie will be with Don and then along comes Alan. He sees his boys busy, then I go to dinner with him."

David and Colby looked confused, and Megan said, "Told you don't ask."

"But we didn't…oh nevermind, so what are we eating?"

Don pulled up his sleeve and showed Alan his bandaged hand, "Oh my, Donny….."

"Logan was in Dr.Chandra's clinic. I went in, and he threatened the doc with a pair of scissors to his neck. I tried to talk him out, and he jumped at me after pushing the Doc away. He managed to cut my hand. The he ran off, and I chased him, not knowing my hand was bleeding."

"Why is your bandage soiled with dried blood?" Alan asked.

"Charlie accidentally hit my hand. The strips got torn off."

"OK, sit down. Have you taken your pain meds?"

"Eh.. how do you know about the pain meds."

"I brought your packet of meds and bandages along, and here's the sandwiches for your lunch, I bought it on the way up here."

"Dad, you don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to. You're my son and I don't see you as often as I see Charlie, and I am not talking about your hospital stay." Alan knew Don was going to say that he was with him almost daily during his hospital stay.

"We eat first, and then I'll change the bandages for you."

"I have no say in this, I guess?"

"Correct, let's eat. What do you want, Roast chicken or Roast beef?"

"Chicken, thanks dad."

"You're welcome, eat."

The phone rang, and Don picked it up, "Eppes."

"Don, we are at the Pizza Counter. We are getting two pizzas. What topping do you like?"

"Aw, it's OK, am having sandwiches with dad, thanks David. You guys go ahead."

"Hey. We're coming up to eat anyway. So what's your choice?"

"Oh…er…Hawaiian then, with pepperoni, thanks."

"Dad, hold that sandwich. The guys are coming up with Pizzas."

After fifteen minutes, the door opened and the three came in. David carrying two pizza boxes, and Megan carrying a carton box with five cups.

"Hey, that was quick, umm smells delicious.." Don said, smiling at his team.

"We had already ordered, and then David said to confirm with you for the 2nd pizza topping.  
He was certain that you would ask for Hawaiian," Megan said.

"And if not?" Don asked.

"Then Colby had to eat extra when we order the 3rd pizza." Megan smiled.

"Thanks guys." Don said, appreciatively looking at his dad.

Alan nodded and said, "Thank you all of you. You don't have to ask Don. He'll eat anything."

"It's OK, come on let's eat. I'm hungry." Colby said.

"Mr. E, you could share your sandwiches, and eat the pizza." Colby offered.

"Oh, alright, you can take half."

Don surrendered his sandwiches and ate the pizza.

It was almost 2.45pm when Don got a call from Merrick. Megan started to clear up the place, and after ten minutes, Don came back and told his team that they have a robbery/hostage situation in progress.

Before Don left the room, Alan made him take two painkillers for his hand.  
Don told his father that he will see him at home, and they went off.

Alan was getting very worried. He had not heard from Do,n and it was close to 7.40pm. Charlie had gone out with Amita earlier.

Alan had prepared a spaghetti dinner for both of them. He tried calling Don's cell, but it went to voicemail, same as David's when he tried to call him too.

Could it be that the hostage situation had gone bad? All sorts of bad scenarios came into this head, and he was pacing up and down and wondering if he should call Charlie back.

Suddenly the house phone rang. He jumped and quickly ran over to answer.

"Donny!"

"Dad? Dad what's the matter? Why are you panting?"

"Oh Donny, am I glad to hear your voice. Nothing's the matter, was just wondering why you're so late."

"Got held up a bit. Dad, Just leave some food for me. I'll be home, oh I don't know, just leave some food. OK?"

"Donny, are you alright? tell the truth."

"All OK dad. Don't worry. The team's alright too. We just got held up by the paperwork."

"OK that's good to hear. If you are not too late, then I will wait up."

"No dad. It might another hour or so. Don't wait up if you want to sleep, OK?" 

Don turned and looked at his team. They all stayed back to complete the paperwork, and it turned out very satisfactory for this bank robber was involved in another pending case that Merrick handed him this morning. Well, at least it was one case less, and it's only been one day. He was pleased.

It was close to eight that he suddenly noticed a paper pinned to the board in front of him. He pulled it out, and it said that Lt. Gary Walker wanted him to return his call as soon as possible. It was dated 6.45pm.  
He pulled himself upright and dialed Gary's LAPD number.

Tbc.

My thanks to Marilyn for the beta.


	19. Chapter 19

Don

Chapter 19

"LAPD, Clovers speaking."

"Evening. May I speak with Lt. Walker?"

"No. He's not around."

"Eppes here. Did he mentioned anything or leave a message for me?"

"Eppes…. OK, here it is. Don Eppes, FBI?"

"Yes."

"Gary left a note.He asked you to come by tomorrow at 8.30 if you can or else give him a call here."

"OK, thank you. Will do. Good night."

Don signed off his last report and made another call to the outpatients' clinic in the hospital. He asked if Dr. Chandra was on duty. The receptionist said he would be in at 9pm. Don asked if he could make an appointment to see him and was told that it was first come first served basis on the OPC.

His hand had given him trouble the whole afternoon. It reminded him of what Charlie had said when his hand was stabbed. "Like bees stinging."  
He felt just like that. It could be that the pain pills were wearing off.  
He decided to get it checked by Dr. Chandra to be on the safe side. He didn't want to risk infection, and it would be too late to get his dad or Charlie to do it for him.

He stood up and walked over to Megan's table,  
"Hey, you're not going yet?"

"Going, just finishing up. You're done?"

"Yes, going off now. I'll be at LAPD tomorrow morning to see Gary. Anything urgent call me on my cell?"

"Alright, we can hold the fort for you, no problem. He has something for you?" Megan asked.

"Not sure. I got a message from him, but he'd already left when I returned the call. He left another message, to see him in the morning."

"Maybe he had some leads on Logan."

"Maybe. I'm going off now before my dad calls in the cavalry."

"He's concerned about you." Megan said, as Don went back to his table to collect his things..

"Yea, but I'm a big boy now."

"Yes, but he's still the father. All fathers worry about their kids even though they are fully grown."

"Funny Megan. OK. You're right. Megan. I'd like to ask you something." Don said, walking back to her table.

"What?"

Don lowered his voice and said, "Trixie said something about her special day. What special day do you think it is?"

"Not sure Don. You've told us that she and her mother will be leaving for Switzerland in a month's time. It could be she's celebrating her birthday early with us?"

"You think so?" Don asked, not sure whether to believe her or not.

Megan laughed, "No, Don I was just guessing. Why don't you ask her?"

"Maybe, but if she's really celebrating her birthday with us, give me some suggestions as what to get for her?"

"Well, it's really up to you Don. She's your friend. You might want to give her something to remember you by when she's in Switzerland. It's personal between you and her, and you might not want me to know." Megan smiled, and she continued, "Like something she can wear or something she can keep by her side. Don, it's really up to you."

"OK, thanks Megan. See you tomorrow."

"Hey Don?"

"Yes?"

"Let us know if it's really her birthday celebration? We would like to get her something too."

"Will do. Goodnight. Go home now."

"Yes, Master and Good night to you too."

When he went to his car, he pulled out his cell and called his dad. "Dad, it's going to be another thirty minutes or so, don't wait up?" knowing that his father will still want to wait up.

"It's OK Donny, am not sleeping yet. Drive carefully."

Don drove to the hospital, managed to get a parking space nearest to the entrance for there were not many cars around. He went in to register and very soon, he was sitting in Dr. Chandra's office.

"Ah…young…Don!, ah yes, Don what can I do for you? Your hand is troubling you?"

"Yes, Doc, it's been throbbing the whole afternoon."

"OK, Ah.. let me check and see if the little bees are inside, yes?"

"Oh yes, you know about the little bees." Don commented, as he stretched out his right hand for the doctor.

"Yes, often it's like that when there are stitches. There are little stings." The doc show small nipping action with his thumb and forefinger and continued, "The stitches are pulling the healing flesh. Aha!"

"Aha?"

As the Doc continued unwinding the bandages from Don's hand, he said accusingly, "Aha…you have wet your bandages, and you have pulled open the steri strips. It bled here. See there's slight infection already. The cut is slightly puffy here, here and here."

Don suffered the Doc's poking round his hand in silence and the Doc went on like scolding a disobedient child.

Dr. Chandra took the soiled bandages and waved it at Don before dropping it onto a tray. "You were not listening to me. Oh what did I tell you? Did I not say when you wet your bandages you must change it? Did I not tell you?"

"Oh.."  
Don was thinking that this was certainly not his day. If he had not known the doctor or like the guy, he would have certainly tell him very nicely where to stuff it.

He got it from his dad and now from Dr. Chandra. 'Why do I get the feeling that age doesn't matter?"

"O? Is that all you can say, "O? Your bandages are soiled. Do you know soiled bandages can attract germs and bacteria?"

Don shrugged his shoulders, "I knocked my hand a bit yesterday and….hey, the bandages are dry, why do you say it's wet?"

"Look at your bandages. If it's dry it'll be nice and pristine."

"Pristine?"

"Pristine clean, pristine white, pristine pristine." Dr. Chandra explained to Don.

The attending nurse was trying her best not to look at Don or the Doctor. Suddenly, she caught Don looking at her, and Don made a "resigned' look with his eyes. She gave a snort and quickly looked at the interesting floor patterns at her feet.

"Nurse…Nurse Mook!"

"Yes. Dr. Chandra?" Nurse quickly looked up.

"Can you bring the equipment for cleaning wounds and get this soiled bandage away."

'Equipment?' Don was curious.

She looked at Don, mumbled a word sounding like 'yes' and quickly exited.

Don looked at the nurse's disappearing back. He noticed that her shoulders were shaking as she went out.

"I will clean the cut and especially the opened edges with a cleansing solution so that the germs and bacteria, if any, will be flushed out. This time I put a little antibiotic cream on it. We will wrap it up again. Your stitches are still holding which is good. You now change the bandages every day one time. "

"Once a day, Doc, we say once a day." Don can't help but let the good doctor know.

"That's good, you understand, everyday one time."

"Yes, doc, once a day. I understand."

"I know, how do you say one day three times?"

"Thrice a day?"

"Now how many people know thrice is three times? Sometimes they hear wrongly instead of thrice they might hear twice. Thrice, twice, see it sounds the same, so I tell them one day three times, you see?"

It made sense to Don for the doctor was pronouncing thrice as twrice.

"Oh.." now he felt silly telling the doc.

"Now how do you say one day four times?"

"Four times a day?"

"Now isn't that the same, luckily you did not say fource a day."

Both of them turned when they heard the rattling sound.

The nurse was trying to control her silent laughter, but her shoulders shook and so did her tray.

The doctor took the tray from her and said, "Ah nurse Mook, I forgot to tell you to get the antibiotic cream for cuts and wounds. I need a small portion, please."

Nurse Mook quickly went out.

"This is the equipment you were saying?"

"Yes, equipment to clean wounds. There's swabs, cleaning solution, pincers to hold the swabs, scissors, bandages, I say equipment, Nurse Mook understand, I need not say, bring scissors, bandages, cleaning….."

"OK, Doc I understand."

Doc nodded his head.

"Nurse Mook? What a peculiar name? what happened to Nurse Jo or Nurse Clara, don't they work night anymore?"

"Ah Nurse Clara is on holiday, and Nurse Josephina deserted me. She went to the other doctor. I don't know why these nurses like to laugh or giggle when I have a patient. They are the giggly lot. Umm mmm… Don?"

"Yes?"

"Do I talk funny?"

"Funny, funny? Why do you say that?" Don was thinking I'll be hysterical too if I work with you, but he didn't say that.

"Well, you did try to correct me and with the nurses all laughing silently… "

"No, no, Doc, what you say is correct. It's just that we say it in a different way, that's all. Don't worry about it. It's OK."

"OK, thank you. Ah.. Nurse Mook, let's get to Don's hand shall we?"

Don suffered another round of cleansing, pressing and poking in and out of the long cut. The Doc kept a running commentary of it, and Don kept quiet and uttered a 'yes' now and then.

Finally, after he had pinned the end of the bandage together, he told the nurse to bring a tube of antibiotic cream. He said to Don, " This cream will help the recovery very fast, I guarantee it. OK, I will see you in four days' time. We can take out everything then."

"Yes, Doc, and thank you very much."

"If Charlie or your dad are busy, come to me. I do a fast job for you, no charge."

Then there came some loud coughing from Nurse Mook, who quickly excused herself by taking the 'equipment' tray away.

"Thanks Doc, Charlie will do it for me, ah no charge too, you know." Don smiled.

They heard a giggle and then more coughing from Nurse Mook just next door.

"Nurse Mook, go and drink some water straight away." Dr. Chandra called out to the nurse next door.

"I'll see you on Monday then?"

"Ah yes, I forgot, I rest on Sunday and Monday, no work for me. You can see another doctor."

"No, I rather see you, how about Tuesday? Will you be in?"

"Yes, I will see you Tuesday. But if you want to see me Monday, give me a call. I can come in and see you, no charge. You have saved my life, and I am your friend forever."

Don didn't know what to say to that. "It's OK doc, thank you for being my friend. I'll see you on Tuesday."

"It's no problem, youn,,,eh..Don. Here let me give you my handphone number, you take it down, anytime you have emergency, you can call me. No problem at all."

"Thanks doc." Don thought it was good to get the doc's number. He might want to take him to lunch one day.

After giving Don his cell number, he said, "Remember one day one time you clean."

Don said he would remember and wished the doctor a good night,  
As he was walking off, he saw Nurse Mook at the reception counter, handling a call. He stood there waited for her to finish her call.

"Nurse Mook, thank you, and good night."

The nurse said, "You're welcome Mr. Eppes, and my name is Maude and not Mook.  
When I started working night shifts, Dr. Chan saw my name and started calling me Mood, and I tried to correct him but somehow it became Mook. I gave up.  
Now I am known as Mook, and my friends laugh so much that they made this Mook name tag for me."  
Nurse Maude stopped and whispered, " I don't think Dr. Chan knows how to pronounce my name. It doesn't matter. He's a very nice man, and I rather enjoy working with him. It's never a dull night."

"I understand, and I envy anyone who works with him. You learn something everyday, Dr. Chan eh?" Don smiled and Nurse "Mook" Maude said conspiratedly, "I called him that. We all do now behind his back."

Don laughed and walked off, waving to Nurse Maude. 

He was wondering what the patients would say when they are directed to see a Dr. Chan and it became a Dr. Chandra. He shook his head and went to the parking lot where his SUV was.

He pressed his remote, and before he got in, he bent down to look at the bottom of the SUV, just in case.

Tbc

My thanks to Marilyn for the beta.


	20. Chapter 20

Don  
Chapter 20

Nothing unusual and nothing out of place, satisfied, he drove out of the hospital grounds and drove home at a leisurely pace.

The times he spent with the Doc were always enlightening ones. It left him a bit bewildered and amused at the English language.

Don shook his head. Maybe he might have a talk with Larry and see if he could give some enlightening thoughts to this.

With his wandering thoughts and leisurely drive, he nearly didn't notice a car following him. He thought it funny that it was late at night and instead of overtaking him, it just followed him at a slower pace. His keen eye took in the make of the car, a sedan, but the color was a bit difficult to make out. It could be dark green, turquoise or even a shade of dark blue.

He saw the traffic lights. It was going to change. He slowed down thinking that car behind him will slow down too. Then he could see the color properly and also maybe the license plate numbers, but the driver stepped on the accelerator, overtook him and dashed across.

It was too fast for Don to make out the numbers or the color. Funny, Don thought to himself, and after a while, it was a forgotten incident.

When he finally arrived at Charlie's house, it was almost 11.45 pm. As soon as he switched off the engine, Alan came out.

"Donny, are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes, Dad. Why are you still up? Gosh it's almost midnight! " Don said, looking at his watch.

Charlie came running out, "Don?"

"Woh…. What's the matter? Charlie? Dad?"

"We were worried. We called your cell and it went into voice mail."

"Oh, sorry, I went to see Dr. Chandra, and we took a bit of time in his clinic. Sorry it took so long. I had my phone on silent mode and forgot to switch it back," Don said and took his cell from his belt and pressed the 'off silent mode' button.

"Went to see Dr. Chandra, are you alright? Your hand's giving you trouble?" Charlie asked.

"Hey guys, let's get inside the house. The neighbors must be wondering why the Eppes are talking in the garden so late at night." Don said walking ahead of them and heading for the kitchen.

"Dad, you've left some food for me? I'm very hungry. The last meal was the three pieces of pizza during lunchtime."

"Donny, food's in the microwave. What happened?"

Don went back into the dinning room, took out his gun and badge and put them together with his keys. He wanted to put it in the small basket but changed his mind and put all in a drawer.

"Yea what happened, Don?" Charlie asked, following his brother around.

"Hey Charlie, I thought Dad said you went out."

"I did and came back forty minutes ago, and Dad was in near state of panic."

"Sorry, I had see Dr. Chandra to change my bandages, that's all."

"And it took so long?"

"Well, dad, you know Dr. Chandra, he liked to go on and on." Don didn't want to say more. " Look, he said I must change it daily to avoid infection. it was a bit puffy, and it throbbed a bit today."

"Is that all, Donny?"

"Yes, dad, that's the truth. Now can I eat?"

"Oh yes, it's ready. Charlie, do you want some?"

"Why not? All the anxiety has been lifted, taken away when you, Don, came home safely. My stomach is feeling a bit empt. I need to replace the emptiness with some food." Charlie said innocently.

Alan muttered, 'talking nonsense,' under his breath, and Don had to smile.  
At times like these and when Charlie does his 'logic' talk, it always lighten the atmosphere.

In the end all three of them had spaghetti around midnight. Don told them about the invitation of Trixie's, and he told Charlie to let Amita and Larry know about it. Charlie nodded mouth full of food.

After their 'dinner', Charlie said he will do a bit of work before going to bed, to let the food settle a bit first since now his stomach is quite full.

Don went up, said he'll shower and it's bed for him. He had a very long day, and he was bone tired. He went back to the drawer, picked up his firearm and went upstairs. "Night dad, Charlie." he called out to them.

Alan soon went upstairs, "Don't stay up too long, Charlie."

"Yea dad, night"

"Night" Alan replied and went up. He walked towards Don's room, gently pushed the door open a bit, and peeped in. Don with his hair still wet and clad only in his pj pants was sprawled across the bed, dead to the world.

Alan went near and saw that his hand was now covered with a pristine white bandage. Alan shook his head and went to him, "Don…Don…."

"Sleep……' he mumbled.

"Yes, but put on your shirt. You'll catch a cold in the morning. Come on."

Alan helped a very sleepy Don put on his top and made him get under his blankets.  
"Goodnight my son." Alan whispered to an already fast asleep Don.

Alan switched off the lights and went out.

"Morning Dad. Thanks for waiting up yesterday." Don said.

"Donny, you're early. You want pancakes?"

"No, thanks dad, just coffee will do. I am going to see Lt. Gary Walker of the LAPD afterwards. I might have breakfast with him."

"So early?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to see him in his office at 8.30, so I will get him to meet me outside for breakfast instead of going into his office."

Alan nodded and pushed a cup of coffee towards Don.

'Gary? Morning, it's Don, can I meet you at the Rooster Rest Cafe round the next corner of your office at 7.30?"

"Yea, yea, and how do you know I'm in the office so early?" Lt. Gary asked.

"Well, after working a few cases with you, one knows one of the same kind."

"Ha, ha, so you're in the office now?"

"No, at home waiting for you to get to your office. So I'll see you at the RR 7.30?"

"OK, you'd better move your butt. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"OK, see ya." Don replied and turned to his dad, "See you dad. Today I'll try to make it early. You're leaving around what time?"

"Around 8pm. I'll make pot roast and leave it in the microware for you both."

"Don't bother with dinner, dad, we'll go out and grab something before you leave for Stan's.

"No, I'll make the dinner. I have time. You come back early, and we'll have it together."

'"Ok, I'll be back early then, Dad. See you, bye and have a good trip, just in case something crops up. Enjoy yourselves, tell Art I said hello. Who else is going?"

"Two other shelter guys, you've not seen before. You take care, you hear. I don't want to come home and find you in a hospital. And you tell Trixie, I'll see her next day. We'll have a party in the house before she leaves, alright? We'll talk about that when I come home."

"Yes, dad, we'll do that. Bye and take care. Don't swim in the ocean. There may be sharks."

"Ha ha…."

Don parked near to the LAPD and walked a short distance to the Rooster Rest Café. He saw Gary by the window. He waved to him.

"Morning, Gary, what's up?" Don asked as he sat opposite him.

A pretty young waitress came near and Don said, "Give me what's he's having and a cup of strong coffee."

"You don't want anything heavier?" Gary was having two toasts with butter and jam.

"No, breakfast is the most important meal, I know, but cannot eat too heavy early in the morning.  
Actually coffee will do for me but since staying in Charlie's house, am getting used eating something during breakfast. Dad's always making them even though Charlie and I said no."

"Say, how's that Genius brother of yours?"

"Fine, thank you. What's so urgent that you want me to come down and meet you?"

"Got some info about your Logan guy. Well, not your Logan guy but someone who looked and dressed like him. Three days ago my men caught one look-a-like near the ATM machine in Greir Street Market.  
They followed him and saw him handing the money to another guy.

They did not follow the 2nd guy, but managed to catch the first guy.

We had to release him after interrogation; ummm sorry I did not know about this, was on 2 days' leave. I found out yesterday and had tried to call you.

"He was just a hired hand to run an errand. We didn't have anything on him. He said he was given a card to withdraw a certain sum of money for another guy. Whether the other guy was connected to Logan, we are not sure. Got his name from this false Logan, whose name is Jimmy Forth and the other guy's name is Sammy Costa."

Don got a shock, and it showed in his face and Gary asked, "You know them?"

Tbc

My Thanks to Marilyn for the beta.


	21. Chapter 21

Don  
Chapter 21

"Not Jimmy Forth but Sammy Costa is familiar; he was a small time player in one of our earlier cases. I need to get back to check. So Sammy must be involved with Logan? I wonder why. Anything else?"

"Yes you might want to check this; a green sedan was seen on the background a few times when my people were sort of following those Logan look-a-likes.  
One of my guys noticed it and wrote it down in one of the reports and said he saw it twice at different locations but did nothing else, sorry about that."

"That's alright, Gary, just give me those reports and we'll take it from there."

"Yes, was about to tell you the same thing too, we cannot be dragging in those suspects when there's no crime committed, I've gotta to let go, I cannot explain to my superiors. I'm sorry Don, you're here and not…. You know what I mean." Gary was apologetic.

"No problem Gary, my AD said it won't be priority case too. I nearly had to hand it over to another team because of my involvement. Thanks a lot for your help." Don said.

"Not at all, but if you need my help, just give me a call, if I can't do it officially, I can still get my men to do it unofficially."

"Thanks."

They talk of trivial things while they ate their breakfast. After an hour, Don left and Gary promised to send over the files as soon as possible.

Don walked into the bullpen, it was only 8.45am, and Megan looked up in surprise.

"Hey I thought you were meeting up with Gary?"

"We have met.' and Don went on to tell Megan what had happened.

"Oh, now Gary is pulling out of this surveillance?"

"Yes, and I don't blame him, there's nothing happening and just pulling those look alike is a waste of time. Do you remember Sammy Costa?"

"He was involved in that warehouse case earlier this year but lack of evidence to hold him he got off scott free. Now he's with this Logan too?"

"Not sure, but it seems that this Logan has many friends. And why is this Costa helping him. What is he up to?"

Can you pull out what we have on him and get Colby or David to check his 'relatives" and see if the name Logan or the other Logan comes up and oh... yes see if he's driving a green sedan."

David and Colby were still involved with the more important cases that the Logan search was kept aside.

Megan and Don went on to dealt with the other cases on his table.

It was yet another day done and they were no closer to solving the other five cases, Don called it a day for his team around six thirty and decided that he would also go off early so that he could have dinner with his dad and Charlie before they send him off to meet his friends at Stan's house.

They had their pot roast dinner and around 8.00pm they were on their way to Stan's house with their father.

They chatted with Stan for a while and after giving a load of instructions to their father, they were being 'shoo-ed' off.

Charlie told Alan, "Dad, whatever you all do, don't swim in the ocean, there maybe sharks, you don't want to frighten them away!"  
They both went off laughing.

"What are we going to do?"

"Go home and watch some games repeats, have a beer and go to bed."

"Oh, Don don't be so boring, let's do something."

"Like what? I don't feel like going shopping or eating."

"Hey, come on Don, it's still early, hey why don't we go and get Trixie and have some ice cream or something. I like to know what she's up to and…."

"OK, Ok, I'll call her and maybe get Chandler to drop her, that is, if she wants to come." Don was actually not keen to go back home so early so he agreed readily.

He pulled over to the side of the road and took out his cell, "Hello Trixie, hi, Charlie asked if you want to come out and have some ice cream with us?"

"Oh Bloody Mar..…"  
"Trixie!" Don nearly yelled at her and at the same time, he heard someone yelling at her too.

"Oops, sorry Don, Sorry Mommy!" Trixe called out, presumably to her mother at the background, Don had to hold his cell away from his ears.

Charlie smiled and said, "She used the word, bloody, didn't she?"  
Don nodded and said, "She used it on you?"

"Yep, bloody marvelous, she said her father used it often so she thought it was alright to use it." Charlie laughed.

Don said, "Trixie, are you there? Don't use that word, Okay, it's not ladylike and certainly not to be used by little girls like you. Men can use it because they are rough people."

"You are not a rough person, Don."

"Woh… don't let Charlie hear what you say. Oh I can be a very rough and mean FBI but generally I think I am alright and certainly I don't talk roughly with little girls like you." Don hear a snort from Charlie but he ignored him and continued, " So are you game in joining us for some ice cream?"

"That's great Don. I'd love to have some ice cream with you and Charlie. Can I go and ask my mommy?"

"Yep, you can put her on." Don said and told Charlie what she said.

"Hello, Mrs. Cameron? Don Eppes here, how are you feeling? Great, then do you want to join my brother and me for a snack?  
Charlie and I had just sent my father to his friend's house. They are going on a fishing trip, so now we are thinking of having some snacks. My brother suggested ice cream and we were hoping that Trixie would like to join us that is with your permission and it'll be nice if you could join us too."

He listened to Mrs. Cameron at the other end and then he replied.

"Oh, Ok. Thank you . I'll talk her then.  
Trixie, it's a go, can Chandler drop you at the Mall, yes, that one. I'll be waiting for you at the entrance and I can drop you back say in an hour or hour and half."  
Don waited again for her to ask Chandler.

"OK see you in twenty minutes, by the entrance, tell Chandler that, alright?  
Now don't take the whole night dressing, you can come in your PJs."

Don smiled when he heard laughter from Trixie, he turned to Charlie and said, "OK, we meet her by the entrance of the Mall, Chandler is bringing her."

"How's Trixie's mom?" Charlie asked.

"She's better now, I bet she's feeling much better knowing that her husband is coming back."

"Did you find out anything else about Matthew Cameron?"

"No, Charlie no time to do such things, got plenty of cases on my table. Remind me to ask you for help in one of them."

"Others? I don't mind, I have some free time ."Charlie offered.

"Nah.. a few are just some legwork needed, Megan has assigned it to Colby and David, there's just this one that I need you to try and triangulate some places that these robbers will hit the next time round.  
They have robbed a few places in the past months and still no progress on them. Merrick took it from another team to give it to us, he meant for you to help us out. We got lucky and closed one yesterday from the six that he handed to me."

"Why, you're just back and he gave you so many cases? Why is that?"

"It's OK, Steve's team had some injuries and another had two on sick leave, the department were spread rather thin while I was still out. Now we are a full team with me back so I had to handle more. I'd rather like that, it keeps me occupied and no time to think of other things."

"Like what?"

"Nothing."

"Like your hand giving you trouble, like your girl leaving you……"

"Shutup Charlie, here we are."

Don drove to the Mall entrance and they were there in ten minutes for they were quite near to it. They waited for a while and soon they saw a red SUV and it flashed at them. Don saw Chandler driving and he got down and waited for him to drive nearer.

"Hi Chandler, how's things? Hi Pixie."

"OK, fine, no movement or such and Mrs. Cameron is not up to going out of the house yet, I just took Missy around a bit. Nothing much."

"Well, I heard you have one more month here and you'll be following them?"

"Yes and Mr. Cameron was very generous and he asked for a year's contract from my company for me and asked if my wife wanted to follow me and I said no, maybe towards the end of my contract, she might want to come for a holiday."

"That was very nice of Mr. Cameron. Trixie you don't mind if I talked a bit to Chandler?"

"Um mm Don, you can talk to him tomorrow? Let's go and eat, I love ice cream, see you Chandler, thank you."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Chandler. Don't worry I'll bring her back, latest in two hours' time."

"OK thanks, enjoy yourself Missy. See you at the house." Chandler drove off.

"Up you go."

"Hi Charlie, how are you? "

"Hi there Trixie, long time no see. My, my don't you look pretty." Charlie said eyeing her riotious curly hair framing her face, her short sleeves round neck pink tee which stop at just above her navel and Capri pants with big pink flowers.

"Oh, thank you. Where are we going?"

"You wait and see." Charlie said.

After parking, Don opened the door and held it for Trixie. She jumped down and got hold of Don's hand and the three of them went inside the Mall.  
Charlie led the way and soon they came upon Jackie's Fabulous Ice.

"Oh my, this is a big ice cream parlour." Trixie said.

"Wait till you try their house specialty Fabulous Three tier Rocky Mountain Explosion." Charlie said.

" Have you tried it?" Trixie asked Don.

"No, but I know Charlie will tell you that it's fabulous."

"Don, you have not tried it? When you have………"

"Charlie!"

"OK, come on let's get a table before it's all gone."  
Charlie led them to one of the empty tables at the back.

"Um.. quiet crowd compared to the ones at CalSci."

"Charlie, the people there are mostly noisy students."

"Yea 99 students, let's have the Explosion, shall we? Three of us can polish it off."  
Soon a very young waitress came and Charlie asked for their House Speciality, Fabulous Three Tier Rocky Mountain and the waitress told Charlie that the name had changed to Fabulous Rocky Mountain Ice or FRoMI, which she pronounced as "From Me."  
Charlie asked why the changed name and the waitress said, " You wait and see, Sir. Do you still want this order? It's quite huge."

"Yes, I think three of us can polish it off."

The waitress didn't look convinced but she took his order and went off.

"Pity you did not try it Don."

"Why haven't you Don?"

"Well, ice cream is not my thing, well not those huge concoctions."

"How come, you had a date with a certain counselor eating ice cream."

"Oh really?" Trixie asked smiling at Don.

"Oh really. Pixie and it's not a date, we were both on a case and I needed some answers, so we walked to the park and I bought each of us an ice cream stick. You know, those chocolate ice cream on a stick and certainly not what we are going to have. You just wait and see."

Very soon the same perky waitress came bearing a large tray and on the tray was the very big mountain of ice cream .

" 'From Me', please enjoy, here are three spoons for you, you and you. I'll bring the glasses of water next."  
She placed a long spoon on a napkin and put it in front each of them one by one with great exaggeration.

The action made Trixie smiled and then she commented, "Oh my goodness, how can we finish this?" Trixie said looking at the colourful concoction of four scoops ice cream of four colors at the bottom, another three on top of it and then two and one scoop right one the top. Flowing down to resembled lava was chocolate syrup and some red strawberry and a cherry. At the sides of the 'mountain' were some strips of bananas interspersed with colourful m&ms, raisins, chocolate chips."

"You can say that again, Charlie you can have half of it and Trixie and I can tackle the other half, but I doubt that we can finish it."

"It didn't seem so big the last time we have this. And it was only three tiered and still it was big, Now I'm not sure we can finish this. Shall I call Amita?"

"You may, but it might be melting before she can arrive here."

"Yes, and it's not nice to call Mita when you think you cannot finish this." Trixie said.

Don laughed and said, "Got you there, Charlie."

"Charlie, you've told Mita about tomorrow's dinner?"

"Umm, yes. Trixie is this a special occasion for you? Are you celebrating something?" Charlie asked and then he continued, "Amita told me to ask you."

"Same here, Megan asked too." Don chipped in for he wanted to know too.

"No, its just a get together before I leave good ole USA for Switzerland and I don't know when or if we are coming back.  
My mom said that if she likes staying there, she might not want to come back here so soon. I'll be studying there and I don't think I'll be coming back too.  
My uncle and Aunt are there so there's family and there's only my nana here. She said she won't be coming with us. She might visit when we've settled down."

"What about your father?" Charlie asked before Don could.

"He said he will discuss with us when he comes back. He still has to complete the project in China first.  
As for the party, it's just our way of saying thank you for everything you've done for us." Trixie said looking at Don and Charlie.

"Oh, well, I thought if it's your birthday celebration, then Amita and I will buy you the biggest cake."

"Oh, well……you can still buy the cake, just a small one will do. I might celebrate my birthday early with you all here before I go."

"So it's also a birthday celebration?" Don asked.

"No, no, don't say that I don't want you all to get me presents or such. It's just my celebration for thanking you all."

Don suddenly put an arm over her and hugged her to him, "Trixie, we will celebrate your birthday for you but not tomorrow.  
My dad won't be joining us tomorrow, he said he will see you at our house, when we have a party for you before you leave. We can celebrate your birthday then, how about it?"  
We will have it, say the last week before you leave for Switzerland?"

"Oh thank you Don, please thank your father and thank you Charlie, certainly I would love to have the party in your house. Where's Alan, why is he not joining us tomorrow?"

"He's just gone for his much delayed fishing trip with his friends. He put it off when I was in the hospital. We told him to go this weekend not knowing that you were going to give a dinner. If we knew, Dad would want to stay back for the dinner and go later, but it was all arranged beforehand."

"OK."

In the end, they finally gave up stuffing themselves and Don blamed Charlie for it and they were joking and laughing that they did not see a familiar sedan waiting at the backgrounds while they were walking back to the parking lot.

Don got in and he turned around to see if Trixie had settled in, something caught his eye. 

He saw a car with lights dipped low and this being a very popular Mall, he thought maybe it's just another car but the shape and the colour brought him back to yesterday's incident.

He knew Charlie was staring him and asking him with his eyes' expression.

Don turned back and muttered, "The car at the far corner, yesterday I had seen the same car."

tbc...


	22. Chapter 22

Don  
Chapter 22

"And?" asked Charlie.

"When I was on the way home from the hospital."  
"And? Oh come on Don, don't keep me guessing." Charlie was getting annoyed with his brother.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention then. When I realized it was behind me for sometime, I came to a stop at the traffic sign, trying to get a closer look but it overtook me and flew by me, ignoring the stop sign."

"You've meant to say that you've been followed and you didn't realized it, hello FBI here?" Charlie muttered back.

"OK, I was not paying attention, why would anyone want to follow me? Anyway, I have a plan here, you want to listen?" Don was getting annoyed with Charlie too, but he had Trixie to consider and he didn't want to go into length with him.

"As I was saying …. I'll get Gary to get his people to stop that car. That way we get to know the occupants' names and I get to lose him and quickly send Trixie home. I don't want to lead them the way to Trixie's house."

"What if they are not following?"

"I'll be making a turn here anyway and it's going pass them, you look and see if you can make out the car plate numbers."

Don turned to Trixie and said, "Trixie, can you lie down on the seat, I don't want anyone to see you in here. OK?"

Trixie was smart to know that something was on, she just replied, "OK Don, will do." She promptly leaned all the way to her right and Don gave her a smile, "That's my girl."

Don looked at Charlie, "OK here goes, get ready." Don turned the SUV out of his parking lot and drove nearer to the sedan, Don slowed down.

They both looked and could see two men inside who were pretending to look elsewhere .  
Charlie said, "Got it Don."

"OK, let's see if they are following." Don drove out of the Mall Parking area, it was a huge parking lot and it took them some turns to get out of it.

Charlie turned round and said, " Looks like they are not following us. No, no, wait, there they are, fifth car coming out."

Don drove as his usual speed and after some distance they saw the sedan following them behind two cars, Don handed his cell to Charlie, "Call Gary."

Don was slowing down to turn the corner, he reached out from his belt to take the cell out, he stretched his hand out for Charlie, his eyes were on the road and oncoming traffic that he didn't notice that the green sedan was very near.

While Charlie reached out to take the cell from Don's hand, there was a sudden loud crash and Don lurched one side, thus dropping the cell he was handing out to Charlie.

Don grabbed the wheel to steady it and he felt a sudden pulling of the healing stitches. 'damn it! not again!' he muttered to himself. Doc will have a field day with it and with him, if the stitches were torn again. He flexed his fingers and the action was not lost to Charlie.

"What's the matter with your hand? You've pulled apart the stitches?" he asked trying to get a closer look.

"You want me to drive?"

"No, no, Charlie, it's alright, I just felt a sudden pull, hopefully the stitches stay intact. I'd hate to go and see Doc Chan again."

"Oh close buddies now, calling him Doc Chan." Charlie smiled.

"Not by me, the nurses gave him that name."  
Before Charlie could reply, he looked in alarm and saw that the sedan was suddenly by Don's side and it purposely drove into Don's SUV, Trixie screamed at the sudden lurching for Don twisted the wheel again.

Charlie bent down to take the cell, another lurch and Charlie knocked his head on the dashboard as he tried to pick up the cell. "Ow!"

"Charlie, leave it. Hold on. Trixie hold on." Don swerved again to avoid the green sedan and there were some oncoming cars.

They flashed their lights at him, telling him that he was on their paths.  
Don stepped on the accelerator and hit the sedan's side and went ahead of him. He kept a steady speed and the sedan lagged behind.

After a while, Charlie retrieved Don's cell and he scrolled down the names and got Lt. Gary Walker on the line, he put it to speaker and placed the cell on the cell holder on the dashboard.

After a few rings a gruff voice came one, "Gary here, what can I do for you Don?"

Don explained the situation and told Gary how he could help.

Gary said, "No problem, can you drive to …" Gary coordinated with Don to drive through the mentioned highway. Gary said they had a patrol car situated there for speed offenders, he laughed and told Don to speed through so that his people could stop the one following him."

"Good idea, this time I'll have fun speeding and not being caught, make sure your men has my SUV make and numbers." Don said and gave Gary the details.

They laughed at this and Don told Gary that he'll be coming up in five minutes and reminded him to tell his people not to chase him.

Gary said that he would let them know and will tell them to flash acknowledgement.  
So it was all planned and Don drove at a high speed to the specific highway, he saw the patrol and he saw the sudden flash of light and he speeded off.  
While they were a distance away, they heard the sirens behind them and Charlie smiled at Don.

"Don't mess with a Feebee?"

"Something like that, OK, let's get you home Trixie girl." Don said.

"She's asleep, Don."

They drove to Trixie's house and Charlie said, "Wow that's bigger than the Craftsman."

"Her daddy's rich." Don came to a stop at the brightly lit porch, he stopped and told Charlie, "Can you go and press the bell, while I carry Missy?"

"Don, your injured hand let me……" the door opened and Chandler came out.

He heard what Charlie said and he went near to them, "Hello, let me carry her, Don."

"Thanks Chandler. I'll give you a call when I get home, there's something I want to tell you."

Chandler slowly eased Trixie into his arm, looked at Don and asked, "Something happened?"

"Tell you later, OK?"

"OK, talk to you later. I'll be waiting for your call. Good night. Charlie."

Charlie put out his hand and soon they were on the way home.

The patrol police followed the green sedan with sirens on , the green sedan slided to a stop a few yards in front. The patrol policemen got out of their vehicle and Patrolman No. 1 called out, "Sir step outside please and may I see your license," while No.2 kept an eye on the passenger.

"Whatsa matter, Officer?" the passenger asked as the driver stepped out and handed over his license for inspection.

"You were speeding, sir."

"Hey how about the SUV in front, he was speeding too. You mean you law enforcements don't catch your same kind?"

"What do you mean sir?" Patrolman no. 2 asked the passenger.

"Shut up Jimmy!" the driver said to his partner.

"Ok Mr. Costa, here's a ticket for speeding and your headlight's a bit dented, get it fixed. I won't write you up on that." Patrolman no.1 said handing the ticket for him to sign.

After the driver had signed the ticket, Patrolman no.1 tore a copy and handed it to him along with his license.

"Thank you Officer, sorry for speeding." The man named Costa very nicely told the patrolman no.1.

After a while they drove off, patroman no. 1 called in.  
"Lt. Walker, we got them. The driver's name is Sammy Costa and the passenger's first name is Jimmy. I think they are following Agent Eppes SUV from what they've said. Yep, that's alright, wrote them a ticket for speeding. You're welcome, OK goodnight Lt."

Don and Charlie arrived home with no more incidents.  
Don parked his SUV and got out, Charlie went ahead to unlock the door, as soon as he went near the door, his cell rang.

Don took out his cell and as he flipped it open, he felt the wetness on his hand, he brought his hand up and looked at it. The bandages were soaked through and Charlie opened the door for Don to come into the house, he saw Don's hand spreading red. "Don!"

tbc..


	23. Chapter 23

Don   
Chapter 23

Don put out his hand to Charlie, signaling him to hold on and walked into the room.  
The call was from from Gary telling him what had happened.

"Don, it seemed that the Green sedan was indeed following you. You'd better be careful and get your people right on it."

"Yea, yea but nothing's happened, you and I know that nothing can be done about it. It's just a suspicion and we can't act on suspicions unless……"

"Something happens, yes, yes I know but since now you know about it, just be extra careful?"

"Yes, thanks Gary and you did write him a ticket?"

"That, our boys did." Gary said.

"Yea, shouldn't let them get away with it, thanks again and goodnight."

Don flipped his cell close and said to Charlie who was standing nearby waiting for him to finish his call.  
"It's Ok Charlie, I think I have broken some stitches, again." Don sighed.

"Let's see how many stitches you have broken this time, if it's bad we'll go and see your Dr. Chan. If it's not too bad, I'll clean it for you and you can go and see the Doc tomorrow."

"OK, thanks, just let me put a call to Chandler first." Don said ,quickly walking away before Charlie could protest.

He got Chandler on the phone very quickly.

"Hi Don, been waiting for your call," he said.

"Yea, sorry was on the phone with Lt. Gary of LAPD."

"Gary, the son of a gun, how's that fella?"

"You know him?"

"Yea, yea I was Ex-LAPD. I quit and joined my current company. Making more money this way and not so dangerous, so said the wife.  
Long story but it's the truth, I really quit LAPD for my wife's sake.  
I was with Gary during those gang fights and drugs rampage season.  
It'd scared the hell of my wife when I was shot. So it was either job with no wife and possibly no life or wife without LAPD. So…"

"That serious eh. Umm wonder if I'll do the same if I have a wife. Maybe that's why…"

"Yea, I know. Well, unless you have a really, really understanding wife." Chandler said.

"Do you miss LAPD?"

"Sometimes, but this job pays very well so it sorta compensated for it." Chandler laughed.

"Good for you." Don said and he told him what had happened.

They talked for a while more and Chandler said , "I think Mr. Cameron will be attending the dinner with his wife and daughter."

"Oh, he's back then?"

"Tomorrow morning he'll be arriving, that's what he told me two days ago."

"Well, OK then, I'll see you all there. Goodnight."

"Goodnight and be careful then, I know that LAPD can't do anything unless…."

"Yes, yes, I know that too. See ya."

Charlie who was sitting , with his laptop on his lap, looked at Don and asked,  
"Can't FBI do any thing about the car following you?"

"Not really, Charlie and since you've been eavesdropping, you'd know that we can't do anything unless something happened."

"How about following you discreetly?"

"No, why should they follow me, nothing's happened. Goodnight Charlie. I've got to work tomorrow, it's late and you should sleep too."

"After I've checked your hand, don't think I have forgotten. Come on up or you'd rather have it checked by Dr. Chandra before it gets too late."

"No, No, too tired to make a move now and don't want to play cat and mouse with that idiot anymore. You can play Doctor Charlie for tonight."

"I am Dr. Charlie Eppes, if you don't mind."

"Yea, Doctor with the nerdy mathy brains."

"Yea, yea, as long as I **DON** faint at the sight of blood, let me check on your recalcitrant stitches."

"Funny Dr. Eppes."

They went upstairs still needling each other.

"Bathroom or Bedroom?" Charlie asked Don.

"Bathroom better, if it's messy, don't want to dirty the bed."

They went inside the bathroom and Don sat on the side of the bathtub. Charlie went out to take the bandages and cleaning solution that their father kept in the cupboard for Don. 

Don was slowly peeling off the bandages which were wet with blood. Don was appalled; he didn't know that it had bled so much.

"Let me." Charlie took over, peeling off the bandages and it took a while getting it out, it was sticking to the skin too.

"Gosh, Don, looks like all the stitches were torn. You really need your Dr. Chan now."

"No, not tonight. Just please clean it for me, looked it stopped bleeding already."

"But you look at the tears."

"It's not that bad and anyway, I don't think there'll be re-stitching, it's starting to close up."

Charlie stared at if for a while and then started the cleaning process. After all the blood had been washed off, Charlie began to unroll the bandages and started the bandaging process.

"Stop, Charlie, put on the cream first, yep that's the one."

Charlie used the cotton buds and spread the cream from the small tube. Charlie was very careful and with his light touch, Don smiled and said, "You'd made a good Doctor you know. It's a pity you don't like the Medical line."

"If I have taken the Medical line which thankfully I did not, I won't be helping you on your cases and such."

"Yea, but you'll be my personal doctor then."

"Oh gosh I never thought of that, no, no, I'd rather not. I mean I like consulting for you, your team but I don't think I want to be your personal doctor. I'll do it but I won't like it and everytime I get a call from you or your team, its no good.  
Thanked the great stars above that I'm not a medical doctor." Charlie said with his eyes on the ceiling.

Don laughed, "it's OK, I think I won't call you, you know, even if you are really a medical doctor. It's not good for you or me or even dad. I won't like it too."

"That's why you keep all your injuries from us?"

"Don't go there Charlie, what's past is past , I'm here and soon you'll want to kick me out."

"You know I won't do that Don. Well, as long as you don't treat me like your personal butler."

Don snorted and Charlie poke at him,"OK, all **'Don'** Don."

"Geez, you better get Amita to give you some English lessons."  
Don stood up and looked at his neatly bandaged hand, he made move to pick up the bloodied bandages, Charlie stopped him and picked it up himself.

"Hey, who was the one complaining about being my butler? " Don sat down again looking at Charlie picking up the bandages from the floor." thanks Charl."

"You're welcome, Don promised you go and see Dr. Chandra tomorrow?"

"Yea, yea, but it won't be Dr. Chandra, he's on duty only at night but I'll go to the clinic to have it looked at. OK?"

"Yea, as long as you do it, OK I'm done. Night." Charlie said after picking up all the dirty bandages and threw it inside the bin, washed his hands and packed up the unused bandages, solution and cream back into the paperbag.  
He took the bag and started to walk out and he looked at Don, "You OK, need any painkillers?"

"No, it's OK no pain at all. Am going to sleep after cleaning up. You too. "

"OK, Night, I'll wake you in the morining?"

"Oh yes, please do, am quite used to sleeping late. I'll need the morning call, thanks and goodnight Charlie."

Charlie left Don still sitting at the side of the tub.  
Don got up wearily and starting taking off his clothes to wash up.  
What a night, he thought to himself.

Early in the morning, Charlie had to knocked on Don's door to wake him up.  
"Don, Don….. it's almost 7am, aren't you getting up?"

"Ummfff, Charlie? what's the….. oh shit…. ! Charlie why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Charlie heard some scrambling and the door burst opened.

"Woh…..Don, hold on… it's only 6.45, you're still early. I've got coffee for you downstairs." Charlie said, putting a hand out to his brother.

"Geez. Charlie, don't do that."

"OK, see you downstairs." Charlie said and went down the stairs.

They both left the house at the same time and Charlie reminded Don to get his hand check out.

"Oh yes, dear Charlie, dear Charlie." Don sang out.

"Funny, Don funny. See you tonight at home?"

"Yea, we'll go together to Trixie's dinner. Bye."

They were kept busy in the morning, Colby and David made some progress and they had hauled in two suspects in one of the cases.

Megan standing on the other side of the interrogation room, looking at one of the suspects that David was questioning, turned to Don beside her,   
"He's going to break soon, see his hands, he's nervous."

After a while Colby came into the room, "That's it we have three other gang members' names, do we go and pick them up as well?"

"Yea, you've got the addresses?" Don asked.

"Only one address, they are all staying together, it seems that they have been planning this hijack for some time. Those two were side players."

"OK, then we'll get Gary involve in this, let's go."

"Hold it!"

"What?" Don turned to Megan.

"You've forgotten something?"

"Nope."

"Yes, you are still not 100 and I've heard from a little birdie that you're supposed to go somewhere?"

"That little bird should keep his little beak shut, I will go after."

"No, lunchtime is a good time to go. Tell you what, you go to where you're supposed to and we'll go and catch the bad guys for you."

"Is that a deal?"

In the end, Don took off to the hospital, Megan and David with the help of LAPD went to catch the bad guys.

After two hours later, Megan and David came trouping into the bullpen.

"Any problems?" Don asked.

"No, LAPD got them and they are following up with the stolen goods, we will get a report from Gary later, that's another case down. So how's your hand? What happened yesterday, Gary was asking me and I said you've not told us anything about it."

"Charlie didn't tell you? Then how did you know about my hand?"

"Charlie told me to remind you to get your hand checked, said something about you breaking the stitches, that's all."

"Oh, it's OK, thanks. Charlie cleaned and bandaged for me yesterday and they just checked, it over. Just to take extra care that's all."

"So what happened yesterday, your father went off for his fishing trip?"

"Yes, after sending Dad to Stan's place, Charlie thought it was too early to go back home, so we called up Trixie and went to the Ice Parlour in the new Mall."

"Oh How was it? Better than the CalSci's branch? I love that Fab Ice, Larry enjoyed it too even though it was not all white ice cream." Megan smiled.

"We were at the parking lot when…." Don told Megan what had happened on their way home.

"Can't we do anything about it?" Megan asked after Don had finished his narration.

"Megan , you should know better. OK don't talk about that so what happened at your end?"

"Just as I've told you, we arrested those men without any struggle. Gary will get his men to retrieve the stolen goods, I've sent two agents to supervise.  
Well, that's another case closed, well almost except for the paperwork. Do you know we've closed two cases in two days and that's very good."

"Yea, great work all of you, so what's the next case?"

They spent the next three hours pouring on the remainder cases and come six pm, Don told them all to go home.

"See you all at WCR later." Don reminded them before he went off.

tbc


	24. Chapter 24

Don  
Chapter 24

Don and Charlie went into the restaurant and were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Cameron, they shook hands with Matthew Cameron and kissed Mrs. Cameron's cheek.

After the greetings were all done, Mrs. Cameron commented on missing their father.  
Don explained a bit and said that he had already made the arrangements when Trixie told him about the dinner.  
He also said that he and Charlie wanted him to go and relax with his friends.

Mr. Cameron said , " Trixie told me that, no problem we'll meet up again before we leave."

Don said, "Could I have a word with you in private, Mr. Cameron?"

"Please call me Matthew. Yes of course, if you two will excuse us. Chantal take Charlie in first. Please."

"Yes, Come on Charlie, some of your friends are inside , Trixie is entertaining them. See you two later. Matt, go to the office, you'll have privacy there. I'll get Ken to get you something, what do you want Don?"

"Er.. no thanks, I'm still on medication so no liquor." Don said.

"It's OK Chantal, we'll get the drinks later, I think Agent Eppes wants to talk."

"OK, then come on Charlie, let's go inside."

Matthew led Don to a side staircase and opened one of the two doors marking "Office"

He gestured Don to a big armchair and he took the opposite one.

"I know what you're going to ask me."

"Yes?"

"You must be thinking, why I left Trixie and my wife who were seriously hurt at that time in the hospital."

"Well, I know it's none of my business but we've been friends with your wife and Trixie and if you're in any kind of trouble, I…. I will try to help if I can."

Thank you very much Agent…."

Don put out his hand, "Call me Don."

"Thanks for your concern Don. I had some trouble with the Chinese Government but it's all sorted out now. I will be with my family from now onwards.  
I have left my second in command in charge until the Project completes by next year."

"What was the trouble, may I ask and er.. there were also some reports on you with another lady?"

"Oh that was some time back. I know if you look into Who's who, and you'll find me in the arms of another woman, is that it?"

"Yes and I know that's nothing to do with me but .."

"I'll tell you, my wife and I were having problems and it all started with the kidnapping of Trixie when she was four and half.  
Because of Trixie and the trauma she suffered, my wife kept to the house, scared to go anyway with Trixie and it went on almost a year and then my Company got the contract for a very big project in China.

Chantal refused to uproot herself to go with me to China, so I had no choice but to leave them behind.  
I had families over there but not my own family, my people brought their families along.  
But still it's not the same like having your own family." He paused and Don nodded in understanding.

"I found out that eventually it was still better if you have your family with you. Temptations were great, there were quite a number of entertainment especially in the Foreign Diplomat environment.  
As we were quite well known, most of the big gatherings, I was invited. You can decline once or twice but too many times, it's considered a snub.

I used to go alone, then in one of the parties, I met Senor and Senora Petra.  
No, I am not having an affair with Senora Petra , though I was tempted but she loves her husband very much and we are just very good friends, the three of us.

It seemed that Senor Petra was not a socializing type, he gets tired very quickily at these functions and therefore, they usually go off early, but Senora loved partying, dancing and sometimes the husband stayed back just for her sake.

I just asked her on one occasion to go out with me as my partner, for I knew Senor Petra had already warned the wife that he was not going to that particular function that I was also invited. Some Chinese Governor's ball and some of the expatriates were invited, including me.  
We went out with the blessings of her husband and I continued to take her along for a few occasions.  
You know the paparazzi, one photo and you're a couple.

Chantal didn't believe me and thought I was having an affair at first but after a few calls from Carmen, she believed me and we are now alright. Carmen never called me up again as a partner in social functions, said she didn't want Chantal to misunderstand the situation."

"Then why the silence when Trixie and your wife was in hospital. You came back only for a day or two?" Don asked and now wishing he had a drink.

"Why I didn't come home, well my company was under house arrest when I got back.  
At first we were under investigations, that's why I could come back. "

"What happened?"

"There was an incident. Two Chinese workers were killed.  
Jimbo said it was a freak accident and they didn't believe, they wanted to do their own investigations and it took them a month to conclude and we have to compensate the family of the two workers and they wanted to terminate our contract but they couldn't find another company who could carry on with the Project, which was almost three quarters completed.

I had to plead with the Chinese Government to let me come home again to see to my wife and child. I told you that I was going back to hand over to my second in command that day I met you in the hospital? I thought I could just do that but once I was back, they refused to let me leave."

"Yes, then we heard that you were not coming back but you had given instructions regarding to you wife and daughter's care in the hospital?" Don said.

"It was hard and I was scared of repercussions so I got Jimbo to get his wife Hany to look out things for me in the hospital for my little girl and my wife. She did everything in my name and I told her to hire a bodyguard for her. She got back the same company that we hired some four years ago and even got back Chandler."

"Oh I see now. My brother and Amita knew Honey Hany, she's the Professor?."

Matthew laughed and said, "Trixie told you how she got the name?"

Don nodded.

"Before I left the hospital, I had found out how my wife and daughter got hurt in the accident and one thing led to another and I recognized the name of the kidnapper Logon."

"Logan was the one that kidnapped Trixie four years ago?"

"Yes, you know why he was not prosecuted?"

"No, but the case remained opened and it was your brother in law who was killed? Why are you not pursuing the case?" Don said and maybe now he will know the answer.

Matthew said, "I'll tell you that what I'm going to say was not in the police files Don, I hope you will keep this part to yourself .It's not good for Trixie or my family to keep reliving this. We had put all these behind us for Trixie's sake and hope that it will not be brought up again."

Don nodded and Matthew stood up and went to the small fridge and took out two small bottles of mineral water. He handed one to Don, opened his and took a sip. He started telling Don the events that lead to Trixie's kidnapping.

He told Don how Logan knew about Trixie. He said it was through Trixie's uncle Fred. It was really no fault of his. He loved Trixie very much and evidently he must have told someone about his niece through conversations and such.  
He told Don that Fred did really love his baby girl very much.

"Fred and Chantal were very close and even though Fred was gay, it didn't bother them at all." Matthew continued. "So after Chantal gave birth to Trixie, Fred spent all his free time with baby Trixie. He took really good care of her and even babysat for us when we wanted to go out for a dinner or a date."

"It was quite amusing, seeing him bathing her, playing with her and even changing her nappies," Matthew smiled fondly at the memory. "It was clear to see that Trixie took to her Uncle Fred. As she grew up, she looked forward to Fred's visits. He used to take her to the playground and to the shops on their weekly outings."

Matthew then paused, closed his eyes thinking back. He gave a sheepish smile as he realized his thoughts were drifting.

"Then Trixie knew about her Uncle being shot during the…the…" Don looked for help from Matthew.

"Yes and No, for a long time we never really got her to say anything about what happened in the car. She knew that her Uncle Fred was dead but she didn't say how she knew. Let me tell you" Matthew continued.

He said that Fred used to frequent Gay Clubs and he did get involved with Logan's cousin whose name was also Logan. From there they got very friendly and were together a lot. They assumed that it could be during that time that they learnt who Frederick was. He was single, wealthy and part owner of WCR.

"Trixie was kidnapped while she and her mother were at the supermarket," Matthew stated, angrily. "Trixie could have been taken while Chantal was paying up at the checkout counter. My wife turned to get Trixie but she was not there. She panicked and called me to the supermarket."

There was a search in the whole supermarket, Trixie was still missing and could not be found even though the Manager had all exits closed. The police came after the search, and once more, they had the supermarket checked from top to bottom. They finally gave up and persuaded us to go home and wait for the phone call or ransom note.

"We waited for two days, and there was no ransom note and no phone call. That was the longest time of my life," Matthew said shakily. "It was only after 3 days that the ransom note came together with the morning papers. 

Don asked, "This whole thing was not in the papers?"

Matthew shook his head, said, "I had some connections and got the news media to keep everything out.

We told the police we would deliver the ransom and, Fred quickly volunteered. We didn't know then, but later we suspected that he knew who had taken Trixie."

Sadly, Matthew said, "If he could have told us his earlier suspicions, then something could have been done about it, and maybe, he will still be with us.

We do not know what really went on. The police insisted on following Fred but seemed to have lost track of him when a truck was driven purposely to block them from following," Matthew continued.   
"The police then got on the radio for another police patrol to lookout for Fred's car.  
Later, they found the car abandoned by the highway roadside. I didn't know anything, but I insisted on following them there. We found the abandoned car with Fred dead from a gunshot wound," Matthew paused for a moment reliving the terrible moment he realized Fred was dead.

"We panicked for there was still no Trixie. After searching frantically for some 30 minutes, we found her sitting by the roadside some distance away. We did not see her at first because she was sitting near a rather tall bush. We guessed that she got tired and sat under the bush," Matthew's voice shook as he spoke.

"My baby girl just got out of the car and walked away from the horrible scene. I shudder to think what would have happened if Trixie had not gotten out and just stayed inside the car."

Don could easily picture the scene in his head. He had been an agent long enough to know the situation could have been a lot worse.

Matthew went on to relate the trauma that Trixie had suffered.  
He said that she was unable to answer any questions from the Police and each time she would cry until he called a stop to it.

He said that from there onwards, he and his wife dare not leave her alone.

The police were in a hurry to solve the 'would be' kidnapping cum murder case and had many times tried to get Trixie's statement.

Matthew said that he finally put a stop to it by donating a very large sum of money to the Police Fund. "I did it for three years so that they did not disturb Trixie again. The money was intact and Trixie was safe. Poor Fred had to pay for it with his life in exchange for Trixie's freedom."  
He didn't know if the police had closed the case or it was still pending.

Don then asked him how was Trixie's condition when she was rescued. He wanted to know if she was hurt or harmed in any way.

Matthew said that when they had found her, he took her to the hospital for checkup even though he didn't see any injuries on her. They did a blood test on her.  
"We found out that Trixie was mildly drugged for 3 days, other than that she was alright but mildly dehydrated." Matthew replied.

"After some time," Matthew said, "one day she suddenly told us what she could remember part of it. She couldn't remember what had happened in the supermarket, she felt sleepy suddenly .The next minute she was in the car. She heard two men exchanging angry words and fighting.  
She was scared and she slipped out of the car, saying at that time she just wanted to go home.

It changed her and she dare not go anyway without her mother and she was unable to touch her beloved piano for almost six months." Matthew said with a voice choked with emotion.

Don kept quiet and as he listened, his heart went out Trixie for the ordeal she had to suffer at such a tender age.  
Maybe one day he might get her to tell him what happened.

"From what we gathered, Fred's friend Logan let on to his cousin about us and Trixie and the kidnapping could be either Logan's idea and Fred came to know about it. That's was why he was so adamant that he delivered the ransom money." Matthew continued.

"He must have somehow had a confrontation with Logan and got himself shot in the process. Their loud arguments must have woken Trixie who then got out and starting walking on her own." Matthew finished talking and looked at Don.

Don was wondering if he should tell him about the Logan now but Matthew beat him to it.

"I heard that the Police and FBI are still looking for Logan for another kidnapping case?"

"Yes, he's very cunning and had escaped us a few times. He's still our 'open case'. Don't worry we'll get him. One of these days, he'll get careless." Don said with menace in his voice.

"I'm sure the FBI will catch him. Thank you Don for looking out for my wife and daughter. Come let's go out and meet the rest of your friends. They must be wondering what happened." Matthew stood up and waited for Don, who stood up and shook hands with Matthew, "Thank you for telling me all this and I will get Logan this time. We won't bring up the old case. He'll be charged with his current crime, even though he didn't kill anyone this time. He will be put away for a long time once we get him. You have my word on this." Don said as though daring anyone to get in his way.

"Thank you, Don, my Trixie is lucky to have friends like you, your family and the people around you. I hope that you will consider me your friend too."

"Sure and why not?" They both laughed and started walking out, Don looked around and as they came to the restaurant proper part, Matthew led him through short corridors.

Don asked, "You have many workers here?"

"Not too sure, anyway, Chantal's family has trusted people running this restaurant. I'm sure the workers are alright by them."

"I've heard that your wife's brothers and sister are living abroad, so no one is interested in this restaurant business?"

"Robert or Bob is in Switzerland, Chantal's only sister Cheryl is living in Italy or France, am not too sure. Another brother Thomas or Tom is married to a Japanese lady and he is the only running a WCR in Tokyo. It is very different from this American WCR and he is not interested in this one. His is doing very well and have opened a third branch in Osaka.  
Fredrick should be running this one but unfortunately it was not meant to be." Matthew said it with a sad note.

"Your wife…?"

"Chantal refused to oversee it, said she has no head for business, she was afraid that she might ruin the family business. I didn't want to say much. I have no time for it myself."

"Well, it's understandable; you're at an entirely different line of business." Don said.

"Eventually part of this will go to Trixie for Fred had willed all that was his to Trixie, the other two shareholders are Chantal and Cheryl. Thomas gave up his for he has his own and Bob sold out his share." Matthew told Don.

"Fred really did love Trixie very much?"

" Yes, I was very much surprised that when his will was read, he left almost everything to Trixie. I noticed the will was made only after one year Trixie was born," Matthew shook his head as though shaking off memories.  
"Well, let's not talk about this. Come let's go and join them before Chantal comes looking for us."

They came to a room, and Matthew stopped. Before opening the door, he said, "I thought we get more privacy in a room, rather than outside with the crowd."

"That's alright; I don't think we are the noisy crowd. Oops! Sorry, I didn't say that." They heard the noise level once they opened the door.

"Matthew, we've been waiting. All our guests are here for sometime." Chantal stood up and went to her husband.

Matthew nodded and whispered to his wife as he walked up to the front of the table, "Good evening everyone, let me see if I can remember all your names and put faces to the names," Matthew said. "My girl has told me about all of you, and even though I have not met some of you, I feel that I know you. Thank you for helping my family while they were in hospital."

I would love to thank Mr. Eppes, but unfortunately he can't come. Maybe next time we'll have another gathering.  
I'll have Chantal list you all in our book of special guests. Each time you come, let the Concierge know. A complimentary drink will accompany your meal, and you have a special discount from the house."

At this the group clapped their hands and various 'thank yous' were heard and Don was smiling beside Matthew.  
Don was ready to introduce the group for he knew that Matthew had not met most of them. He was sure that Trixie had introduced them to her mother.

Matthew continued as the noise came down, "You're most welcome, I have only met the Eppes family, Mr. Eppes, Don and Charlie and ah yes, Mita?" The group laughed again and this time Amita blushes.

Chantal poked her husband and whispered to him something; Matthew nodded and said to the group, "Yes, my wife reminded me that you, Amita and Charlie knew Professor Hany Master?"

"That's right, she was teaching in CalSci too before she left with her husband to Shanghai. BTW, how is Hany?" Amita asked.

"She's fine enjoying life there. She'll be back next year for good." Matthew nodded.

"How are you Megan and Larry beside you?"

Megan and Larry nodded, "Good, good, thanks." Larry said.

"Oh when's the wedding?"

"Later." Both of them replied together and laughter was once again echoing round the room.

"See same thoughts, you two better get married quick." Colby said.

"Ah yes, Colby? How true, it's a good start if both are agreeable isn't it? Chantal?" Matthew turned to his wife and put his arms round her.

"Daddy… hurry up, I'm getting hungry." Trixie squealed out.  
Everyone laughed and Don went to sit to the obvious empty chair next to her.  
Don thought there was no need for introduction as Matthew was doing it very well by himself.

"Least but not last, thank you for coming, David, how are you?" Matthew said looking at David, the last person he identified.

"Fine and ready for some good food." That made everyone laughed too.

"OK everyone, I won't go on, else Trixie will be jumping on her chair for food. Thanks again and I hope the food is up to your expectation. Now I've met you, next round hopefully we have another round here, bring your girlfriends too. There are already two pairs here." Someone muttered 'three' and whether or not anyone heard, Matthew continued, "Sorry it's three, I've forgotten about me!"   
Laughter was loud this time and Matthew took the opportunity to sit down next to his wife and kiss her cheek.

Chantal looked happy and she said, I'll get Audrey to serve the starters."  
She turned to the waiters standing near the door and nodded her head,  
"Ramon, you can tell Audrey, we are now ready to eat." The waiter Ramon went out and the other started going round taking the flowered napkin and opening it for the guests.

"Hello Pixie." Don said softly to Trixie.  
"Hello Don, are you alright now?"

Tbc

Thanks to my beta Marilyn for this long chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Don  
Chapter 25

"Why do you ask?"

"Charlie told us about your hand yesterday."

"Charlie has a big mouth."

"I heard that!" Charlie called out from the other end of the table, and everyone laughed.

Dinner was a success and even Larry who always opted for white food, said the food was very delicious, and everyone agreed.

"So, Mr. Cameron, are you and your family all prepared to migrate to Switzerland?" Megan asked Matthew Cameron.

"Oh please, everyone call me Matthew. Yes, Chantal and Trixie are almost packed, and I just came back from China. I keep my suitcases intact."

Everyone had some witty comments about that, like "living in a suitcase.' "In and out of the door" "Time saving," and such.

Matthew continued, "It's not a migration. We'll be staying there for a few months until we get Trixie settled in school. Then Chantal and I will come back. When Trixie has her holidays, we will either go there or she will come back."

"Come back!" Trixie called out from a few seats away.

"Aw, Trixie, you're such a baby!" Colby called out.

"Who said that? I'm not a baby. It's just that I want to come home to mommy and daddy."

Everyone started laughing again, "There. You are a baby." Charlie said.

"Charlie! Will you stop teasing her?" Almita asked.

"Oh, oh, someone is siding with you." Charlie said with a sing song tone and suddenly, "Ow! Ow!"

The group laughed again, and Trixie said, "Thank you, Mita."

"You thank her for whopping me?" Charlie asked with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Yes, you were teasing me."

"Trix, remember we are hosts, and they are guests. Don't be rude," Matthew said.

"Am not." She said, "Was I rude Don?"

"You rude? Never!" and that made everyone laugh again.

"You alright Pixie? Charlie was joking with you. Of course you must come back for holidays. Your mom and dad will miss you very much if you don't"

"And you get to see Don." Colby quipped in.

"Colby!" Megan muttered under her breath.

It was lucky that Colby said it softly, and most of them were not paying attention. It went unnoticed, except for a few people. Don heard, and his face went red. Matthew heard too, and he looked at Don's bowed head.

Trixie said softly to Don, " I will miss you terribly , you know. I wished that I was not going so far away to study. I wished I could study here."

"No Trixie, this is a great opportunity for you. You've already said that other music schools will not accept you because you're so young. Now, you can study music in Switzerland. Go and enjoy yourself, get to your music. Who knows maybe in the future you'll be a great pianist," Don told her.

"You think so?"

"Yes, I think so, and I know so, because you're so talented."

Matthew heard and saw what Don did, and he was grateful for he knew that Trixie was not very willing to go to Switzerland. He knew she was going for her mother's sake. Now, he knows she will go willingly because Don encouraged her to go.

The party went on till past midnight and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and nobody made a move to go.

Ramon came in to whisper to Matthew, and Matthew nodded his head and said, "Go on, and tell them that they can go. Can you stay back a bit to lock up?"

"No problem sir. I can do that," Ramon replied, "The boxes are on the front desk."

"Thanks Ramon. We'll be out shortly."

Finally, it was almost 2am and Don stood up and said, "Thank you Matthew, Chantal and Trixie for a very lovely dinner. I think it's time to make a move. I'm sure Matthew is feeling a bit jet lagged now since he just got back this morning. So, thank you very much, and we hope to see you all again soon. When my Dad comes back from his trip, he will arrange another gathering in Charlie's house .This time, we will celebrate the Camerons' farewell and also an early celebration for Trixie's birthday. We want to celebrate it here with all her new found friends, and when she's in Switzerland, she will celebrate her birthday with her family. Is that alright Pixie?"

"Yes, thank you very much, I would love to celebrate my birthday here before I go. Thank you Don."

"OK then, shall we call it a night? I need my beauty sleep too." Don said and laughter around the table again.

All started to get up, Matthew put out his hand and said, "When you go by the front door, Ramon will hand each of you a small box of WWC Famous Chocolate cake. It's just a special 'door gift'," and before he could continue,  
Colby gave a whistle and everyone laugh again. "Thank you, and I think the cake looks pretty too."

After much laughter, they finally made it out of the room and were still standing round talking. Don noticed that the restaurant was closed, and they were the only ones left. Even the workers were not in sight. He didn't know that it was so late or rather so early. They must have been having such a great time that he didn't notice how late it was. They had been here for almost six hours. Matthew and Chantal had been very good host and hostess to be able to keep them entertained for so long.

Trixie turned to Don and said, "Don, will I see you anytime this week for lunch or even for that fabulous ice that we had?"

"We'll see, maybe if I'm not too busy, I might take you out to lunch one of these days. Now, I don't want to promise for I don't really know how free I'll be, alright?"

"Yep, that's good enough for me. Thank you. Oh. I need the Ladies, will you excuse me?"

"OK, you need me to accompany you?"

Trixie laughed, and everyone looked at her and she got embarrassed, said "excuse me" and went off.

Don looked after her back and said to Chantal, "She's going to the Ladies. Is it alright?"

"Oh that's no problem. She knows the way. It's a long way to the private bathroom, near the kitchen. The common ones might have been locked up by now."

Chantal laughed and told Don not to worry, but Don had a feeling all evening, and he didn't want to be seen as a worrywart.

After ten minutes and still no Trixie, he turned to Chantal who was talking to Amita and Megan. "Chantal, where is the kitchen?"

"That way straight and turn right." Chantal said and before she could say anymore, Don muttered 'thanks' and went off in that direction.

"Umm, Trix girl is taking a long time, and Don's getting worried?" Chantal mused.

"Yea, he was very protective towards her in the hospital too." Amita said.

"He need not worry. Here's safe enough." Chantal said.

They didn't know that someone had already slipped into the restaurant while they having dinner and the rest of the restaurant was closing for the day.

Don slowly walked in the direction Chantal pointed; he looked around the restaurant which was indeed very huge. He could see the dimly lit restaurant proper. The chairs were all piled up on the table, evidently for a better way to clean up. There were four-seaters booths lining both sides, and after a while, he eventually got nearer the kitchen area. He saw Trixie coming towards him. Trixie waved to him.

He stood and waited for her. From the shadows a man came out wearing a skull cap. It was pulled right down almost covering his eyes.

Don's heart gave a leap and he shouted, "Trixie run!"

_My thanks to newgirl, Thanks NG!_


	26. Chapter 26

DON  
Chapter 26

Trixie saw Don. She waved. Then she heard his yell. She looked left and right wondering why he shouted to her because he was still a distance away . She saw him waving his arms frantically, and she saw a man coming for her. She screamed and ran the other direction.

"Hey! Hey!" Don shouted and ran after them.

At the next corner out of sight of Don, the man caught up with her and Trixie screamed again, "Don!"  
The man grabbed her by the waist and ran off. Trixie screamed the loudest, and this alerted the group near the restaurant door.

Matthew and Chantal turn towards the sound, and he said, "That's Trixie!"

The group looked at each other. Colby and David ran after Matthew.  
Megan took charge and told the rest of them to stay back and look after Chantal. She then took off too.

The restaurant was big, and the man held Trixie tightly even though she was struggling to get free. 'No, this time you will not get free easily, Missy.' he muttered.

She knew the place well and she knew he was pulling her towards the big kitchen, and as they passed the long table where the pot and pans were lined up neatly, she managed to stick her hand out and pull a few pots and pans to the floor as the man dragged her inwards.

The loud clatter of the pots and pans was heard, and it echoed towards the now almost empty restaurant.

Matthew shouted as he ran, "Kitchen!"

Don was very near the kitchen door. Matthew caught up with him.  
Panting, Don asked him if there was another door. Matthew nodded and said, "Two that lead to the back lanes. They should be locked at this time."

They both ran into the kitchen, and at the far end, the man stood behind Trixie. He was holding a knife towards her neck.

Both men stood looking. Their hearts ran cold, and Matthew quickly said, "Do not hurt her. What do you want? Anything I will give."  
Matthew was not prepared to let Trixie suffer again. He made up his mind to give whatever it takes to get Trixie back unharmed.

"You," he pointed to Don, "come here."

Matthew put a hand out to Don to stop him, "No, it's between me and you. You let go of my daughter. I'll give you any amount you want."

"No! I want him to come here." Logan shouted and held Trixie tighter, and Trixie screamed.

"No! No! Don't to that to her. You're hurting her!" Matthew screamed at him.

Don made up his mind, and he walked towards Logan with both his hands in the air.

By this time, Colby and David crept slowly towards the sounds in the kitchen. Megan came up and stopped them. "Careful. Don't let them know we are here. We could launch a surprise attack," Megan cautioned the two.

They kept to the door of kitchen and peeped inside. At the far end they saw a man whose face they cannot see holding Trixie tightly. He had a knife pointing to her throat.

Then, they saw Don walking towards them with his hands up in the air.

"What's he doing?" Megan whispered anxiously, "That's Logan holding Trixie!" Megan confirmed when she got a clearer look inside the kitchen.

"I'm here. You let her go."

"Stop there! Hands in the air where I can see them. Don't move. Any movement from you, Missy will have a nice souvenir on her face." He started to show what he can do by running the knife slowly on Trixie's face. Trixie cringed from the movement, and tears were running from her face.

"Pixie, keep very still. Be brave." Don said softly to her. She looked at Don, and she pursed her lips together to keep herself from crying.

"Aw… how sweet. Yes Pixie, keep very still, or this bad bad man gonna carve you up."

"What do you want?"

"I want money. The last time that stupid Freddy darling stopped me from getting it. Then you came along to stop me. Now, nobody is going to stop me. I want two million by the next three hours else Missy gets carved up slowly."

"Do you know what time is it? Do you think that the bank will open for withdrawals at 2am in the morning? Even if you kill her or kill me, you will not get a cent. My people will shoot you dead before you could escape." Don said.

"Then we wait." Logan said, and he pulled Trixie from his right to his left side, transferring the knife to his left hand. He pressed the knife against Trixie's stomach, and with his right hand, he started to pull something out from his inside pocket.

Don saw it was a packet and fearing the worst, he made contact with Trixie, and he tilted his head a bit.

Trixie saw Don's movement, and she gave a sigh and slumped against Logan.

Logan momentarily lost his balance when Trixie leaned against him, trapping his right hand inside his coat.

Don jumped the three feet that separated him from Trixie. He aimed for the knife which was pointing downwards. Logan lost out at that split second. Don managed to grab hold of the hand with the knife, "Run Pixie" Don yelled at her. Don used his body to shield her from Logan, and his right arm was pushing Logan against the wall.

Logan's right hand came loose and grabbed hold of Don's arm. It was a struggle of strength. Desperation made both masters of their strength. Don had the temporary upper hand when he pushed Logan's knife hand and hit it against the metal shelf. Matthew was at his side, wanting to help. "Trixie!" Don muttered through clenched teeth.

Trixie was watching while hugging the side of a metal shelf. Matthew quickly went to her.

"Hold it! drop the knife!"  
Logan made sudden move as to relax his body, and Don fell for it, and he got slashed on the arm instead.  
Logan slashed up and cut into Don's right arm. "Argh!" the cry came up involuntarily from Don.

By this time everyone had ran to the scene, Charlie came screaming "Don!" but was pulled back by Larry when Don's team took positions to help Don.

"I said drop the knife! " David was a few feet away holding a gun in both hands, pointing in their direction. Colby and Megan stood by ready for action. David was the only one holding a gun.

Logan smiled and held up his hand, as if to surrender. Don, with blood dripping from his slashed arm, took the knife away from him, and he turned to David wanting to say something.

Quick as lightning, Logan's other hand snaked down, and he pulled another knife from his back and stabbed Don.

David looked in horror, and Don, in slow motion, looked at Logan who was smirking away when he pulled the knife out from Don's body.

He made the motion to stab at Don again, and a shot rang out. Both men dropped to the floor, and someone screamed his name. Trixie, who now being held tightly by her father, looked in horror as she saw Don fall.

All had anxious faces, and Chantal was screaming. Amita held on to her and pulled out a chair at the nearby table and told her to sit.

Colby, Megan and David jumped into action.

Charlie was already on his knees trying to pull Don away. "Charlie be careful!" David came near, his gun still pointing at Logan who had fallen next to Don.

'Thank goodness you brought your gun,' Megan whispered to David. She quickly checked on Don. She pulled up his shirt to check the side wound which was bleeding sluggishly. Charlie was holding on to Don's shoulders, and he noticed the blood on his arm. "Megan here, Don's bleeding here too." Megan quickly pulled off her long scarf and gave it to Charlie while she concentrated on his side wound .

"Anyone called 911?" Megan asked while someone pushed some towels into her hand.

"Done." Matthew's voice called out, "How's Don?"

Trixie was clinging to her father. Matthew slowly got up and handed Trixie to Chantal, "Darling, go and sit with your mother, I'll go and help Don, OK?"  
Trixie nodded, and Matthew made eye contact with Chantal who now had tears in her eyes. Chantal gathered Trixie close to her.

Sirens were heard in the background and Ramon came running, "Mr. C, the police are here."

"So fast? I just called five minutes ago." Matthew turned round and queried Ramon.

"I took the liberty to call them, Sir, when I heard and saw the commotion in the kitchen." Ramon said looking inside the kitchen area.

"Good job Ramon. Send them in and get the ambulance people in here quick when they arrive."

"Yes Sir!" Ramon ran to the front door.

Two LAPD officers were at the door. Ramon quickly opened it. It was Officer Leslie and another, and they were directed to the kitchen area by Ramon. "Sirs, you go straight ahead. My boss Mr. Cameron and some FBI people are inside. I need to wait for the Medic."

"FBI, what's this?" the other LAPD officer queried.

"Come on Walters. Let's see what's happening.' Officer Leslie said following Ramon's instructions.

Colby had removed all the knives on the floor when he came to check on Logan. He saw that David had hit him high on his shoulder. "You should have aimed lower, David." Colby said, "Then we won't have any thing to do with him ever."

Colby went and took some towels from the nearby tables and held it again Logan's shoulder wound. Logan was still unconscious.

"David, come let's move this creep away from Don. Megan, how's Don doing?"

"Oh, he's coming round. Hey Don, how are you feeling?" Charlie asked. He was holding his brother off the floor, mindful of his injuries. Megan was still holding a towel to the cut which had stopped bleeding. Charlie had bound up the arm injury with Megan's scarf.

"Hey," Don opened his eyes and saw Charlie and Megan. He saw Colby and David beside the fallen Logan.  
"He's dead?"  
"Nah, David just hit him on the shoulders. How are you doing?" Colby asked.

Don didn't reply, but he turned his face and saw Trixie, who was with her mother, starring at him.

Megan followed his eyes and saw her. She said, "It's OK, honey, come here, see Don's alright. It's a flesh wound."

Trixie came nearer, "Don, I'm sorry!" She cried out and ran to her father who was standing next to them. She was crying now.

Don and Megan looked at each other. Don said softly, "Can you please talk to her, and tell her it's not her fault."

"Yes, I'll do that. How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad, pain at the side. Can you help me get up?" Don asked struggling to get up but was pinned back by Charlie and Megan.

"I think you'd better stay down. The bleeding's sluggish now."

The officers came upon the scene of several FBI personnel and two injured persons; one which Officer Leslie knew was FBI Agent Don Eppes.

Matthew and David explained the situation to both of them. Officer Leslie queried if that was the fugitive Logan and David affirmed it.

The Medics came, and Megan suggested that LAPD accompany Logan to the hospital. She formally charged him with attempted murder and a string of other offences. Officer Walters called in to his headquarters and reported the crime scene and the action they will be taking.

Since there was only one ambulance, Logan got to use it because he was still unconscious. The medics said he was not in life threatening situation and they could transport Don together with him.

Charlie protested saying what if he should wake up; he might still be a danger to Don.

Don was already sitting up and being patched up temporarily by the medic and, Megan suggested they take Don to the hospital.

Matthew offered to drive but Don objected, "No, you take your family home. There's enough excitement and it's very late. Come here Pixie."

Trixie slowly came up to Don, "Mm...Sorry …Don."

"No, Pixie, it's not your fault, you hear me. Now go home with your parents, I'll see you maybe in a day or two, alright?"

Trixie, eyes full of tears nodded, and she put both her hands round Don's neck. Matthew seeing Don's grimace, slowly pulled Trixie away, "Come on darling, Don needs to be in the hospital now."

_My thanks to Newgirl. Thanks NG!._


	27. Chapter 27

_Well, this is the end. But..there's An Epilogue tagged to this story._

_It's very AU and it's my wish to see the ending of what happened to Trixie and Don, am sure some of you would like too. _

_I do apologise if this is not your cup of tea ( Don-ish all the way) but I did add in a lot of other things, cookies and cakes and even coffee._

_Please enjoy this very long End chapter. You know I would love to hear from you._

_Thank you._

**DON  
Chapter 27**

"What's the matter Charlie?" Megan looked in the mirror briefly to catch his eye.  
They were almost at the hospital, Don who was seated with Charlie at the back, was sweating profusely. Charlie looked very worried, and Megan noticed.

"Not sure. Hey, Don. How are you holding up," Charlie asked?

"Megan, he's sweating."

Charlie had to shake Don since he seemed to be a bit drowsy. He thought maybe it was the blood loss. "Don,Don..?"

"Not sure, Don't feel too good. Megan, stop the car, now!" Don was unbuckling his seat belt with Charlie's help.

Megan drove to the side, and before she could stop the engine, Don scrambled out on his side and in doing so, he nearly tripped. He threw up as soon as he was two steps away from the car.

Charlie was alarmed when Don got out of the car. He quickly ran to Don's side and held his brother up by the waist while he retched.

After some minutes, Megan handed Charlie a wad of tissues to pass to Don. "Thanks," muttered Don.

"Here, Charlie. Here is water for Don to gargle. Get the taste out." Megan handed the water bottle to Charlie.

After that, Charlie helped Don back to the car and settled him in. He straightened up and said, "Thanks Megan. Let's get Don to the hospital quickly. He held out his hand to show Megan. His sleeve was saturated with Don's blood. The bandages had soaked through the cut when he bent down, retching.

After reaching the hospital, Megan went and helped Charlie with Don. They were both alarmed when they couldn't wake Don up. Megan quickly ran inside and quickly came out with the hospital attendants pushing a gurney.

The two attendants carried Don out of the car and onto the gurney and rushed him inside.  
Megan had a word with the doctor, giving him the necessary information about Don and his knife wounds.

Charlie, white-faced, followed Megan in or rather was led inside by her.

"Megan, what happened to Don?"

"Not sure, Charlie. He lost a lot of blood, retching and now unconscious? We'll have to wait and see what the doctor says," Megan replied, trying to keep the worry from her face.

After forty minutes, the doctor who introduced himself as Dr. Carper said, "Agent Eppes threw up again, and he's sweating a bit. I suspect blood poisoning. It could be a mild case since he seemed to be more comfortable now."

Charlie looked at Dr. Carper in horror, "Poison? Don was poisoned? How? He ate the same things as we did," he looked at Megan and beat the doctor to it," The knives! Megan, where are the knives? We need to find what kind of poison."

"I thought that was my line?" Dr. Carper looked at Charlie, he was not angry with him.

"Yes. We suspected it was from the knives. The cut on his arm was red; whereas, the one near his ribs looks just like an ordinary cut. Both cuts were not dangerous, albeit painful. The arm cut needed some stitching, and we put some butterfly clips on the ribs. The stitches will be painful when he moves. The cut did not do much damage as the knife entered here, on the fleshy part," The doctor pointed to the spot using Charlie's body.

"What is important now is to determine what kind of poison was used on him as soon as possible. Agent Eppes is not in immediate danger. The quicker we find the type of poison, the sooner we can treat him. Now, we can only give him a mild antibiotic since we don't know what kind of poison. His cuts are not life threatening, so is the poison for the time being. I need the information as soon as possible. Now we will move Agent Eppes to a proper room. Of course, he will not be discharged in the morning until the poison is cleared from his body. The nurse will come and tell you which room he will be moved to. Good morning to you. Take a rest, Agent Eppes will sleep through the morning. I have given him a mild sedative too."  
The doctor went back into the room.

Megan turned to Charlie, "Can you sit here? I need to call David. We need to get the knives back and have the lab go over it."

Megan walked the short distance to the entrance, and she saw her car still with the doors open, and a security guard going round looking at it.  
"Sorry! I'll drive it away now." She quickly got inside and drove it towards the parking lot.

Megan sat there and talked to David for a while, "Let me know as soon as possible David. Wake up anyone you know to get the results. Don's life may depend on it."

"Will do. I'll get my friend at the lab. Hopefully, they'll still be around at this time."

"Alright do whatever you must. Thanks, David."

Megan went back to the waiting room and sat with Charlie.

"Megan, shall I call Dad?"

"Charlie, Don is in no danger at the moment, and you two said he needed this break because Don's earlier hospitalization was such a long time. Why don't you wait till Don wakes up in the morning? You two can make the decision. Don't look at me. I'm not the one facing Alan's wrath if he wasn't informed, and I don't want my boss to give me a bad report if he knew that I called your dad." Megan pretended to shrink away from Charlie.

"Megan!" Charlie called out.

"Charlie, no you can't involve me in this. I'm going to get coffee. Do you want one? I think the Starbucks round the corner is open. I saw the sign lit up just now. Com'on, take a walk with me."

"Wait for a while, Megan. The nurse is not out yet to tell us which room Don will be in."

Later the nurse came running towards Charlie, "Sorry, it took a bit of time to get the paperwork done. We had to reverse the instructions for Agent Eppes won't be in the first class ward as accorded to FBI personnel, but he will be in the Premier Room as instructed by Mr. Matthew Cameron . His room will be straight on round the corner. The end room number 108."

"Mr. Matthew Cameron's instructions?"

"Yes, we'll be moving him in a few minutes. You can see him later."

"Thanks, ehh… Dora, thank you. We'll be going for our early morning cup of coffee, and we'll see Don later." Megan nodded to Dora and pushed Charlie towards the entrance of the hospital.

The walked a short distance and came to Starbucks coffee house. They spent about an hour there having coffee and muffins for their breakfast. They took a leisurely walk back to the hospital.

As they were walking back to the hospital and were going towards Don's room, they saw Dora rushing into his room with a tray. They went in, and Dr. Carper was beside Don's bed. When one of the nurses was leaving the room, Megan caught hold of her arm and asked her what had happened.  
"His temperature spiked, and the alarm went off. Dora had Dr. Carper paged, excuse me." She went out.

Dr. Carper turned to both of them, "We need to know the poison used. Can you get your people to work faster? I am unable to determine what medicine or antidote to administer. I have temporarily given him something to bring the fever down."

Megan excused herself and quickly went out. Her cell rang as she was approaching the entrance, "Hello, David, thank goodness!"  
Megan quickly ran back inside and gave Dr. Carper the name of the poison that they found on one of the knives.

"Great, OK, Dora I need 10 mg of XXX and another 5mg of cxxx pronto. Get Anna to check in Agent Eppes' admittance papers to see if he had any allergies. Quick, now go." Dr. Carper told Dora.

"I will administer these drugs to counter the poison, and we'll see the change in an hour's time. If his fever is down, then it should be working. This is a mild poison, Agent Eppes should have complete recovery in a day or two. After a week, the stitches should be out."

"Thank you, Dr. Carper." Charlie said.

"You're welcome. Oh good, Dora, any allergies?"

"None on his medical records, Doc." Dora said holding out the tray that contained two syringes and two tiny bottles of medicines.

Dora pulled the curtain over Don and after a few minutes, Dr. Carper turned to Charlie and Megan, "That should do it. You two better have a rest. Why don't you go home and come back in the afternoon?"

"It's OK Doc. Since our dad is away, I'll be the surrogate dad and stay back to look after him."

Megan punched Charlie's shoulder lightly, "Since when did you become a surrogate dad to Don?"

"OK, folks, Agent Eppes should show improvement soon. Dora will be here to take his vitals regularly. Good morning to you."

"Good Morning Doc, and thank you very much." Charlie said, and Megan nodded to him.

Megan stayed with Charlie for a bit before she went back.  
"Charlie., I'll be back in the afternoon to relieve you." Before Charlie could open his mouth, Megan shook her finger to him.  
"Nope, you don't stay the whole time. Let somebody else like me, your surrogate big sister do it."

"Thanks sis." Charlie said, "I'll tell Don we finally have a sister."

oOoOoOoOoooOooOoOoOo

Three days later……

Don, now lying comfortably in the hospital bed and getting much better, began to enjoy the meals that went with the Premier room.  
His team came by daily to give him the news about Logan. Finally, he thought the case will be formally closed with Logan now in jail.  
Megan said when the bullet was taken out of Logan, and he was not in serious condition, they carted him off to jail the next day.

Trixie and family came by daily, and Trixie stayed with Don when Charlie had to go back to work in CalSci on the second day.  
The brothers had agreed not to let their father know, for they both knew that Alan needed that long break.

Don dreaded the day when Alan came back from his fishing trip which was today and which was about this time. Charlie had gone back home to greet their father and to tell him what happened three days ago.

Speaking of the devil, he heard arguments getting closer to his door. He quickly turned to one side, and Trixie who was with him at the moment, while waiting for her father to come by and fetch her, was surprised that Don suddenly turned one side and pretended to sleep.

She quickly put down her book and went to Don, "Are you alright Don?"  
All she heard was, "shhhhh."

She heard the voices too, and she quickly went back to sit on the comfortable chair.

"Don, Donny?"

"Shhhh… hello Alan, Don just fell asleep." Trixie said .

"How convenient. Well it's not an uncommon thing. He always does that to me."

"Can't blame him. He was talking to me, and I supposed that made him tired." Trixie said with a straight face.

Alan turned to Charlie, caught hold of his arm and pulled him aside.  
"So what happened? You said this was all three days ago, and what happened to that…that…Logan."

Charlie sighed and said, "Somebody's gonna owe me plenty for this. Dad come and sit by this very comfortable sofa. Have some coffee or tea, and let me tell you the whole story. Trixie you might as well join us."

"OK." Trixie went by Don bed and whispered, "chicken."

After some twenty minutes, in between many exclamations from Alan, Charlie told him all that happened that night or early morning in the WCR."

"So there, you have the whole story dad. Don stayed back, not because of the luxury of this room, but because one of Logan's knives had poison on it. Don had high fever because of the poison. But, luckily, David managed to get the knives tested by one of his friends. Dr. Carper administered the antidote a few hours later. There should have been no fever after that, but it lingered for two days. Yesterday he was getting better and could be discharge by tomorrow.

One more checkup and if the doctor OK-ed it, he 's good to go tomorrow.

And by the way, all this is compliments of Matthew Cameron. His gratuitous appreciation to Don for saving Trixie girl here."

Trixie spoke up, "I'm very sorry Alan that Don got hurt because of me."

"My dear, what an experience for you. No, I'm glad you were not hurt and that Don can protect you. Come here. Let me give you a big hug."

Trixie went to Alan and was hugged thoroughly. The door opened.

"Oh hello Alan." Matthew said, coming into the room.

"Mr. Cameron." Alan said, standing up.

"No, please Matthew. Call me Matthew. You've just got back?"

"Yes, and before I could step inside the house, Charlie brought me here and just told me what happened."

"I am so sorry that Don got hurt because of my Trixie."

Alan looked at Matthew and then at Trixie. He spoke, " I know you feel bad. Don't. I am glad that Trixie is alright, and Don was able to prevent Logan from getting Trixie. I am more glad now to know that Don's going to alright, and thank you for doing all this," Alan said, waving his hand over the room.

"Thank you for being so understanding. I have good news, I've just checked with Doctor Chandra, and he said that Don's fever had gone down in the night, and he's resting comfortably now. I think he could be discharged tomorrow morning."

"Now's that's good news, and I'm sure Don would be very pleased to get out of here. Will you excuse me? I would like to see him."

Matthew nodded and went to sit with Trixie and Charlie while Alan went up to Don's bed.

Don knew that he could not pretend anymore, so he turned and waited for his father.  
Alan sat on the chair and looked at him.

"Dad"  
"Don"

Both of them started….. Don looked at his father and was glad to see that his dad was a bit darker and looked good and relaxed.  
"How was your trip?"

"Good and very enjoyable, thanks to you two who made a point as not to inform me about this."

"Dad, I was in no danger, and we didn't want to worry you unnecessarily. No use wasting a good trip when you can enjoy the sun for a while." Don said, looking at his dad for his displeasure.

"Well, Alright I forgive you both this time. Next time if I ever hear that you two ever do anything like this again….." Alan threatened lightly.

"OK, OK, it was Charlie's idea," Don whispered, softly.

"Yea, that what's Charlie said too. It was your idea, and how are you feeling now? Feel like getting out or stay a bit longer here. This room looks very comfortable."

"Yea, and I had good company to pass the time. Feel like a fraud staying here with all the best meals ever."

"Yo ho, ho, this is the first time ever I've heard that you're reluctant to leave the hospital. Food must be very good, or is it the company?"

The door opened, and it saved Don from answering his dad.

"Ah… the Eppes family, how precious." Dr. Chandra came into the room.

"Now how do you feel young…ah..Don?"

"Good doc, very good and ready to blow this joint." Don said and immediately regretted for he knew the doc would read something into this.

"No, No, don't blow this joint. I work here!"

Alan and Don stared at Dr. Chandra, and when he started laughing, it brought Charlie, Matthew and Trixie to Don's bedside.

"Well Doc, you know how to joke now?" Alan said, smiling at him.

"Well, I'm here for almost a year and am slowly getting used to this American way of talking.

When I first came here, they said I was ' Pleased as Punch.' I went looking for someone name Punch and wanted to ask him what he was so pleased about too.  
Then one day I nearly made a boo boo when somebody told me to 'keep your pecker up' and I nearly looked down to see, luckily nobody was looking, and then I realized, he was trying to console me.

"Pecker is your mouth or nose. What did you think it was?" Trixie asked.

"Ah..…. Trixie, we'll tell you when you're much, much older." Charlie said, looking at Don and Matthew.

Don and Alan were smiling at Doctor Chandra and Don said, "That's good to hear that you're getting used the way we talk, Doc. Maybe you might have a thing or two to teach us by the time you leave here."

"No, no. I wouldn't dare and please excuse us, folks, I like to check Don over before I sign him ready to be discharged."

"Can I watch?" Trixie asked.

"Trixie! " Matthew quickly caught her and walked away, with Charlie guffawing away.

A curtain was drawn over Don's bed by the nurse.

"Don's OK then?" Charlie asked his dad? Alan nodded.  
Alan pulled Charlie's hand, "Don said you told him not to tell me? What's this? Conspiracy between both of you?"

"But Don's OK then?" Charlie repeated again.

"Smart Aleck!" Alan poked him on the shoulder.

Don was discharged the next day with a bit of reluctance from him. He quietly told Charlie, 'Jeez, I'll miss all the good meals they served'

'Dad, umm, Don's feeling not too good, maybe he should stay for another day or two," Charlie laughed.  
"What nonsense are you talking about, Charlie. Don can come home. He'll feel much better at home than here."

Don glared at Charlie and pointed at finger at him, "Dad, I would like to go back to my place." He then said he was alright. He didn't need any help much to the displeasure of his father.

Charlie sided with him, and he told his dad, he will go home with him and see him 'settled' in.

"This is conspiracy. What's the matter with both of you?" Alan was getting very annoyed at Don for not coming back to the house with him and at Charlie for agreeing with him.

"Dad, you've just came back from your holidays. Don't you have things to do like washing your clothes and such. If you are running in and out wanting to 'help' me, then I think you will need another holiday very soon. Don't run yourself ragged. Now is the time to think of what to plan for the party we are going to throw for Trixie's birthday and farewell? Remember? And I'm working tomorrow. Too many days on medical doesn't look good on my personnel files. And before you protest, the cuts are almost healed, as long as I don't do any running or lifting heavy things. I'm really good. Don't worry."

"Are you really sure?" Don nodded his head.

"Oh Alright then. I totally forgotten about it, this coming weekend? Why didn't Dr. Chandra give you time off?"

"Yes, he did, but I didn't want any. Dad, sorry you have to plan with Charlie. They don't have much time here. Trixie is leaving in three weeks' time, eh... two weeks minus this week. Dad, shall we invite Dr. Chandra?" Don asked his father.

"Why not? He's good company. He might tell us more of the funny phrases. Why don't you call him? You're with him more times that I can think of."

"Funny dad, alright I'll give him a call. What time shall I say?"

"This Saturday. 6pm would be very good. They can have drinks first. Umm, wonder if he has any restrictions in food?"

"Probably not, I could ask him. " Don knew that his dad thought that the Doc was a Hindu, but Don told him that Dr. Chandra practiced the Christian faith.  
"His name is Adrian Nathan Chandra, dad, eh...just to let you know." Don said.  
Looking around, "You came in one car? Where's my truck?"

"Your truck is at home. I will come by and take you to your office. After work, you get your people to drop you off. Alright with that arrangement?"

"Yea, yea should be OK. Thanks, Dad."

Don went back to work without anymore incident. It was pleasant to work other cases for the Logan case had been officially closed. They were not surprised to learn later on that Logan had been sentenced to a long time in jail.

Alan got the meat all ready by Friday, all marinated nicely and sitting in the fridge. Megan had promised to bring the salad, loads of it, so Alan was free to do the baked potatoes. Larry said he will do his famous ice cream, and Amita said she will bring some nice fruits.

Charlie said he will buy loads and loads of chips, tacos and dips.  
So all Alan had to do was get the house ready with Charlie's help which was good as Don was unable to go home and help as he had promised.

He was tied up in meetings with the DA for an important case to be tried in court.  
They were going through the evidence to ensure a good solid case against the drug offenders. Luckily, it was all over come Friday, and Saturday was an easy day for all of them, and they left the office early.

All of them came, Dr. Chandra, Larry, and Amita, his team Megan, Colby and David.  
David brought his girlfriend along. Matthew, Chantal and Trixie came. Chandler came along too with his wife.  
Amita was pleasantly surprised that Hany Masters came to the party too.

Matthew called Charlie earlier and told him that Hany Masters was back in the US for two weeks vacation cum family affairs, and Charlie immediately told him to bring her along for the party.  
Matthew thanked Charlie for inviting her and said he will ask if she wanted to attend.

Don asked Matthew if Chandler will be with them now that they had Logan in custody.

Matthew said Chandler will still be with them since they had signed the contract for one year. He didn't want to break it, and he said Chandler can be Trixie's bodyguard cum driver in Switzerland when they leave her there.

Don felt better that Trixie would have someone to look after her in Switzerland.

Trixie searched out Don, and they sat side by side. Don told her to wait for him. He went to the table and got a small box from one of the drawers.

"Trixie, a very happy birthday to you, and I wish you success in your studies. I have something very small for you, and I hope you will like it."

"Thank you very much Don, and I wish you will take care and not get hurt."

"I'll try. Do you want to open it now?" Don asked her.

"Yes please, and if I don't like it, can I get another?" Trixie asked, and she started laughing and Don was smiling, "Cheeky imp!"

Suddenly the room had gone quiet for they were looking at Trixie and Don.  
They saw a laughing girl and a smiling man. Many had different thoughts on that scene but a few knew better.

They all looked at Trixie opening the box, and she pulled out a gold bracelet, a simple gold bracelet with a gold heart dangling from it.  
Trixie stood up and put her arms round Don's neck, hand clutching the bracelet, "Thank you Don, I love it!"

"Ah, sure you'll love it, Don gave it to you!" Charlie said, and someone yell out, "Yea!"

The guests laughed and Charlie didn't want to embarrass her. He handed his gift to her, "From Amita and me, if you like it, then I'm the one who bought it and if you don't like it, then it's Amita's fault!"  
"Charlie, you rotter!" Amita called out, laughingly.

The guests laughed, and one by one they came and gave Trixie her birthday presents.

Trixie whispered something to Don, and Don stood up and said, "Trixie wanted me to tell you……." Trixie pulled at his sweater, "Oh sorry Pixie… hold on."  
Some of the guests giggled at the play.

Don pulled out a chair and held on to Trixie's hand, and she step on the chair,  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Ms. Trixie Cameron."

The guests clapped their hand and some whistled, namely Colby and David.

"Silence please." Alan said.  
The people in the room kept quiet. Trixie smiled at them and said,  
"Thank you very much, Alan, for this nice party. My parents and I thank you for all the good food, and I would like to thank all of you for the lovely presents. I am sure I will like all of them."

"Better than Don's?" Charlie asked cheekily and got shushed by Amita.

"Maybe Don's present will mean a bit more to me for I got to know him first. Nevermind I assure you all, I will treasure all the presents that you have given me. Now, I will give you all a present, and please excuse me if I made any mistakes."

They all were wondering what she was talking about and only a handful of people knew. Don helped her down and led her to the piano at the corner of the room.

"Please sit down. Trixie will entertain us with some music." Don said after taking the covers from the piano.  
Trixie sat down and started running her fingers over the keys, and then she put both her hands on the keyboard. The room felt silent.

Trixie started off with a fast number, A Turkish March, and she continued with a slow number. She went on with other pieces of work by Mozart, Chopin and some current favorites.

She completed it with a Margaret Mann's composition, and she motioned to Don who came to sit next to her. She moved her fingers to one side, and Don hesitantly put his fingers down, and they both played, much to the pleasure of Alan and Charlie.

They played it over a few times, and Trixie encouraged Don to play it faster, and they both ended the piece with a flourish.  
The crowd went mad with clapping and whistles from David and Colby.

Don smiled at Trixie, and he said to the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you our future world class pianist, Ms. Trixie Cameron."

The crowd clapped again ,and Colby shouted, "Encore!"

David and even Dr. Chandra joined in "Encore! Encore!"

Matthew had his arm over Chantal's waist, and he planted a kiss on his wife's cheek. He was happy that Trixie played very well indeed. Chantal looked at her husband and whispered to him, "Our girl is very happy tonight." Matthew nodded.

"Trix, play one more piece?" Don asked her, and Trixie nodded.

As she sat on the piano stool, the room went quiet again. This time Trixie played a very light hearted piece, "The Music Box Dancer."

The party finally came to an end around 1.30 am. Everyone went round thanking Alan, Charlie and Don for a lovely evening.

"Alan, a superb party and very enjoyable evening. Thank you very much." Matthew said, shaking Alan's hand.  
"Thank you for letting us host it in honor of your girl. She made such an impact on our lives. She's a joy to behold."

"Yes, she's very happy, and now I know she will be happy to go to such a far away place to study music. Don has such an impact on her too." Bending towards Alan , he whispered, " Do we dare hope?" Alan opened his eyes wide and whispered back, "Are you serious? You don't mind?"

"I like what I see, and I like the family very much." Matthew laughed heartily.  
Alan had a wide smile and said, "Children, they do what they want, and we cannot stop them. We can only hope." He shook Matthew's hand, and Chantal came to stand by her husband. She went nearer to Alan and kissed his cheek, "Thank you so much for such an enjoyable evening. I haven't had so much fun in such a long time," she said, looking at Matthew pointedly.

"Oh darling, we will have more when we come back from Switzerland. I'll get Alan to throw some barbeque parties and invite us!" he laughed again.

"Matt, we are holding others who wish to say goodnight." Chantal said.

"Well, where is my girl, my other girl. Ho, ho." Matthew said.

"Here, Daddy, wait a bit." Trixie called out. She was talking to Dr. Chandra and telling him where she will be going in a week's time. Don was standing by with Charlie and Amita.

"Oh dearie me, you must take care and such a long way off too. Your mommy and daddy following you?" Dr. Chandra asked, kindly.  
"Yes and they will stay until I start attending classes, then they will fly home. I will come back during the semester breaks."

"That's good. I wish you all the best. Work hard, and as Don said, you'll be a World Class Pianist very soon."

"Thank you Dr. Chandra, and I hope to be a Great Pianist, world class , that I'm not too sure, I would sure like to try."

"I'm sure you will be." Dr Chandra said, and Amita chipped in, "Trixie you have a great fan here."

"Thank you, Dr. Chandra, and I promise you that if I do become a pianist, and if I come back here to play, you all will get free tickets to my show!" Trixie started giggling, she looked like a little girl now and not like the confident little grown-up she was when she was playing the piano.

"Trixie!"

"Coming, daddy! Goodnight and Bye bye. All ,write to me. Mita have my email."

"Goodnight Trixie, remember our date on Monday, Hany is joining us too." Amita said.

"OK, see you all then." Trixie said.  
Don bent down and gave her a peck and she hung on to his neck and whispered in his ears, "I'll miss you terribly. Please take good care of yourself."  
"You too, Pixie show them you're the best!" Don kissed her cheek again.  
Charlie, and Amita gave her a hug, then held on to her face, "You're one talented girl, lucky and impish too. You do that, hear me, study hard and be one of the best there is." She didn't know that she was repeating what Don had said seconds earlier.

"I will certainly try," she said looking up at Charlie. Then she whispered consiprately to Amita, 'Oh Mita, you're great pal, go and get married quickly, don't let Charlie wait too long.'

"Trixie!" Amita whacked her hand jokingly.

"Ha, ha ." she laughed and waved to the group before she went off to her parents waiting at the entrance.

Charlie and Amita went to say goodbye to Hany for she was leaving with the Camerons.

Don went to bid Chandler and wife goodnight, "Thanks for coming and have a good trip ."  
"Thank you for inviting us along, great party, tell Mr. Eppes that." Molly Chandler said shaking Don's hand.  
Chandler shook his hands, "Great party you folks throw, thanks and goodnight."  
He then bent towards Don and said, "Don't worry, I take care and look after your little friend."  
"You do that and thanks in advance." Don pretended not to read anything in that sentence.

The rest of the party waited till the Camerons and Chandlers left and took turns to bid their hosts goodbye .  
Charlie didn't want Amita to drive back alone and Megan offered to drive her back as well. She was taking Larry home.  
David had said earlier that he will give a lift to Dr. Chandra who had come earlier in a cab.  
Colby said, "Hey, why don't I drive you back, Amita, you're more of my way than of Megan's."  
"Do I trust you?" Charlie said and then put out his hand, "OK,Ok thank you Colby."  
"Thank you Colby." Amita said, giving her car keys to Charlie to re-park her car when they leave.  
After another round of goodbyes and goodnights all six of them went off in 3 cars.

Soon it was all quiet again in the Eppes household. Alan told Charlie and Don to leave everything. They can do it tomorrow. It was quite clean except for some plates and utensils in the sink. Earlier,Megan and Amita, with Larry, had helped to clear the living room of plates and glasses. David and Colby collected all the empty beer bottles in a large trash bag and left it in the kitchen.

"Goodnight Don, Charlie. Go and sleep now Don. You need your rest."

"Yes, Dad, goodnight, and thanks for organizing this. Sorry I was unable to help."

"No problem. We enjoyed ourselves tonight eh?"

"Yes, Dad, and Don was playing pretty good, wasn't he?"

"Yes and without practicing too. OK, I'm going up now."

"Night Dad!" both Charlie and Don called out.

"Hey Don, you want to join us for lunch on Monday. We are taking Hany out, and Trixie is coming along too."

"Monday lunch? No, sorry, can't having a meeting with Merrick and not sure how long it'll be."  
"Anything to say to Trixie? She'll be going off soon. They are leaving on Saturday early morning."

"Yea I know, I think I'm gonna miss her. She's such a joy to be around."

"Yea, I agree, she's a bright sunshine to light up your dull moments." Charlie said, and he decided not to tease his brother about getting soft on her.

"OK Goodnight, hey how about a game of golf tomorrow around 10am?"

"Oh….oh…"

"Charlie, how do you think you'll improve if you don't practice? Come on, let's get to bed before the sun rises on us. Wake up at nine OK?" Don said, and he pushed his brother up the stairs.

The End.

_A/N:_

_Thanks for reading this story and much much thanks to my betas Mikis and Marilyn ._

_Stay tuned to The Epilogue- coming up soon._


	28. Chapter 28

**Epilogue**

(Be warned this is very AU.)

My grateful thanks to my beta Mariyln.

Several years down the road…….

There were many changes in Don's team. Four years after Trixie left for Switzerland, he was promoted to AD, taking over from Merrick when he retired.

He 'double-hatted' as Team Leader and AD until they decided finally to give it to Megan Reeves after six months of deliberation.

The unfortunate happened, another section team leader was killed in a drug bust and they needed another Team Leader.

Megan offered to take that Team Leader place after talking to Don and Don, too put in his suggestion that David Sinclair take over from Megan.

Surprises came when Colby suddenly told Don that he wanted to leave FBI and Don thought it was because David was his Team Leader? Colby told Don that it was not, it's just that there was a position that his old friend in Quantico offered. It was a Senior Trainer position in Quantico. He said in a way he left FBI but still connected to FBI.

The old team were a bit reluctant to let him go, but it was his choice and they wished all the best.

So Megan had a new team sort of and three agents were transferred to make up David's new team members.

Colby kept very much in touch with his ex team members . He'd meet up with them to regale to them stories of the raw recruits and new trainees and laugh over the funny episodes. David was still his very best friend.

Don missed his Special Agent days but his new post kept him very much busy with meetings, stragetic plannings and meetings in Washington.

In a way he was still Megan's and David's boss. Those in the LA district reported to him.

He's still a very virile, athletic looking young man of forty three, had been an AD for three years, distinguished looking with a few more lines round his eyes, which crinkled often with smiles these days, brought on by Charlie's and Amita's children.

His father used to say, he seldom change at all, he's still looked like he did when he first join the FBI.

Alan was very proud of his sons, Don an Assistant Director of the FBI, LA and Charlie now a Senior Professor much sought after by Universities here and abroad as a Guest Speaker in their Seminars, Graduations and Annual Do-dahs. He had published a number of books and at almost thirty eight years old he's successful academically, professionally and a proud father of two kids with Amita and another one on the way.

His dreams came true after fours months Charlie and Amita married, they announced that he was going to be a grandfather some four years ago and they had their second child one year after the first. And now going to be grandfather again after their fourth wedding anniversary. Amita vowed after a bout of morning sickness that this will be the last baby, no more absolutely no more. And she told Charlie if Alan wanted more, get it from Don.

Alan lamented that Don and Liz never got together, as they both agreed to part for Liz was very keen on progressing on her career and didn't want marriage or children so soon.

Liz did make it to the Team Leader post. She was posted to another section in another branch of FBI.

Don was happy for her and they too get together sometimes for a drink and nothing else which was OK with both of them.

Don was happy sort of a way, for he now had this job to keep him busy and seemed not keen to further his relationship with anyone at the moment.

Alan used to worry about him but Amita told Alan secretly not to worry, Don will find that someone special one of these days.

Alan then said he may not live to see his eldest marry, Alan was pushing eighty.

Amita pooh-poohed her father in law and said, he'll live to see his grandsons marry.

Alan laughed, Amita is a very good daughter in law. She's a Professor in her own rights but she chose to write articles and teaching materials ( it pays much much better! ) she used to say, but Alan suspected that she missed her teaching days too.

She is a very good mother and wife to the kids and Charlie.

She is also the much needed female in the household of Eppes males.

She listened to Don's problems and give suggestions whenever she can.

Don had since moved out of his small apartment and now lived in a Condo with the works. But Don still goes back to Charlie's house as and when but now this time they too come and visit or stay over at his Condo. The condo has three bedrooms. When Alan comes along he will sleep with the kids in one bedroom.

The Condo facilities will be in much demand when the gang comes over.

Swimming, a game of tennis and the Exercise room for Amita and games room and library for Alan and the kids.

When Don said he wanted a bigger apartment, Charlie and Amita helped him to look for a Condo with all the facilities. Charlie said now they will want to come over and stay with Don that way.

So after two months of looking, mostly Charlie and Amita did the searching, Don finally moved out of his place of ten years. He got a good price for it too.

The Condo did not damage his pocket too much for he had saved, never used the money and he did not get married.

He was now comfortably off and his job demand was not as great as when he was Team Leader or Lead Agent.

Amita and Charlie still consulted for the FBI namely David's and Megan's teams.

Megan is still with Larry and they never married, both seemed to be quite pleased with it contradictory to what others may say. Megan didn't want any children, not that she doesn't love them, but she felt that in her career it won't be fair to have them and not able to spend time with them.

She spend a lot of time with Charlie's and Amita's two little boys, named Michael and Matthew which of course turned to Micky and Matty or M & M.

It was Don who coined their nicknames for them much to the disgust of Charlie and Alan. Amita thought it was cute, so did Megan.

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

**Trixie and the Eppes**

In the early years, Trixie came home for all her semester breaks. She kept in touch with mostly with the ladies, Amita and Megan.

They saw her grew from a young girl to a confident young lady and she kept in touch with Charlie and Alan as well.

It seemed to her that Don was trying to avoid her, several times she called up to meet up with him, he will somehow didn't have the time or that he'll be in a meeting and such.

She gave up after several tries but she still kept in touch with her emails to him which she was thankful that he replied all the time. She sent him pictures of herself when she went on holidays.

Don never returned any with his, but he didn't know that Megan had sent her pictures of Don which she got it from Amita. It was pictures of him playing with Micky and Matty, or him relaxing in Charlie's house.

Trixie, too followed his career through the ladies.

A few times during her holidays back to USA, she stayed in Charlie's house after Charlie and Amita were married.

She then had Amita to confide in and it was no surprise that Don seldom visit when Trixie was staying in Charlie's house, he always had an excuse or other.

Alan felt the disapointment of Trixie each time Don said he was not coming for dinner.

Alan told her to call him, she said, Don still treated her like a little girl and

Amita heard and her heart went out to her. This little girl who grew up quickly in the past years is madly in love with her brother in law who has no inkling or who was purposely avoiding her.

She can't blame him,Trixie is adorably cute and beautiful but still so very young.

She had asked Don's permission to use the CD player in his room and he told her to do whatever she wants for he was seldom there.

One day Alan heard the soft melodious voice of Matt Munro and he stood near the door to Don's room and listened to "Portrait of my Love" and that brought back memories.

He remembered vaguely that he had told Don that one of his mother's favourite was this song by Matt Munro.

He didn't know that Donny had the CD, he must asked when he comes by, that is if he was not too busy.

OoOoOoOoOo

Trixie stopped going to Charlie's house after the first four years, she felt disappointed that each time Don would try to avoid her. But she didn't give up, as long as Don's single, there's still hope for her.

She concentrated vehemently on her studies and aimed for the highest. She did it in Switzerland.

After Switzerland where she graduated as one of the top students, she then went on to continue her Music in the Royal Music College in London. She was granted acceptance even though she was still a year younger than the requirement age, she was exceptional student, a future brilliant pianist.( a prediction/encouragement from Don and Amita before she left for Switzerland some four years ago.)

With her parent's help, they had secured an apartment for her so that they could fly to London and stay with her during her holidays instead of she coming back to the US.

After two years at the RMC in London, she did it again and she came out top student. She was immediately offered a position in a famous Orchestra who traveled world wide giving concerts. She was only eighteen years old.

After two years, they made her their star pianist and offered a contract for fours years. She decided to take the position only after her long holidays and discussion with her parents.

They wanted her up quickly so that she will be in their European Tours next year. She agreed after talking to her parents.

She was planning to stay with her parents for six months before she took up the post.

She flew back to the US for the start of her vacation. She was delighted to meet up with the Eppes. She knew about Charlie's and Amita's children, the 3Ms. The third one which was a delight to Amita and Charlie was a girl whom they named Michele.

She had not seen them but she had loads of photos sent by Amita and she felt that she knew them already. She had plenty of presents for them, in fact for the whole gang, she made sure that she didn't leave anyone out.

She had some for Don, very nice sweaters too. She had hoped that this time she will meet up with him.

She had confided in her parents when they came to stay with her in London and she was mildly surprised that they urged her to "go for it girl!". She was so happy and now she's coming back.

Matthew had followed Don's career closely and was pleased that he was made Assistant Director, FBI in one of the California FBI branches.

He had hoped that Trixie would finally end up with Don, he didn't care about age difference, he only cared that Don was one that he could rely on looking after his precious girl and Trixie will be happy with him.

He knew about Trixie's dreams and he had discussed it with Chantal and they both agreed that Don will be very good for her.

They had come to know Don, his family and his friends and who could ask for a better son in law than that. They had talked amongst themselves and they had fervently hoped that Trixie will be able to move Don's heart.

What they did not know was Don was already in growing to love that little girl who had grown up so fast. His heart will soar each time he received a mail from her. But he couldn't think beyond that, he tried his very best to think of her as his very good little friend. He had tried his best to avoid her at all cost, she was just too young for him. Way too young and what will her parents say if they knew that he has fallen in love with their daughter.

Trixie kept very much in touch with Don, not often but mails from her would come as cards with photos of her Orchestra's engagements all over the world. She is now the leading piano soloist with the Orchestra.

Don now had all the postcards sometimes with her photo all pinned up in his room's small notice board.

Don's ex-team members were amazed on how far she had gone.

Megan usually came in to talk with Don after office hours and they would discuss about Trixie and her accomplishments. Megan would notice the faraway look in Don's face. Yep, a definitely yes that Don loved the little girl that they had watched growing up.

Megan asked Don if he was going to do anything about it.

Don just shrugged his shoulders and said nothing.

He remembered the last dinner they had before she flew off, flew off from his life. He felt the emptiness there, he filled it with his work, his family, that is Charlie's family, his little children, his dad was there for him too.

Besides her email, Don had news of her either from Matthew or from Amita. Amita had been dropping hints now and then and he pretended not know of it.

Matthew had frequently invite Don to have dinner in his club and he had put Don's name as one of his special guest, meaning that Don could go there even though Matthew was not with him. Don thanked him for the kind gesture and he did make use of it a few times.

Those were the times when he felt down, he will go there for a quiet dinner alone.

Trixie had many times asked Don to go out with her or arrange dates so that they could meet but somehow it will be Don who will back out. Trixie is at her wits' end, she tried one more time and if this time Don will not meet up with her, then she will have to go on meeting up with him through the net or through the phone. She will definitely not give up, she loved him too much.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hello Good morning, May I speak with AD Eppes please?"

Don's secretary was pleasantly surprised to hear her voice after so long, she knew who she was,"Good Morning, Ms. Trixie?."

"Er..yes Good morning to you, though it's not morning here and you're May? How are you?"

"Very well, Ms. Trixie and you? "

"I'm fine and good, can Don talk?"

"Oh Sorry, yes, Will you please hold the line, I'll put you through ."

"Don? I'm coming back again for a short holiday, no, no, let me talk first.

I thought I'll be here in the US for some weeks but I've just got a call from my Conductor that we are leaving in two week's time to Europe for the Austrian Music Fest. I didn't want to cancel so, I'm still coming home. They have agreed for me to take two weeks off, then I have to meet up with them in London to get ready, blah..blah."

Don had to smile, just like her talking. Oh how he missed hearing her voice.

"OK, so are you back in the US now?"

"Not yet, I really hated this and I want to come back home so badly. I miss….my parents and my friends. It's been almost two years since I came back last. It's a very short notice and even though the Fest is a few months away, he has to co-ordinate the orchestra and calling them back from all over the world. So he's letting me take two weeks' holiday with my parents and then I'll be flying back to meet up with them in London."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get back, when are you flying in?"

"Flight SQXXX arriving Tuesday evening 7.15 pm?"

"You're fishing…….."

"Well, I have not even informed my parents about the change of plans so are you free?"

"Well….."

"Don!"

Don could see the pouty expression and he laughed and said, "Alright I'll pick you from the airport."

"Great! Great! See you then. Gotta go now and do some packing."

"You have not packed ?"

"Well, I thought I have some weeks and now it's a rush vacation."

"What was your original stay in the US?"

"2 months and now its only 2 weeks!" she wailed.

"Well, you're famous and in great demand." Don consoled her.

She was crying silently and she sob a bit.

"Hey, Pixie, what's the matter?" Don asked gently for he heard the silent sob.

"I wish now I was just a pianist and not…not…"

"Hey, nothing of that, tell you what I'll take a week off and we can go vacation somewhere or you rather do some shopping…."

"No! I mean that's great, you plan and I go where ever, no shopping, don't need clothes, the last time Mommy and Daddy came and they took me shopping and I have all the gowns I have for my performances. Now I just want to relax." _' with the one I love.'_ She whispered to herself.

"OK then, I'll see you on Tuesday, you want me to inform anyone?"

"No, don't and you don't tell anyone where you're going, OK. This time just the two of us. I miss you so much."

Silence……

"_Me too."_ Don said to himself, "Yes, then I'll see you then. Bye and take care, love." Don put down the phone.

Trixie was jumping up and down….. he called me 'love!"

Don told his secretary May,

"May, can you find me a nice cabin somewhere in the mountains, not too far. Book it for 5 days starting on Friday. Can you do that and not a word out even to my family, alright?"

May who was personally selected by Don when he got this post was very loyal to him, said, "Sure thing boss, so you're applying for vacation time? Let me have the dates now."

Don told her the dates and May said, "She must be one special girl, boss."

"Yea, she is May she is."

Don paced up and down waiting for the passengers to get out of the immigration gate.

His heart was beating furiously and nearly stopped when he saw her.

A lovely vision, a bit on the thin side wearing a bright red short coat with a pink blouse peeping out and wearing long loose black pants, she had her hair short now. It was cute and it framed her pixie face perfectly. She was his little Pixie all grown. His heart was beating fast, here is the vision of his dreams.

She was showing the guard her passport, she looked around, took her passport and pulling her cart with three bags she came forward.

She did not resemble the young girl that romped and laughed and chased by his little nephews. She was not in very miniscue shorts and very short tee that she favored when she was in Charlie's house.

She was not all those, she had grown into a beautiful young lady.The way she carried herself, she was a picture of elegance, eyes turned to her direction. Men were opening ogling at her and the women around gave her a glance and their eyes followed her.

They saw her looking round and found the one she was looking for, they envy her. They saw an equally elegant man who stood amongst the rest. He was dressed casually and they saw that he was a man of importance.

They smiled when they saw her throw her arms round her. The man was kissing her. Ah… lovers….

She saw him and a slow smile lit up both their faces, Don went up to her.

She threw her arms round his neck, "Don."

"Pixie." He whispered.

Here now she walked in like a matured young lady, he caught hold of her face and gave her another kiss on her lips.. "Trixie, you're …..you're beautiful."

Trixie smiled her impish smile and said, "You're beautiful too. Don."

Don laughed out loud which attracted the same crowd that were following their action.

"Let's get out of here, people are looking." Don said.

"Let them, they are envying me."

"Oh yea, I think they are envying me, holding a very beautiful vision in my arms." Don said pushing her cart and one arm on her waist.

The eighteen year old he had last seen was gone, in place was a beautiful young matured twenty one year old Trixie Charmaine as she was known to all the music world.

They were married one year later.

She took one year off from her busy schedule and after much discussion with Don, they agreed that she only work or travel for six months every year. That way, they will have time together now and then. Don, too made sure that his vacation time coincided with hers.

The small quiet ceremony they had in a small synagogue arranged by Alan had a gathering of relatives and friends which included her parents, godparents Jimbo and wife Hany, Don's ex-team members with their spouses, his old AD Merrick and of course his very happy and beaming father Alan, Charlie, Amita and Micky and Matty and baby Michele.

Don also invited his good friends Edgerton and Coop.

Don had threatened them bodily harm more than once when they kept on staring at Trixie. They knew about her and this was the first time they had actually met her.

"She's too beautiful to ignore, Don. Let us feast our eyes on her, you have her for life!"

'_How true,_' Don thought_, 'I'll have her for life, finally.'_

It was quite fun for the rest of the gang to see Don holding on to Trixie protectively.

Matthew and Chantal were beaming for their wish came true, Don became their son in law. They were laughing and said they had partial claim to Charlie's children now that they are connected to them through Trixie and Don. Alan said he didn't mind sharing them and whispered conspirately, _"They are really a handful, I don't have the energy to run after them anymore."_

They had a riotous dinner party at WCR. They had the whole restaurant to themselves and it ran till almost 3am but Alan and Amita left earlier with the kids as they had fallen asleep on the sofa some two hours back.

For their honeymoon, Don and Trixie flew to Switzerland the next day to spend three weeks with her uncle Bob and family. Matthew and Chantal met up with them a week later. They will be staying for another 4 weeks to spend their time skiing.

Don had not taken any time off since he was the AD, so this time he took four months off to be with his newly acquired wife Trixie, aka Mrs. Don Eppes aka Mrs.Patricia Charmaine Cameron Eppes.

After Switzerland, they flew to France and spent another two weeks there with her aunt Cheryl and the final destination was with her Uncle Tom and his Japanese wife and family.

Don felt contented and very happy, he had found his life partner and was jumping with joy when Trixie announced three months later that they were expecting.

They kept the news from the family until Trixie could not hide it anymore.

One evening, before Don had to report back to office, they invited the family to their condo for a dinner and when they arrived in a very noisy manner, they could heard the kids yelling when Trixie went to open the door, Amita saw her immediately yelled and hug her.

Trixie had to smile over her head to Don who was standing now with the kids hanging on to his legs, "Trust Amita to notice!" he called out over the din of "Unca Don! Unca Don!" Don smiled at his wife and Charlie quickly went to shake his hand.

"Congratulations! Old man, finally eh? Got two more to catch up."

Don just smiled at Charlie and gently pushed him aside and went to the door.

Alan walking a bit slower now, went and hug and kiss Trixie after Charlie, not knowing what had happened.

Don came near and Alan hug him, "Finally eh, son ? You are very happy?"

"Yes, dad. I love my Trixie very much and soon there'll be three of us."

"Oh my, oh my, Trixie girl come here and let the old man hug you."

Trixie call out, "Daddy Alan." and went up to Don and Alan. Alan opened his arms and she went to him and was thoroughly hugged by him.

After eight months Trixie gave birth to a baby boy with dark curly hair, big round brown eyes and the cutest was he inherited his mother's dimples.

Amita saw and she laughed and said ,"My goodness, Don, you will have a hard time keeping the girls away from this little fella. Oh my how sweet he looks."

They named him Federick Alan Matthew Eppes.

This time Charlie gave him the name Ricky, Don said no but Trixie agreed because she said there's already an Alan, two Matthews and she will not call him Fred or Federick, so Ricky seemed to be a good choice, then she said they could call him Matty which Don said, "No!" and everyone laughed.

Charlie then got an idea, "How about Fame?"

THE END.

Much thanks for your readership.

simanis


End file.
